To Guard a Guardian
by AesirSecrets
Summary: Jack Frost happens to be frolicking around when he meets Hazel, a stubborn 19 year old, happily playing with her sibling, even though her family's ridden in mysterious misfortune. When Pitch Black rises again, he's after Hazel, and Jack fights with all his heart to protect her, but Pitch's powers have grown. Will he save her before Pitch destroys all of them? Jack/OC
1. Ch 1: Jack Frost, At Your Service

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic! **

**Update on June 19, 2013: I FINALLY HAVE A COVER IMAGE FOR MY STAR STORY! YEEEEEE! **

**All credit for this lovely awesome fantastic image goes to Pixie-tenshi for the painting, ****liui-aquino for the cosplay, and Fritz Tentativa for the photography! (they're all on deviant art) **

**I DO have permission to use this wonderful image, so... yeah. My username's FrostyLokian (I know, SO ORIGINAL) and you can see me asking permission in the comments if you have any doubts ^^**

**Reviews help immensely! Thank you, enjoy and please review this if I need work or if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Jack Frost, At Your Service**_

"Hazel, play with me!"

That's what he said.

I sigh and snap my book shut, rolling my eyes dramatically. Danny tugs at my sleeve again.

"But whhhhhyyyy?" I ask him in a nasal and annoyed voice.

"Because you're my big sissy, and it's your job to play with me," he pouts and folds his arms.

That's also what he said. If they're doing roleplay.

I look at his face, trying oh-so desperately to stay severe. I smile and laugh. Who could resist such a face?

"Fine. But I have to put on a jacket. You go to your room and put on a jacket too, Mister. Last one ready is a frozen worm!" I shout and we both make a mad dash up the stairs. I pretend to go extra slow up the stairs so he could think he was fast. He laughs when he reaches the top and goes into his room, slamming the door shut. I smile and grab my long black London jacket, white mittens, and a light blue beanie from my bed in my room. I hear Danny's door open again and we both race downstairs. He makes it to the door faster than me, and I pretend to be disappointed.

"_Awwwww!_ I'M the frozen wooooorm," I put on a frowny face.

"You're a frozen worm, you're a frozen worm!" Danny gleefully taunts me. I suddenly light up.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you in a snowball match!" I grin mischievously and sprint out the front door. Cold air instantly hits my face, and I grimace almost automatically. GOD, it's freezing _tits _out here! Danny laughs and runs in a huge pile of snow, disappearing momentarily and coming back up with a snowball.

Pretty soon, my little brother and I are pelting snowballs at each other and laughing hard. It is a Saturday in November, but there still aren't a lot of children around to play in the abundance of snow.

"Need some ammo?" I ask Danny, who is making the cutest little snow fort. He suddenly stops and pouts again, arms crossed.

"You're the bad guy, you're not supposed to help me." He sounds like a little teacher.

I play along and face-palm my forehead.

"Oh, you're right! Gosh, you're so smart! Okay then!" I scoot to my spot and start putting up a fort. I could never tire of my little brother, Daniel. After my father died 3 years ago, Danny had become my first priority, and I vowed to make him feel as loved as he could. My mother was currently in a depressed state, a body without a soul. Almost every day, I gave her soup in her bed. Danny knew his mother wasn't well, so I made sure that he had fun every day. I bet I was the only 19 year old who still played with their 7 year old siblings every day. Snow was a big help. Danny loved the cold sparkling flakes, as did I. Winter was both our favorite season.

"Wow Danny, your fort looks huuuuge!" I dramatically marvel at his little white fort. He puts on a big smile, and my heart tugs with gratitude and love. We look the same with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, which gave me more reason to love him with all my heart. Kind of selfish, really, but he is kind of all I have left in the world.

Suddenly, a lean boy kneels next to me, crushing a perfect-looking snowball that I made.

Jerk-off.

"Holy... crud!" I shout and fall on my butt, trying not to use profanity in front of my brother.

"Would you like to play, sir?" Danny runs up to the boy and holds out a snowball for him. The boy looks at me and playfully smirks. He looks to be about 18 years old, pale, with messy white hair, dark eyebrows, and startling blue eyes. I look at his attire and raise my eyebrows. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt with intricate designs along the collar, sleeve ends, and at the edge of the hood and brown pants that have some sort of thick leather threads crisscrossing up to his knees. That's it. No shoes. He shifts his legs, and I see he's holding some sort of stick thing with a hook at the end. My eyes widen and I scramble off my ass. I grab onto Danny and crouch in front of him, holding him behind my back. I scowl at the teen.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me," I snarl at the surprised boy. He swiftly stands up and drops his staff in the snow.

"Woah there, I just wanted to check out your forts. You can see me?" His voice is smooth, sort of unlike how a teenager would sound like.

"Of course I can see you. What've you been smoking, old man?" I'm hella confused.

He scowls back at me.

"I didn't tell you my age," he says.

"Doesn't matter. You sound like a grown-up. Although even the stupidest person could even tell that you're definitely not grown up," I taunt. My words bite him as cold as the air around us, and his frown deepens. Whoever messes with my snowballs messes with me.

"Oh, and by the way, you owe me the most perfect snowball in the world." I pointedly stare at my crushed snowball under his feet. He lifts his foot and smirks, and my heart does a little flip. He's cute.

"And what are you, some kind of hobbit?" I ask, still holding Danny back.

The boy looks at me with extreme confusion in his eyes. I roll mine.

"For a teenager, you're pretty out of the bandwagon, Mister Hermit. Hobbits have large feet that have some sort of a thick sole at the bottom so they're like shoes. They keep warm even in the snow. They're also extremely hairy. I see you've got _that _part down," I add, nodding to his un-hairy feet. His head snaps back down to his feet and snaps back up to me, blue eyes in annoyance and awe. What's going on? Usually he's the one torturing people with snide remarks, but this girl's got him completely speechless.

"You really can see me?" he avoids my rude comments.

"Yeah. Buzz off or I'll have to call animal control."

"That's awesome! I mean, I never really get tired of when kids see me, but it still feels rad when they're able to see me. It's not like-" he cuts off and squints at me. I hold Danny tighter. "You're... you're my age..." he trails off and shakes his head. "I mean, you're close to 18, right?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. I'm determined to answer all his questions with 'yeah'. Even if the question is: Hey, you're totally sexy, you wanna like, go put on this lace red lingerie and then we can play a game where I act like a creepy teenager but you find me completely desirable for some odd and totally normal reason and we go to my place and do something not PG rated? Oh, and by the way, leave your little brother with a friend.

He runs over to me with surprisingly nimble legs and stares in my face, his blue eyes catching hold of my green ones. I hold my breath. Don't think about the lingerie... don't think about the lingerie...

"You still believe?" he breathes, wonder plain in his eyes. His cool breath smells like peppermint. .

..peppermint-smelling red lace lingerie... That's a good idea. Maybe I should write a letter to Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah. Wait... what...?" I ask. I don't understand a word of what he's saying, but I figure he's not here to kidnap me. Or make me wear lingerie.

He laughs and holds out his hand right in front of my face. I hesitantly take it, he doesn't seem like a creeper. I flinch at the temperature of his hands, they're freezing! He stands up and I stand up too and let go of Danny. He releases my hand and mockingly bows deeply.

"Jack Frost, at your service." He straightens up and wipes a lock of white hair out of his face. He's all smiles.

"Jack... Frost?"

"There's none other!" He flicks up his staff with his foot and leans against it, a hand shoved in his hoodie pocket. That's not THE Jack Frost... is it? It could be just some random teenager from another school. He was a good actor. Or maybe I'm a victim of one of those prank videos that I spend all night watching on YouTube with the canned laughter.

Danny suddenly runs around me and runs up to the teen.

"Danny, NO!" I shout and make a grab for Daniel, but the teen is already grabbing onto the snowball that Danny held out.

"Danny, don't give a snowball to that jerk! He. Owes. Me!"

Jack smirks at me and softly blows on the snowball, his eyes never leaving mine as a film of light blue whatever covers the ball. He smirks mischievously, narrows his eyes and looks to his side. We both try to see what he's looking at and follow his gaze.

Next thing I know, Danny is laughing joyfully and pelting snowballs at me. I get some snow in my mouth and I vainly try to spit it out. I look at Danny and see his jacket wet in the chest.

"WHAT THE-" I sharply look at the boy pretending to be Jack Frost and my jaw nearly hits the ground. Balanced on top of the hook of the staff is a crouching Jack, snowballs in each hand.

"Obviously that stick is a lot thicker than it looks, or you're really skinny. Tell me your diet secret. See look here, I got all this _fat _here and-" My squeezing of my belly fat's interrupted by a freezing-tits cold snowball knocking right past my hands... and onto my stomach.

He smirks and throws another snowball at me, hitting the exact middle of my face. Oh no he didn't. There is NO way this fool will win this. NO ONE... messes with me, especially not in the wintertime. This fool obviously doesn't live here, or he'd have known my infamous title of Sir Chief Dude of the Snowball Fighting. This imposter was getting on my last dam-

My mind wipes out all negative thoughts, and I suddenly laugh. I cover my mouth quickly, trying to hide the laugh. I really have to get Danny out before trouble comes. This teen's gonna bring out the worst in me. But maybe... Naw, it's all good! This is Jack freaking Frost! He'll protect me. He'll protect Daniel. I hope. If he doesn't nip our asses off. I uncover my mouth and start making some snowballs. Jack smiles and leaps off his staff. He touches the ground with the curved tip and the snow bubbles and grows with us still on top of it. I try to scramble to Danny, but then the bubbling stops. Jack lifts his staff from the snow and takes a step. He sinks in the snow, the flakes covering the whole bottom half of his body.

"Need some ammo?" he smirks.

I laugh and quickly throw a snowball at him. It hits his face.

"ALRIGHT!" I shout, fist pumping. "TAKE THAT! You mess with the wrong girl, Jack Frost!"

He wipes the snow off his face and playfully narrows his eyes at me. He sharply lifts up into the air and flies to a less deeper patch of snow. He turns his back to me and I look over at Danny, who has his mouth wide open. I look back to Jack, and suddenly, he's facing me and holding about... oh lord... fifty snowballs. He smirks at me and starts flying back towards me. I smile.

"Danny, under cover! Now!" I playfully yell at my brother, and he laughs and ducks behind a pile of snow.

"Did I tell you I'm the King of Snowball fights?" he taunts, juggling all fifty balls.

"Did I tell you that I've been named Sir Chief Dude of the Snowball Fighting by the whole of this town?" I taunt back at him and I take off running towards a large tree.

"Sir? Dude? I KNEW you were a guy when I saw you!" Jack shouts in glee and flies right behind me as I run and try to duck the volley of snow behind the huge trunk.

I glare back at him. Behind him is Danny, creeping literally on the tips of his toes, a small snowball in each hand. I smirk as Danny lobs the back of Jack's head. Jack freezes in the middle of his act of making more snowballs, and looks at me in shock.

"Oh, and did I also tell you... Danny here's in training to be the next Sir Chief Dude of the Snowball Fights," I nonchalantly reply. Danny giggles and runs over to me. I put my hands on his shoulders and we both smirk at Jack.

"Finally, a challenge. You sure that you're up for this awesomeness?" Jack straightens up and gestures to the rest of his body.

"Oh please. A three year old girl could hit better than you," I taunt back.

An evil smile slides on his face.

We're screwed.

* * *

"Tell me, dearest. How are those petty little Guardians coming along?" a sharp voice cuts through darkness as a skeletal, shimmering black horse with yellow eyes clop in the darkness. The horse neighs, and dim lights turn on. A dark man with short hair and no eyebrows snarls and rises from a black recliner.

"What? It cannot be!" He shakes his head and grabs the horse by its throat.

"Say it again," he seethes. The horse nervously whinnies and shakes its mane.

Wonder dawns on the dark man's face, malice glittering in his sickening yellow eyes.

The horse whinnies again, and Pitch Black releases its throat and rubs his hands together.

"Yes, my beauty. We must get ready to meet the Adult Believer! She must not fulfill the prophecy... She's mine!" The man evilly cackles and hops onto the black horse. An Adult Believer is the rarest and greatest gift of all, whether the Guardians or he got it. Pitch rather get the Adult Believers himself, but they have lately been... how should he say it? Short of stock. Adults were throwing away their 'childish' fantasies for more dull, more drab work, so they could have whining children of their own and fill their heads with 'lies'. Pitch didn't know the exact details of what happens to an A.B. when the Guardians had it, nor did he care. Of course, the Guardians didn't think of an Adult Believer as a mere object, but Pitch thought otherwise. What's a human to him? Mortal, pathetic, insignificant, weak... need he go on? Last time, Pitch had the Adult Believer. A woman, in fact. 19. Very loud. Very ugly. Pitch was glad to be rid of THAT burden. The Guardians would take care to protect the new one with all their godly pink sparkly powers. Good for Pitch that he took the time to learn a few new tricks. This time, Frost won't EVER stand in his way again!

His laughter echoes throughout the tunnels as he rides the thin steed, horrible plans already forming in his black mind. This time, poor little Jack Frost AND the new Adult Believer will get a little preview of his powers before anyone else. They truly are lucky! Well... as lucky as you can get when you're writhing in absolute pain.


	2. Ch 2: Games

**A/N: WOW! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Usernames who did so go in the other Author's Note at the bottom of the page. :) Who even reads these author's notes? :P**

**It's a long chapter! There's just so much to fit in! (that's what he said)**

**Bad language alert!**

* * *

**Also, I want Jack Frost to be as close as he is to who he seems like in the movie... do I make sense? I want him to be PERFECT, so read with a _really_ critical eye, please! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Games**_

My head pounds and sends strong threatening messages to my brain.

"What is our problem?!" I snap to myself. "We have every other fucking type of medicine, but we don't have something for a fucking headache?" I sigh angrily and slam the cabinet door shut. My feet are starting to get cold from the granite counters and I squat there for a second, rubbing my temples.

"What the fuck." I always cussed like a sailor when Danny wasn't around.

"Hey, there's no need for such naughty language," a sexy voice chastises behind me and I whip my head to where the voice came from. Leaning nonchalantly with hands in his hoodie pocket is Jack Frost.

"How'd you get in my house?" I ask, ready to leap off the counter and attack his ankles. He shrugs and smirks.

"More importantly, how in the fuck do you know where I live?" I ask him again.

He feigns surrender and put his hands up beside his face.

"Excuse me, but I do believe we played right... outside... your... house..." He puts his head down, crystalline eyes still staring at me with mocking eyebrows raised. I groan and jump off my counter, landing on the balls of my feet and crouching again to avoid hurting my feet on impact.

The boy notices my agility, walks over to me, and holds his hand out. I grimace at his hand, remembering the last time I touched it. I didn't want to have an ice-cube in my hand again. I swiftly stand up and cuss when my heart starts spinning. I stumble to rest against my counters and slightly pant. This was the strongest headache I've had in a while.

"Hey, you OK?" This time, I only hear concern in Jack's voice.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Frosty," I wave him off and straighten up. Immediately, he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Frosty... I had... where'd that come fro-" he cuts off and frantically looks left and right, wondering where I went. He swiftly flits over to my living room, and sighs when he finds me snuggling in the corner of my couch.

"If you want to kidnap me, please do so now," I say to him in a monotone voice. He kneels in front of me and stares in my eyes, his brow furrowed.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" he asks.

"Because... because no normal guy would say they're Jack Frost and then show up unannounced in some random chick's house!" I huff and throw my hands up. He flinches and quickly looks down.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I just have a huge headache and and..." I apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry..." I apologize again.

I reach out my hand and hesitate before lightly placing it on his shoulders. He relaxes a bit when I rub my thumb on his tense muscles. He looks back at me and tilts his head, thinking about something. My head throbs again.

"What?" I ask.

"How can you care for others when you have your own problems?"

That question took me by surprise.

"Well... I..." I stammer, trying to think of a good reason. He's right, how can I?

"Here, you need this," Jack suddenly holds my head with his hands, his cold fingers lightly pressing against my temples. A light wave of chill settles in my screaming head and my killer headache immediately goes away. He releases my head and looks for my reaction.

"Well... I guess you _are_ Jack Frost..." I mumble under my breath. He smirks and flops down beside me on my couch.

"So now that you're headache's gone, I can bug the hell outta you and make a new one!" he jokes cheerily and crosses his feet on my coffee table.

"No, no the hell you're not!" I defend, and he smirks at me.

"Oh come _on, _it's not _every _day that someone gets to see a handsome face like this," he jokes again and gestures to his face, blue eyes glittering with mischief. I laugh and smack his arm. I look back to his face and holymotherofalloreos his smirk undeniably melts my heart. Top the smirk with white hair, blue eyes and his attitude, and you have... well... I really wasn't exactly sure. But I knew it was something good.

I realize I'm staring at Jack's lips and I meet his eyes. He's staring at me with his head down a little, eyebrows furrowed, a smirk plain on his features, and eyes probing in mine.

"Like what you see?" he asks to my horror and I quickly look away, cheeks flushing. I hear him chuckle and I blush even more.

"So... why are you here?" I ask, trying to fill the void of awkward silence and I cautiously look back at him. Jack picks up my Rubix Cube from my coffee table and toys with it.

"How do you solve this?" he asks.

"You haven't answered my question."

"This seems impossibly impossible." He squints at the cube, mouth set in a frustrated line.

"You still haven't answered my question." I fold my arms and cross my legs. He drops the cube on the wood again and grins at me.

"Wanna play a game?" he suddenly asks and lifts his legs from my table, sits cross-legged like an Indian, and turns his body towards me. His light blue eyes glint playfully.

"I... what? No! Not until you answer my question!" I sit like him and glare at him. He shrugs and conjures up a snowball in midair and bounces it in his right palm.

"It's wintertime. I'm the spirit of winter. Okay, this is how we do it. You ask a question, I answer, I ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, and so on."

"Wait-"

"What's your full name?" he interrupts.

I sigh and go along with him.

"Morgaine Hazel Winters."

Jack grins from ear to ear at my last name and melts the snowball back in his hand.

"Okay... uhm... have you always looked like this?" I ask.

"Not exactly."

"What happened to make you loo-"

"No double-dipping!" he interrupts and puts a cold finger to my lips. I sit there like an idiot, stunned, and wide-eyed. He takes his finger off, but I can feel a little tingling feeling from where he touched me.

"Why do you go by your middle name?"

"Because to me, Morgaine is an ugy name. Why are you so annoying?"

Jack scrunches up his face and scratches the back of his head.

"I wouldn't call it 'annoying' as much as extremely handsome and charismatic," he trails off and mutters something that sounds a lot like 'Bunnymund'. "Where's your brother?"

"He's staying at a friend's house in Massachusetts for a couple of weeks. Why _are _you so good-looking?" The question flies out of my mouth without thought and I clamp my hands over my mouth, eyes wide. Jack grins mischievously and leans forward.

"So you _did_ like what you saw," his voice is low and I shiver. He leans back against the chair and studies me with those blue eyes. He opens his mouth to answer, but a tiny bell rings in the distance. My eyes grow wider.

"Shit!" I cuss and scramble off my couch. Jack follows me down my hall and I walk fast into a room. I softly kneel beside a bed and take my mother's hand. Jack crouches beside me, surprise filled in his eyes.

"Is there something you want, mother?" I ask gently to the body without a soul lying in bed. She turns her head towards me and fixes her emerald eyes to me. Her sunken cheeks look like a skeleton's bone and her withered brown hair is strung carelessly around her. Her eyes are the only sign of life. She lightly smiles and chuckles.

"How is Daniel?" She strains her voice to speak, her voice cracking.

"He's perfectly okay, mum. He called earlier and said that he loved you." My eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Why... Why is he staying so long again?" She asks, her memory fogging up.

"He needs to get out of the house while you recover, mum. Remember? We have to go to the overnight therapy place that Dr. Shinz referred us to. The treatment will take a while."

"Ah. Are you sure it's not because of that dashing boy you got?" Mum asks, eyes twinkling with happiness. I blush and look at Jack. He looks at me, eyes wide. I shake my head a little at him, and his face falls.

"No, it's not because of Mark. I wouldn't consider dating him anyways." I giggle and pat her hand. "Is there anything else you'd like? Some soup?"

"No no, dear. I just wanted to see you again." Mum smiles and pats my hand in turn. I nod and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry..." I barely catch my mother's whisper as I walk out the door. I turn back to her.

"Don't be sorry for loving someone so much and dying because they died," I state firmly, but she's already asleep. I sigh and walk out, closing the door softly behind me.

The day closes to another cold night and I go to my kitchen and turn on the lights.

"You want some cider?" I ask Jack, who has his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Nope." He smacks the 'p' at the end and waits for me to finish making cider for myself. All I feel is another awkward silence. We go back to my couch and I curl up again.

"So who's this Mark?" Jack puts his feet back on my table and nonchalantly asks me. I look at him and smirk. He's tracing the soft blue designs on his staff.

"He's my lover from college," I nonchalantly reply. His head snaps up and his eyes soften once he realizes I'm joking. He grins.

"Seriously though, who is he?" he asks again.

"He's a guy from college and he is a jerk. He always flirts with me and I don't give a flying fart in space about his new convertible car, but he never seems to understand." I sigh. "Sorry for complaining to you," I apologize.

"What? Don't be sorry for that." He sets his staff down on the floor.

We sit in silence again.

"Hey... I guess I won the game," I tease him.

"Oh no, I totally won that!" He automatically defends himself.

"Sure, sure. Excuses excuses!" I taunt him and yelp in surprise when he grabs me by the waist and pulls me into his sitting body. I scramble and try to straighten myself, but Jack's strong, and he manages to hold me. I sharply sigh and cross my arms.

"Hey, relax. You need to relax," he breathes behind me into my ear, his breath leaving my ear cold. I reach up to feel my ear and find melting frost on my fingers.

"Could you please lower your amount of chill?" I ask him a bit gruffly.

"Get hotter? PSH, I can do that without magic," he replies with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Relax," he softly commands. I feel myself relaxing against my will, and his cold body heats up a little. I smile.

"So why are you holding me again?" I ask and rest my head against Jack's chest.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions," he merely replies. He moves his hands to my folded ones and pries them open. He fiddles with my fingers.

"You have a lot on your mind. I just want to make sure you're ok," he says and lets go of my fingers.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks," I lamely state. I have nothing better to say, but I want to keep talking. My eyelids start to grow heavy, but I manage to keep them open for a couple of agonizing minutes.

"Why are ya so concerned?" I mumble to him.

"I make sure people are ok and having fun. You're no exception."

"Mm," I reply sleepily.

"You having fun?" Jack tentatively asks.

"Sure, whatever, Frosty," I answer and close my eyes. Perhaps I'll rest my eyes for a minute or two...

I feel him chuckle and I calmly slip into darkness.

* * *

_I wake up and find myself in my living room. Jack's still holding me, softly playing with my hair. I straighten myself up and look sleepily at the blue-eyed boy in front of me. I smile when he smiles, and he pulls me in for a kiss. I don't feel anything, though. I break the kiss and look at him with curiosity in my eyes. He furrows his brow at my confusion._

_"I don't feel anything," I explain._

_"That's because you're dreaming," he replies._

_I scrunch my nose at him playfully and sit all the way up. I look at my table to get my Rubix Cube._

_It's missing._

_"Hey Jack, did you put the cube back?" I ask and shortly stop when I look at him. In his place is a tall dark man, a black tattered robe blending into his skin, apparently no eyebrows, and short black hair that seemingly sticks up in the back. That's not why I scramble and fall on my ass. It's his puke-colored yellow eyes that freak me out._

_"Well hello there, gorgeous! I gotta say, I honestly thought you were going to be like the last one! Whew, I'm glad you're not. You're much prettier than any other woman I've seen," He cheerily greets me. Despite his friendly manners, I know there's nothing good about him. He stands up and holds his long hand out to me._

_I glare in his face. The room seems freezing, and not the good freezing I got when Jack Frost was in the room; it is more like the morgue mind of freezing._

_He shrugs when I don't acknowledge him and starts looking at everything in the room._

_"Nice blue interior! Very pretty fake snowflakes. I see you've decorated for that holiday on the 25th... Oh, what is it? Independence Day? Columbus Day? Oh, no matter. I've come to offer you a ticket out," he slowly says to me in a typical evil british accent and looks back at me. I see that his sickening eyes are calculating my every move._

_"Where's Jack?" I ask harshly and stand up, my hands in tight balls at my side._

_"Aww. Do you care for the Winter Spirit?" the man taunts me._

_"Answer me or I will kick your sorry ass to the moon," I threaten._

_He flinches as my threat cuts him deeper than I expected. He reaches inside his pocket, and I notice a bit of golden sand trying to inch it's way up his black robe. I look back at his hand and gasp when he pulls out a limp Jack Frost. There's something weird about him, though. He looks like he is made of glittering black sand, but the form is undoubtedly his. I fume at the man and lunge for Jack, but the man holds him up higher._

_"You don't even know who I am, do you?" The man asks, sadness hidden deep in his voice._

_"No, and I certainly don't give two rat shits about you," I snarl._

_"Let me introduce myself, then. I'm the Boogeyman, little girl. And I'm coming for you." His voice slices through my soul, and I struggle for sanity. A sharp pain stabs in my stomach, and I involuntary clap my hands to my stomach. The dark man smiles as I start gasping for breath. It feels like a 200 pound man is pressing all his body weight on me._

_"Sto... Stop..." I manage between breaths. Suddenly, the pain subsides. I relax and collapse against my couch. The man dangles the figure of Jack Frost in front of my eyes, and I make another weak attempt to grab him. The man clenches his fist, and I stop and stare in pure shock when Jack breaks into millions of little pieces of black sand. My stomach drops and I immediately heat up, tears forming in my eyes. My knees buckle from underneath me and the Boogeyman grins evilly at me as I fall to the ground._

_"Jack..." I whisper, my tears now flowing freely. He sprinkles the dust on my coffee table... on my Rubix cube. I mouth his name once more, then turn to the dark man, who was slyly backing up into the darkness, eyes never leaving me._

_"Soon, girl," his voice whispers in my mind._

* * *

I wake up screaming, tears flowing in hot trails down my face.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay," a voice behind me tries to calm me, and I whip around to see who it is. I gasp in relief when I see familiar white hair and concerned blue eyes. He looks so innocent... and I had watched him die... I can't take it. I give in and fall in his arms, my hands clutching the front of his hoodie. I feel him rub his hands up and down my back and make soothing noises.

"I had... a ni- nightmare... he- he killed you..." I hiccup with the intensity of my sobs. I can almost feel the wheels turning in his head as we sit there for a while. I still remember the feeling in the pit of my stomach when the man literally crushed Jack. I finally calm down and softly hiccup. Jack's hands are in my hair, rubbing my scalp and softly running his fingers through it. He rests his head on top of mine.

"It's okay. He won't come back." Jack soothes me. I hug him tightly, making sure he isn't another dream. My arms are still tight around him throughout the night, and he holds me back, protecting me. Against my will, I fall into a light slumber without any dreams in his arms...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and following and favoriting!**

**Reviews: A big thanks to Applejax XD, LuxLux1, and two other guests for your uplifting reviews!  
**

**Favorites: A ginormica hug to Aipom4, Applejax XD, Artemis Queen of the Night, EMO-KID411, HaloDestroyer, Hufflepuff Hex, MusicAnime31, VivieAnne, cat-pancake-13, and delphigirl689 for the favorites! **

**And last but not least, thank you so much for following: Applejax XD, Dukbokki, EMO-KID411, GoldenPassion, Himeno24, KuroIchi30866, LadyPsycho16, Lover of Rumpelstiltskin, Manstilla345, Marylin2011, SabakuNoGaara426, TwilightNinja00, VentisViper44, Vertigen, cat-pancake-13, deluxe black hat, madfinn654321, and xXoAnonymousoXx**

**I'm not sure if you wanted your username up there, but I like having my username on other people's stories, so I did that :) Please message me if you have concerns about that.**


	3. Ch 3: Black Gift

**A/N: I'll make this short, but sorry for the delay! I'll post usernames every other chapter. Please keep sending reviews! I love them! They literally make my day. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Black Gift**_

I wake up in Jack's arms and I smile at the sleeping guardian. I stretch and intentionally make a ridiculously loud stretching noise, waking Jack. He rubs his eyes sleepily, smiles at me, and stands up.

"Hey, I have to go see North today," he mumbles to me.

"Who's North?" I ask.

"Oh… umm… Santa," he replies and takes a sudden interest in the design of my couch fabric. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"You know Santa?" I whisper fervently. All these weeks. And not ONCE did he ever tell me that.

I start formulating a plan in my mind to kill him via mass snowballs.

"Yeah, he's like my father." He looks back at me, his light blue eyes suddenly filled with joy. I stare at him some more.

Jack Frost, who's talking to me, personally knows Santa Claus. I still can't believe it…

"Hey… umm… what did you dream about last night?" he tentatively asks.

"Uhm… all I remember is a golden whip… there was a man… well, more like a figure that _looked_ like a man. He had short hair and he was kind of a large guy, except he was small. I think he winked at me and said…" I scrunch up my face, racking my brain. "I don't know." I exhale sharply as if I was clenching my stomach.

"Is that all you remember?" Jack asks again, leaning close in my face.

"Uhhhmmmm…. yeaaaaah…" My heart stops when I look into his icy hues. He seems to just notice how close we are and he looks all over my face before straightening up again. I stand up and my hip pops.

_"That_ was gross," Jack playfully says and scrunches up his nose.

"I wouldn't call it 'gross' as much as I guess that's what happens when you take _Karate!"_ I emphasize the last word and lean in his face.

"Copier." Jack sticks out his tongue and I do the same.

"Can I see you?" he suddenly asks, hands above his face gripping his staff, his head resting in his elbows.

I draw my head back and raise my eyebrows, surprised.

"Wow. You mean… you actually _asked_ to creep on me this time?" I ask in a mocking voice. He smirks.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything!" he replies.

We burst into laughter for seemingly no apparent reason and I straighten up, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, you can see me. I have a Karate class tonight at 5:30 though. You need a note?" I ask.

"Naw, I should be back by then. Maybe," he adds. I narrow one eye and look at him quizzically. I grab a paper and pen from my kitchen.

"Here's… the… address," I slowly say as I write it on the paper. I hand it out to him and he takes it and puts it on my coffee table. He shakes his head.

"No can do; it'll fall out when I fly."

"YOU CAN FL-" I start, but freeze when I remember a couple of weeks ago when I first met Jack Frost.

"Oh." I feel like an idiot.

I look at Jack and he leans on his staff, hands in pocket, and looks at me from under his brows like, _'Really?'_

"Dang it," I mumble.

"Yeah, Smart One," he replies.

"Hey! No need to get snappy with me, young man! Anyways, shouldn't you be _going?"_

Jack's light eyes widen as he takes note of the time. He walks over to a window and unlatches it. He opens it and cold air blows in. I shiver and Jack looks back at me, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. I walk over to him, eager to see him fly again.

"Catch ya later," he smirks and leaps out of the window. I lean out the window as he slowly flies over the town. It starts snowing and I turn my upwards. He fades into the grey-blue skies..

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Along the way to the North Pole, Jack thinks about Hazel's nightmare. Pitch couldn't be alive, Jack saw his fearlings drag underneath the ground. It is impossible for everyone in the world to have fearless dreams all the time. Having a nightmare was normal. But she acted as if it were real. She believed it actually happened and then she completely forgets about it! Hazel dreamt of Sandy after the nightmare, he knew that for a fact. Maybe he bitch-whipped the nightmare and ughh... this is way too much thinking at one time in the morning. He relaxes and throws some snow down upon Greenland and Iceland. Time slowly inches by and he falls in a sort of daze.

_I wonder wha- AGH!_

His head spins as he falls on a snowy white roof. His vision clears after a minute and he looks at his surroundings.

Oh great.

Jack Frost just ran into a tower of North's workshop.

Growling and nonsensical muttering sounds from below the roof and a huge hairy thing with a ponytail pops out a secret door in the roof.

_There's a door... in **roofs**?_

_Oh well. It IS North's workshop. Who knew._ The hairy thing points at Jack, eyes wide, and he stands up and lean against his staff, sticking his hands in his hoodie pocket. The yeti smacks his fist in his palm.

"Oh hey Phil," Jack nonchalantly greets him and jumps in the door. As soon as his bare feet touch the balcony of the workshop, elves scurry over to him with a tray of cookies in their hands. He carelessly freezes them and walks casually down a colorful passageway full of Yeti making toys. A yeti walks over to another one that was carefully painting red robots. He starts grumbling to the other and points to a portrait of North, motions to the robots, slices his hands across his throat, and points to a green Christmas ornament. The other yeti makes an exasperated sound that sounds a lot like, _"WHAT THE?" _and groans, throwing his back. Jack smirks and runs smack into the Tooth Fairy and some of her little fairies.

"Oh, hello Jack! Why're you here? Did you remember to brush your teeth?" the flittering fairy moves to open his mouth.

"No," he hurridly holds up his hand to stop her. "I'm immortal and I don't need to eat," he reminds her. "Is North in his office?"

"Oh, yes," she shortly replies and he smiles at her. One of her fairies swoons. He blushes and smiles slightly, walking to North's office. Oh he wasn't oblivious, he knew Tooth had a crush on him. He just saw her as a sister. His mind immediately turns to Hazel and her sparkling green eyes. He remembers those same eyes wide in pure fear, and his heart aches a little. _ I'm... careful...about her,_ he thinks to himself. _I couldn't have a crush oh her... it's only been... what? A couple of weeks? Yeah, she's just like a sister. I'm just being protective. But still... why do I get the feeling that I _His thoughts are interrupted as he finds himself standing in front of North's golden doors. He pushes open the doors and finds himself in an icy wonderland. A huge, white-bearded man with tattoos on each arm sits in his chair at his desk, nursing a broken ice train. He looks at Jack and smashes the remnants on the ground. Jack leans against his staff, amused.

"VY do ALL the yeti haff to break all my stuff?" he yells in a strong Russian accent. "I tell them ovah and ovah that sey have to knock before entering. But do they listen? No!" He grabs a cookie from a tray and shoves it in his face. He turns back to another block of ice and starts to chisel.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just traveled a couple of hundred miles through the freezing cold and finally running into your tower to watch you and your ridiculously boring task of ice-chiseling," Jack sarcastically states and freezes another elf coming through the door, tray in hand.

"Jack! I did not notice you!" North turns back around and gives him a bear hug.

"Bolshevik," he mutters, swiftly running his hand through his silver hair to make it messy again.

"Vat?" North asks.

"Oh come _on!_ You mean to tell me you don't know what the Russian _Bolshevik_ party is?! Bolshevik sounds a lot like bullshi-"

"Okay okay, I get it," he replies and holds up a platter. "Fruitcake?"

Jack looks at the hard mass of brown and red with disgust.

"Uh.. no."

He flings the rock over his shoulder and motions for Jack to sit down.

He awkwardly settles himself in a huge red cushioned chair and North sits down too.

"Okay. Vhy are you here?" North asks, concern etched on his face.

"I think Pitch may be up and kickin'," Jack says in a no-matter kind of tone. North freezes, a cookie halfway in his mouth.

"And vhy do you think so?" he asks and neatly tucks the cookie in.

"I saw a girl dreaming and she woke up screaming," the young guardian explains. It technically isn't a lie...

"Just because she have nightmare, it doesn't mean Peetch is back."

"I know, she just looked like whatever she dreamed of was almost real!" Jack grips his staff even tighter and North shushes him.

"Calm down!" he sighs and picks up a candy cane. "I will tell you if anything out of ordinary is happening. But don't let it get to your head that Peetch is back."

The words seem to calm the winter spirit, and he relaxes, slumping in the chair.

"Thanks. Sorry for being overly dramatic," he mumbles, flicking the frost off his sleeves. Delicate tendrils of white frost climb back on the end of his sleeve.

"Is no problem, you are Guardian! You simply protect the children, and that is what you are doing right now!" North exclaims heartily and unwraps the candy cane. Another elf trods on the desk, and Jack sits up straight, eagerness in his blue eyes.

"Jack," North sternly says.

"Hm?" the guardian looks at North.

"Put your staff down."

Jack looks down and just notices his staff in his hands. He looks back at the elf, who was just daring Jack to freeze him.

"Oh. My bad." Jack stands up and turns to leave.

"Oh Jack!" North calls out. Jack twists his body to see the large man.

"Don't freeze my elves again, the cookies get soggy when they thaw. I no like them soggy," he grumbles. Jack smirks and nods, already planning an attack of the elves en masse...

* * *

Hazel's POV

Where is he? I rush around my room, throwing objects into a duffel bag. I couldn't have imagined Jack Frost. Not this time. I was fully awake this morning and I haven't taken any drugs in my life. Was he just tricking me? Did he ditch me and that's why he didn't take the address? Well... I wouldn't be very surprised. He's probably making use of time right now, freezing roads so drivers couldn't see hidden ice.

I glance at the clock. 5:00 pm. I sigh and check all over my house, looking for the freezing boy. I give my sleeping mother a quick kiss on the forehead and quietly lock up...

"Roundhouse instep to the ribs, alternating legs. Kiai!" Sensei Qi orders, and I immediately oblige, Kiai'ing hard with every kick. In Karate, I completely forget about the disappointment of not seeing Jack. My mind focuses on where I should kick. Beads of sweat roll down my temples. The dojo door suddenly flies open, bathing me and the other students in a freezing relief and Sensei cranes his neck to see who it is. He furrows his thick eyebrows, confused, and walks over to shut the door. My eyes widen half a second when I see Jack Frost slowly gliding over to me, trying not to cause a wind.

"Told you I wouldn't need the paper," he taunts to me and smirks. I smile and kiai.

"Okay, stop. Any of you who needs a drink of water, you can go get it," Sensei stops us and I rush gladly to my water bottle. As I take a long drink, I glance over at Jack's hair, and I nearly snort water in my nose. I discreetly run my hand through my hair, and Jack catches on, tons of snow falling down on the blue mats. He winks at me and I put my bottle away.

"I think we should work on grab escapes," Sensei says half to himself and half to us. "Crystal and Eva, Drake and Jon, Sarah and Hazel, pair up," he orders and we bow to our respective partners.

"Sounds fun," Jack says sarcastically. I throw a sharp glance at him, resisting the urge to do a roundhouse instep kick to his ribs. He laughs and leans against his staff, silently observing the rest of the lesson...

* * *

"Mind telling me why you go to that class every week?" Jack asks as I flop down in a chair after Karate. I look up at him with a weird look on my face.

"Uhh... so I don't get thrown around, duh!" I reply. Jack grins evilly and my eyes immediately widen, wary of his intentions. Suddenly, he picks me up bridal style and sit down. I end up laying on his lap again.

"Oh you mean like this?" He playfully nips at my nose with his cold fingers. I glare at him, but almost immediately soften. I flick his silver hair out of his eyes and automatically retract, embarrassed that I touched him so openly. He smirks and presses on my shoulder, making me lean against him. I blush furiously.

"Having fun there?" Jack mocks and my face turns even redder. "You're getting pretty hot."

"Oh shut up," I smack his arm and relax against his freezing chest. We sit there for a while and my droopy eyelids widen when he holds me with both arms. I shiver a bit from the cold, and he picks me up bridal-style again. I clench onto Jack's neck, my face buried in his hoodie and let him carry me to my room. How'd he know this was my room? I ask myself in my head, but the question dies away when he lays me in bed and pulls the sheets over me. I turn to my side and keep holding onto his neck. He chuckles and softly pries my fingers open.

"Why're you going?" I ask sleepily and chastise myself. I needed to stop falling asleep on him...

"I need to give someone a snow day," he replies and brushes the hair out my face, his fingers lingering on me. I nod and lazily smack his arm.

"Go get 'em," I joke. I hear him chuckle as I softly close my eyes. A gust of cold wind greets me as the winter spirit flies out my window and closes it.

* * *

"Have your joke while you're able to," Pitch sneers to the pulsing dark blue light on the huge empty metal globe. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to feel the wrath of my anger, precious believer. Maybe I'll enjoy you before I enjoy your guardian's suffering. I've seen the way he looks at you already, _precious _Guardians with all their _precious _recognition." He slams his fist on the blue light. All the other golden lights pulse even brighter for a second, then they return to their original light. Pitch tightens his fist and grab the nearest fearling, clenching its mane hard. He chuckles and throws the nightmare away. He laughs now, hysterically and full of malice.

"I'll leave you alone... Just for now. Let's see how long it takes for you figure it out. In the meantime, I'll send Santa Claus a little present." Pitch smiles and conjures up a grey box with a black ribbon tied around it and waves his hand, sending it out the dark tunnels.

"'Tis the season to be jolly, North. You've got an Adult Believer in your presence."


	4. Audience Note

**AUDIENCE NOTE**

**Hello all :)**

**I am sorry that this isn't another chapter, I'm still working on it. **

**I just have to get something out to you guys right now.**

**If you're going to criticize my work, please do so with kind words. I don't think I'm being dramatic in saying that I do not appreciate reviews that have only negative words about my writing.**

**I realize that my characters might be flat or typical, but if you want to say that, please DO NOT be negative about it. If you have a suggestion for me, please kindly leave some helpful reviews.**

**Reviews that are all negative really don't do shit to help a story.**

**Also, do not think I'm going to write a typical story where the main character bursts with all this power and saves the day. **

**I am not a normal girl. **

**I will try to shock the hell out of people and make sure they are reading a good story.**

**My story isn't nearly 1/20 done.**

**Do not assume you know the ending, because you've only read 3 chapters. **

**Thank you for reading this :) **

**I was feeling for a while like I had to say my point and I tried to do so with minimum cussing, because I know that cussing kinda makes people feel horrible :(**

**Sorry for the harangue. I know I'm going to get reviews from people who don't like my story, I just wanted to point out that if a person doesn't like my story, they don't have to be rude about it. :)**

**Next a-hole who decides to be a d!ck about my story will get a mouthful from me, because I did warn y'all. **

**I'm trying not to be a biotch, I just really don't take shite from people.**

**Thank you for reading this far! Whew! I got that off my chest :D**

**I will update a long-ass chapter soon.**

**Again, thank you! **

**It's wintertime in Nevada! WooHoo! No snow yet though :|**

**Come ****_on, _****Jack! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase? **

**Okay that was random.**


	5. Ch 4: The Prophecy

**A/N: YES! Jack Frost finally made it snow in Nevada :) **

**I'm loving the feedback! You guys are ****_amazing_****_!_**

**And thank you for putting up with my note to you guys... your consolation made me feel so loved! ^-^**

**Let me say that I will _never_ have a chapter as long as this one. Even though it's not much longer than chapter 2... but it totally killed my motivation.**

**Anyways, **

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Prophecy**_

It was always the little elf's dream to become mind controlled. Really. Absolutely no sarcasm there. Of course, being controlled by Pitch Black wasn't what he expected (what he _really _expected was a hot little chick elf), but hey, at least he got to live his dream. Once he did what Pitch wanted him to do, he'd punch the hobo out of him and demolish the weird grey box that suddenly (and strangely) appeared in his trousers.

The elf's ears start ringing and he claps his hands on his hat, squeezing his eyes shut.

_'Hello little one!' _the unmistakably evil voice distantly rings in his head.

_'Oh hi!' _the elf cheerily and mentally replies.

_'Poor you! Now why'd you have to go and open that box?' _the voice mocks.

_'Um... because I wanted to...'_

_'There was a tag that said, 'Caution: DO NOT OPEN. Side effects are: Mind Control and Being a Dumbass.'' _Pitch was confused. He personally wrote that.

_'Yup. I wanted to be mind controlled.' _The elf replies to the confused feeling in his head.

_'Whatever,' _the British voice sneers. '_Go to North's office and tell him to look closely at his globe,' _he orders.

_'Okay! That's it?'_

_'Yes, that's it, you mewling fool. Now do it!' _Pitch snaps, sending a fresh wave of pain in the poor elf's mind. Pitch grows silent, but the elf still feels the link between his mind and Pitch's. The elf hobbles over to North, who was busy telling an exasperated yeti to paint green robots yellow.

North feels a tug on his pant leg and looks down to see a small elf smartly saluting him, hat over his eyes. He falters and turns his full attention to the elf.

"Check the globe!" The elf yells at the top of his lungs for his tiny voice to be heard. North glances at the huge world. All the lights of the children are perfectly fine, shining brightly. There's no black sand to be seen anywhere.

"No, check it... _clooooosely," _the elf suggests, waggling his unseen eyebrows up and down. North grumbles, irritated, and walks over to the globe, inspecting the lights. _Zis is probably another one of the elves' tricks, _North thinks to himself. _Don't zey know zat I have vork to do? _

"There is nothing unusu-" he starts and looks down at where the elf used to stand.

No one's there.

_I KNEW it was anuzza practical joke!_

North starts to turn away, but something catches his eye. The jolly man's blue eyes widen and he tries to grab the globe. In South Carolina of the United States, there shines a dark blue light.

"Can it be?" North wonders out loud, pressing his face on the globe. He squints his eyes shut and opens them again. The light still shines. It was almost Christmas. It was... December the... fourth! Close to the end of the year, the end of this time...

North shakes his head and snaps his mouth shut, startling out of his daze. He wasn't sure if it would happen, he just wanted to make sure the blue dot wasn't _'her' _... whoever 'she' was. He storms over to his office and walks over to a small ice figurine of a small chubby man. He presses a button on the back of the figurine and waits.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

White shines in my eyes and I turn over, grumbling, and slam my pillow on my head. Damn light! Always in the way! I relax and draw nearer to the calm darkness of sleep...

**_SMAC!_**

I scramble upright, my eyes wide orbs, wildly looking everywhere, my pillow thrown on the floor. I look out my window and immediately draw back. Snow piles on the bottom ledge of the window pane and all I see are the remnants of a white ball of snow slowly sliding off my screen. I growl. Probably some kids... who have no _respect _for people in college!

College! Oh schnapps!

I fall out of bed when I notice my clock, and it says I have 10 minutes to get ready. I make like OJ, cussing profusely while quickly showering and throwing a random outfit on. I grab my cell phone and check it for messages, heart pounding worriedly.

Oh.

Classes are cancelled.

Greeaaaaaat.

I collapse in my couch, staring at the ceiling, exhausted.

_Well... that was my exercise for the day._

I chill there for a while and suddenly grin. I would have had a statistics test today if classes weren't cancelled. I jump up and fist pump, heart now racing joyfully. I drop my school stuff on my desk in my room and practically skip to the kitchen. I jump up on the counters and grab a bag of white chocolate chips. Because I truly believe that every morning should start with chocolate (that's a lame excuse for being a fat-ass). I turn back around and nearly fall off when I see a familiar silver-haired boy in a hoodie leaning against a staff.

"HOLY HELL!" I yell and jump off. He smirks and I walk over to him, pointing at him and narrowing my eyes.

"No breakfast?" Jack asks in a mocking voice.

"This _is _my breakfast," I hautily lie. He chuckles and looks at my clothes, raising an eyebrow. I have on dark jeans, black boots, and only a dark green sweater, with my damp hair strung about me in dark little waves. Wet hair+cold weather= not fun.

"What?" I ask and open the bag.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Tell me now or so help me, I will do something," I threaten and shove a drop in my mouth.

"Oh you will, hm? Mind showing me, then?" He smirks again.

"Ima tellin' you! I will wipe that smug little smirk off your face!"

"Awww, but I _like _it!"

"Well that's just too damn bad!"

"_Language!" _Jack playfully chastises and narrows his blue eyes.

"Ffffffffffuuuuuuuuu-" I slowly start, tantalizing him. He claps a cold hand over my mouth.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that language," he starts and wickedly grins, flicking his eyes over to a window, then back at me. My eyes widen and I throw his hand off my mouth.

"No." I firmly state.

He grins wider, blue eyes filled with mischief.

"No, no NO!" I say again as he advances more towards me.

"And why not?" he smartly asks.

"Because I haven't had breakfast yet!" I whine, shoving another white chocolate drop in my mouth.

"I thought _that _was your breakfast," he taunts.

"It isn't! That was just an excuse," I pout and start to turn away, but his cold hand snaps out and catches my wrist. I sharply glare at him, but immediately soften when I see Jack closer than I remembered, his messy silver hair almost touching mine. He looks in my eyes, searching for words. He starts a couple of times, then mentally backs off, dark eyebrows furrowed. I look at him quizzically.

"Can I... have something?" he tentatively asks. I raise my eyebrows, surprised.

"You mean like... _food?_" I ask.

"...Yeah..."

"Didn't you already eat?"

"Well... I don't really _have _to eat... I'm kinda... immortal..." he trails off and scratches the back of his head, looking anywhere but me.

**_Immortal?_**

Jack looks back at me and touches the underside of my chin, closing my open mouth.

"Uhm... well, yeah... I got... I have waffles... pancakes... eggs.. I uh..." I stammer and look around my kitchen, setting down my bag. The teen returns to his usual playful demeanor and leans against my walls, watching me, amused. I get out some random pots and start cooking something...

* * *

"Mm."

"MM."

"WOW."

"MMMHM!"

I finally snap my head up from my book to glare at Jack Frost, who is stuffing his face with waffles and making weird noises. He stops his fork midbite as he catches my eye and gives me a 'Bitch, please" look. I draw my head back and return with a 'WTF' look. We stare at each other for a couple of long seconds like that, and he suddenly goes back to his breakfast.

I raise my hands up, irritated, and return to my book.

"What?" the teen asks, mouth free of waffle... for a millisecond.

I raise an eyebrow and purse my lips, ignoring him.

"_WHAT?" _he asks more forcefully.

"Do you _always _eat like that?"

"Eat like what?"

"Like you're having _sex _with the food?!"

Jack bursts out laughing, clutching his sides.

"OH... that was good," he breathlessly replies, wiping a tear from his pale face.

I smirk and set down my book, amused by his hysterical laughing.

He looks back at me, semi-composed, and suddenly grins again.

"What?!" I ask, and yelp when he swiftly walks over to me and picks me up bridal style, carries me to a window and neatly dumps me in the thick blanket of glittering snow.

"What the HELL was that for?!" I yell at him and wipe the snow off my face. He smiles and floats up in the air, staff pointed down. His silver-white hair sort of blends into the white sky, flakes still softly falling and landing on my eyelashes.

"Language! Number one, dumping you in the snow was already on my agenda because of your language and Secondly, I just _had _ to do it," he replies casually and throws a snowball (that appeared out of seemingly nowhere) at me, hitting the side of my neck.

At least it wasn't my fa-

AGH!

The freezing snow slides in my jacket, going down my stomach in agonizing trickles. I glare at Jack for the hundredth time and he shrugs.

"Hey, at least it wasn't your face!" He smartly replies. I growl and stand up, balls in fists at my sides.

"Something wrong, Hazel?" he playfully teases me. I try to ignore the somehow satisfying fact that he said my name.

"Yeah, something will be _wrong!" _I stoop down and grab a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball. "When I'm done with your _face!"_

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

The Sandman was not pleased with himself.

_At. All._

North made the task seem like nothing really, just a simple little detour in his daily nighttime routines.

But as Sandy got closer to his (he hated using this word) _target_, it seemed more like a secret crime than a simple track off the beaten path.

North seemed so... _agitated_ when he called Sandy in privately. He had suggested to the big guy that he use the Northern Nights call, but apparently, his symbols weren't all too clear.

Sandy arrives at his destination, a house that a little boy by the name of Daniel lives in. Well... used to. Sandy knows exactly where he is, and the little boy isn't in bed like he should be. Sandy passes through the frost-covered window and floats in the warm room. Why would North ask the little Sandman to check in the house for anything unus-

Oh.

Well.

Daniel's bigger sister, Morgaine, is laying in her dark green bed, the covers pulled over her body, and a certain winter spirit dozes on the covers next to her, the thick blanket between them apparently keeping her warm.

Sandy smiles, his heart filled with happiness at the sight.

Jack finally found his one-

"Chris..."

Sandy freezes.

Did Morgaine just say another man's name?

"Chris, you're such a fuggin dick..."

He floats closer to her, smiling, but she stays silent.

Sandy shrugs. Jack's arms circle around her waist and her eyes fly open. Her brilliantly bright green eyes don't see Sandy (whew!) but settles on the young guardian and she smiles, going back to sleep.

So... Morgaine knows of Jack Frost.

She just turned 19... At age 16 is when humans are considered adults in MiM's book.

Sandy's eyes widen and golden symbols sporadically flash above his head.

Did North know about this?

Of course! That's why he only called the Sandman!

But... did Jack?

Probably not.

Sandy takes a deep breath, dissolves on the other side of the window, and hurriedly forms a sparkling golden jet plane, ready to fly to the North Pole...

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

"Snow day _again?"_ I ask in exasperation to the window covered with snow.

I still can't believe Jack Frost slept with me last night.

Well, by sleeping, I mean... actually sleeping, not... never mind.

"Hey, I don't make the rules," Jack sarcastically replies, probably leaning against my wall.

I whip around to stare at him.

"Yeah you do, you're a winter spirit!"

"Am I?" he scrunches up his face, teasing me. "Oh, I guess you're right! I _do _make the rules right now!" He laughs and I playfully roll my eyes.

Suddenly, Jack lifts up, apparently involuntarily, because he clutches his staff and frantically looks down, wiggling his legs. I run to him and stop, not knowing what the hell to do. The attack is obviously inside him and I can't help him there. A shiver runs through his body and his head limps forward onto his chest, silver-white hair hanging. He starts to fall, and I run underneath him, angling my body so he'd fall where I want him to, and his body falls on my side. He's surprisingly heavy for a pretty thin guy.

"Hey, I'm _lean, _not thin," the teen mutters as I realize I said the last sentence aloud.

I blush and shift my weight so he falls on my bed.

His blue eyes flutter open and he smirks.

"There's room for more," he playfully taunts.

"Hey, you better watch it, you're gonna be on the naughty list," I scold.

Jack shrugs. "Been there, done that. I actually hold record." He props himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, mhm," I skeptically reply and another wicked grin spreads on his face.

"Oh, so Hazel doesn't know how naughty I can be. I'll have to show you sometime," he slowly and seductively suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ew. Keep your mind out of the gutter. Anyways, what was _that?" _I shriek at the end.

"North was calling me in."

"By _hurting _you?!"

"Oh no, it's more like I lift in the air from the overwhelmingly pleasant feeling of wonder that I get in my brain. It doesn't hurt at all, I just acted like it did. To freak you out," the winter spirit nonchalantly says.

I stare at him, my face a sure mask of fury.

"Hey, you touched me," he smirks at me.

I stare at him.

"O...kay, gotta go, North wants me," he quickly says and flies over to my window, opens it, and flits out.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"What's up, Big C?" Jack asks as he stumbles into North's office.

"Big C?" North looks up from carving a small ice sculpture of a female.

"Yeah, that's your rapper name." Jack sniffs and flicks his silver hair out of his piercing blue eyes.

"You kids..." North mutters and gently sets the ice on his table.

"So really, what's up?"

"... Do you know... What an Adult Believer is?" North motions for the guardian to sit and he flops in the huge chair, his staff leaning against his chair.

"No. I mean, I'd think it's an adult who still believes in us." Jack furrows his brow. "But that's not a huge deal because there's loads of adults that still believe, right?"

"Not as many as there used to be. Tell me, when is last time you met an adult zat still believed?" North quietly asks, his strong accent almost hidden.

Jack looks down at his brown pants and mindlessly pick at them, thinking.

"I haven't," he finally answers and looks at North.

"Do you know the age Man in Moon considers believers to be adult?"

"... noooo..."

"Sixteen."

A dull shock flies through Jack's body and settles on his heart.

"Si...s.." he stammers, unable to fully say the word.

"Why you so... weird?" North asks.

"I know an Adult Believer," Jack whispers half to himself. North's eyes widen in shock and he grips the arms of his chair. Of course he already knew that Frosty knew an Adult Believer, he just didn't want him to suspect anything.

"What is it?" Jack looks up and notices the big guy's face paling.

"There is... prophecy. But your believer cannot be the one, there are other believers," North softly lies.

"One what?"

"The one destined to... the one noticed most by Pitch Black."

Jack narrows his blue eyes sceptically.

North isn't telling him everything.

"Why would she be noticed by Pitch?"

"She wouldn't, because prophecy says of a person who'd already died."

Hazel isn't dead, but still, what North says sends another dull shiver down Jack's back. Without realizing it, he clutches his staff tightly.

"So... Pitch Black's gonna hit on a dead chick?" Jack raises his eyebrows and sceptically asks. North looks at him, blue eyes wide in bewilderment.

"No, I say not that! It could mean person is dead figuratively, not literally."

"WHEW! Thank goodness, 'cuz I would have seriously given Pitch some hardcore dating advice if he went for a skeleton," Jack jokes and sighs in mock relief.

North facepalms and groans. Jack twirls his staff in his right hand.

"Jaaaaack, why did Man in Moon-"

"Make me so funny and utterly irresistable?" Jack quickly interrupts. "I don't know! I didn't think you'd be the person to notice that, though. Not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing..." Jack trails off and smirks at North, who has his arms folded, his naughty and nice tattoos clearly showing.

"Hey, um... I've always wondered; why did you put the naughty tattoo on your _right _arm? I can't help but feel it has connotation to-" The silver-haired teen starts, but gets interrupted by North.

"Don't you have other work to do?" North deadpans.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope, not really, no. Don't _you _have stuff to do? It's December 5th already."

"Yes," North sighs and stands up. "Get outta here and Hey!" he shouts, noticing Jack about to leave. "Take good care of your Adult Believer. Zey are precious things."

A pale pink appears in the young guardian's pale cheeks and he stammers out a yes.

Little did North know that that was already on Jack's list.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

_Tap tap tap_

I sigh and walk over to my window, opening it.

Nothing.

Again.

Good thing I went to a random meeting with some random people to do some random meditating because if I hadn't, I would have gone crazy from the sporadic tapping on my window.

I close the cold window and return to my desk in my room.

I play my paused CD of Enya and go back to writing a story for my French class.

Glorious silence reigns for a couple of minutes.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"HOLY FUCK!" I scream and throw down my pen, storming over to my window.

I open it and furiously hiss out in the cold dark night. "JACK, _stop it! _Just fucking come in already!"

"Hm. I see my lesson this morning didn't help your language," a familiar voice exclaims behind me.

I slam my window shut, the glass rumbling from my force, and I swivel around, glaring at him.

"Aaaaaand your neighbor officially thinks you're crazy now," he informs me, smirking at my growing anger.

"Yeah, I am going crazy," I snidely remark at the handsome teen.

"Aww, why?"

"Because you are an interrupter of the peace," I sniff and hold my head up, walking back to my room.

"Hey, speaking of interrupting, you wanna see Nort- Santa Claus?" Jack follows me and taps my sheet of homework with his staff, sending beautiful soft white frost tendrils reaching from the corners to the middle.

"How is that related to interrupting?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugs.

"And why did you ruin my homework? Look, the ink's running now." I shove the paper in his face.

"Looks like I've _improved _it," he mutters and nods to his 'brilliant' work. I sigh and nod in agreement. I hated homework anyways. I giggle, suddenly thinking of a scenario.

_"Hey Ms. LaFairre, here's my French homework. Sorry it looks like crap, Jack Frost kinda touched it with his magical stick."_

I laugh at my brilliant double-meaning of 'magical stick', earning a weird look from Jack.

"Yeah, sure. I'm up for Santa. What time?" I answer.

"This weekend. Saturday. Mmmmmmm... 9 in the morning." Jack smiles charmingly, and my heart melts.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Going to creep on me some more tonight?" I half-joke.

"Yup. I'm going to be like Edward and stare at you all night." He inches closer, bares his white teeth and hisses like a snake. I instinctively put my hands on guard and quickly lower them, cheeks flushing.

"Can you ever be serious?" I ask, eyes twinkling with humor.

"Uhm, let me think. Nope," he immediately replies and softly bites the end of my nose with his teeth, making me blush again.

Oh yeah.

Tonight is going to be a looooong night.

* * *

**Okay, that was a _really _crappy ending for a really crappy end, but I promise I will make it up in later chapters! My cat's sitting behind me on my chair so I can't sit all the way back and I can't really think clearly because she is a CUTIE! :P**

**Whoever got the Lord of the Rings reference totally earns a short story between you and Jack Frost (written by me and sent as a private message)! Whatever you want, but no lemon. I don't write good lemon :( If you have a scenario in mind, tellah meh and I will write it like you want it! (If you got the reference...)**

**Thank you! **

**I will also try to respond to every review via private message, but I do not make any promises...**

**Jack: Like that promise that you'd post every username that like/favorited/reviewed every two chapters?**

**Me: SHADDUP. Shaddup, Jack! Just Shaddup and come here... so I can do things to you... kids, avert your precious eyes...**


	6. Ch 5: Oh Joy School

**A/N: Hellooooo! Another update :) **

**My computer broke down so I couldn't post this and I feel sooooo BAD! :(**

**Forgive me, pleeease? Ok, you don't have to. AAAAAnyways.**

**Apologies for awkward moments and the awkward ending!**

**I'm feeling like Jack isn't acting like he should... please _please please_ tell me if his character isn't right!**

**Question: what's a really good annoying as _hell _nickname that Hazel can give Jack? I have a few, but just want to ask my lovely audience!**

**I will clear up any confusing emotions that the characters have next chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Jack Frost looooooves reviews ;)**

**Actually, I don't know if he does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Oh Joy. School.**_

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"What if I gave you a... coffee?"

"No."

"But you were hesitant to say that."

I sigh and facepalm my forehead. Why on earth did Karma have to decide to make me able to see Jack Frost?

"It's still a no!" I shout at the teen and shove my homework in my purse.

"What if... there was another snow day?"

"There can't be another snow day, there's been two already, and besides, classes have started for the people who want to take early classes. And it's Friday. There can't possibly be a snow day on a Saturday."

"Damn. What if..." Jack scrunches up his face, blue eyes searching for an answer on the ground.

"Just give up," I state and walk around my room, grabbing things for my classes.

His face lights up and I roll my eyes.

"Whatif vikingsyou?" he asks, suddenly eager. His face no longer rests in the nook of his arm, pleading up at me. His bright blue eyes twinkle.

_"What?" _I ask, exasperated.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"A little faster please, grandpa!" I tease. Jack scowls at me from under his dark brows and I giggle.

"What if I kissed you? Then can I come?" he asks. My heart stops and I'm sure I give the impression of a wide-mouth frog.

"No." My voice wavers a bit and I curse myself, returning back to my packing. Why oh _why _did I have to reject a _kiss? _It's just an innocent kiss, and I _had _to turn down one from one of the most _handsomest _boys. _**Typical.**_

"You sounded pretty hesitant there, you have to admit," he mocks.

"PSH, no I didn't," I retort, but I notice my voice isn't as sharp as I thought it would be.

Why oh _WHY _for the love of all the Russians in the world did I have to _do _that?!

"Yes you did," a voice breathes in my ear, making me literally shiver. I drop my headphones and stand there for a second, not sure what to do. Jack Frost lightly traces his finger down my jawline and I turn to face him. I involuntarily take a step back, not realizing how close we were. He pinches my nose with his cold index finger and thumb.

"So what's your answer?" he asks, bright blue eyes staring intensely in mine. I open my mouth a little and say nothing. No matter how hard I try, I cannot bring myself to say yes... or no. Jack takes my open mouth and silence as a welcome, and he rushes in, my eyes barely catching a glimpse of his lips before they lock onto mine.

My mind instantly freezes.

I can't do anything but softly kiss him back and close my eyes, thinking of nothing but him. I can suddenly feel everything, his freezing hands lightly cupping my jaw, the soft (and extremely embarrassing) moans that escape from my mouth, the obvious desire hidden in Jack's locked lips.

I'm kissing Jack Frost.

The thought settles deep in my mind, and for a moment, just a moment, I don't care if I'm doing anything incredibly stupid.

A wave of light-headedness rushes in my mind and I want... no, I need to have more of him. I grab his silver hair, digging my fingers in the long locks, and he groans a little. I instantly pull back, worried.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"No," he replies, voice strained a little.

We stand there for a couple of long seconds, just looking at each other's faces.

Wow. I feel like I'm transported into Twilight.

Can I get an "Awkward?"

AWWWWW-KWARD!

I clear my throat and turn away, suppressing my giggles.

"Uhm..." Jack starts.

YES! I have successfully managed to freeze a winter spirit's brain!

Check that off my bucket list.

Sarcasm.

I realize I'm jabbering off in my head and my face scrunches up, my brain trying (and failing) to be serious.

"You can do me a favor and... go to Australia... get me a member from Thunder From Down Under..." I rant to Jack Frost and instantly cuss under my breath.

_Thunder From Down Under?! Was I serious? __They had to be like... the male IDOLS of masculinity!_

"What?" he asks. GREAT! Apparently he didn't hear.

"Nothing," I quickly answer and zip up my backpack.

_Stop it, Hazel. Stop and think. _

_Have you ever gone this mentally weirded out when other boys kissed you? _

...no.

_No, great! So why do it now?_

...Because they weren't nearly as good...

_I'm sure they were better than this boy here._

But I didn't have the... _feeling _that I got with him.

_Yes you did. Once._

Oh shut up. You know he was lying.

I shake my head, clearing myself of the mental argument. I didn't want to get pissed off today. I look at Jack Frost, noticing the spirit amusedly leaning against his staff.

"Ready, Sno Cone?" I innocently ask, putting a mask of happiness on. He grumbles at me from under his dark eyebrows.

"Don't call me Sno Cone."

"Oh, you can leave anytime you want," I happily reply, lightly mocking him.

"Hey, respect your elders!" Jack chastises playfully, but he follows me out of my room...

* * *

A boom scares the living shit out of me as the science class does a lab outside. I snap my head up and glare at the freshmen as they knock on the windows and draw male anatomy parts on the frosted windows, making sure they pissed me off. I don't notice I'm growling until a cold hand massages between my shoulder and my neck.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." I mumble and try to ignore the kids, going back to my grading.

"You apologize too much. But seriously, is this all you do?" Jack replies and squints at the tests I'm grading.

"Yup. I enjoyed Teacher's Aide so much in high school that I thought I'd help a professor and do some teacher's aide type stuff when I'm not taking a class. I just grade and make copies. Sometimes I make a thank you card and some stuff..." I ramble, trying to distract myself from the freshmen boy who were now checking inside their noses through the weak reflection in the glass. Jack grimaces.

"Man, it's cute when 5-year-old try to see inside their nostrils, but it's not so pretty when you're like... 18..." Jack mutters.

"YUP!" I agree. I grin suddenly. "Hey Jack, I think there's something in your nose too... lemme see..." I drop the red pen and make a grab for his pale face, and he grips his staff automatically. He shouts as I leap off the chair and push his stick to the side. We're both laughing and I reach out and neatly pinch his nose with my fingers.

"HA! GOTCHA NOSE! PAYBACK!" I shout triumphantly and wrinkle my nose at him. He looks at me, eyes wide, and apparently in shock of my mood change. I smugly sit my little white as- butt down and smugly continue my work.

"Hazel..." Jack's voice sounds muffled. I look at him, confused. "Look in your window," he whispers through one side of his mouth.

There stands four freshmen boys, all with orange hair spilling over their beanies, staring at me, mouths in perfect 0's.

Yes, not O's.

0's.

Oh great. I must look like I wrestled with the air and nipped a molecule of dust.

I bet I must look perfectly sane now.

* * *

"Ah! Coffee!" I groan after my Calculus class and head downstairs, the winter spirit floating above me, trying hard not to cause a cold breeze. I make a beeline for Starbuck's and breathe deeply, the rich aroma of coffee filling my nose. Thank the Winter Spirits Of The World that the line is short! I pick out an espresso with a ridiculous amount of calories and fish out my money. Jack sniffs. I glance at him. He's dripping water off the ends of his silvery hair, which looks a bit deflated.

"Oh Shit!" I cuss, which must make me look even more sane. Cussing after looking at nothing.

"I'll drink this outside," I whisper and Jack nods, eyebrow raised like _'Really?'_, spraying more water on me. I flinch as the freezing drops hit my face, which earns me a few stares. I resist the urge to introduce them to my middle finger.

I reach the cashier and freeze.

Chris Graham.

The a little overweight blonde's fake smile falters and he groans so quietly, I almost don't hear it.

I clench my jaw and order my drink through my teeth.

"Who's that?" Jack notices my anger.

I don't reply. I had a dream about Chris just the other night before I found Jack holding me. It was a lovely dream. I had gone up to the cheater and smiling, took a toothpick and slowly, but surely cut off his tes- nothing.

Chris mumbles the total to me and I hold the bill out to him, but as he tries to grab it, I pull it back to myself, my face a furious mask. I hold it out to him again, but I pull it back when he tries to grab it again. This time, I earn a few more stares. I don't care. Blood rushes through my veins, fills my head, and I can't think straight.

"Can you just _give _me the damned money?" Chris asks angrily through his teeth.

"Oh, sorry, I can't '_help it',_ it's not my fault that the money keeps egging you on and then you don't get what you want," I grit.

"Hazel, please," Jack whispers in my ear, cold frost freezing the top of my ear. The chill startles me out of my mood and I glance at Jack. He's dripping onto the floor steadily now.

I fling the bill on the counter and Chris crumbles it up in his fist. I don't bother to get my change and I make a beeline right out of the cashier area. I impatiently wait for my espresso, arms folded. Once I receive what I ordered, I head straight on out there and grip my coffee tight as cold air hits my face, stinging my cheeks. Jack raises in the air and whoops in delight at the cold air, and I giggle at his happiness. After a bit, he comes back down, and my drink is already half gone, the anger completely vaporized from me. I laugh at his hair, which is now sticking in every which way, and spill a little coffee. Jack frowns at me and his hands immediately come up to fix his hair.

"What's it feel like? To fly in the air and be so happy because of it?" I suddenly ask, and sit at a bench close to me. He sits next to me and put his staff horizontally on his knees.

"Hell, I don't know," he starts, staring intensely at his staff. I pull my head back a little, surprised at the mild curse. He looks into my eyes, cyan orbs filled with wonder. "It feels amazing. Given the fact that I was melting, I didn't feel so good. I felt like I was sweating... like a cold sweat that you'd get if you're sick... and my body just started to send flash signs to my brain. Don't give me that look, _yes, _I have a _brain..._ It happens if I'm indoors for like... five hours at a given time... it really depends on the inside temperature. But when I got outside, I felt instantly cured, like how you'd feel going into your house after a long run in the summer. Well, given you, I don't think you'd run, but you get my drift. Literally." The mischievous winter spirit blows a little in my face, sending a wave of cold air and peppermint scent, and I glare at him.

"Wanna play a game? It goes like this. I pour steaming hot coffee down Jack Frost's hoodie," I ask him, holding out my almost empty cup. He raises his hands in mock surrender, and I wink at him.

"So who was that?" he asks, getting straight to the point. I sigh.

"He's my ex boyfriend. He... cheated on me and lied and he's still lying to me about it." I finish, calming myself down.

"Then why're you so mad about it? People lie everyday," Jack answers honestly, looking hard for my answer.

"Because...," I start with a shaky breath and look down at my empty cup. "I fell in love with him." I clench my stomach, immediately regretting what I said.

Jack's silent. I look into his face, and his eyes search the ground. I look back at my cup and start peeling it apart.

_Yup. Now you've done it. Good job._

"Do you still love him?" he suddenly asks. I feel his gaze on my face again and it gives me a warm feeling.

"No," I sigh. "I guess... I don't know why I'm still pissed. I guess it's just my temper. I have zero tolerance for cheaters." I look back in his face and smile. He smirks.

"When you mean _cheaters... _do you mean _relationship _cheaters or... _test _cheaters? Because if you mean _test _cheaters,... I'm screwed," he jokes and I smack him in the arm, laughing.

"Naw, I definitely don't even _like _Chris in the slightest. I am single and ready to mingle!" I joke back, and my stomach clenches again. I might be overdoing it. I quickly hide my act and pinch his cold nose again.

"What'd you do _that _for?!" Jack asks defensively, his cheeks coloring a little.

Is that... Jack Frost... _blushing?_

"Gotcha. Twice. You pinched _my _nose three times! And I still have one more to go! And I'm letting you off easily here, I got _bit _the second time!"_  
_

"Hey, that was a playful _nip!" _He retorts.

"Same diff." I shrug and toss my destroyed cup in the trash.

"OOH!" I shout as I make the basket. I look back at Jack, who quickly looks away from me, acting like he wasn't watching me. It makes me feel giddy inside as I notice he's still blushing...

A wave of... something came over Jack as Hazel pinches his nose. Whatever it was, it sends little rapid signals in his stomach and shoots warmth up his spine up to his cheeks. And these were _pleasant, _not like when he defrosts. These were... indescribable. Like little pleasant feelings he gets when children laugh because of something he, Jack Frost, created, except more... _difficult..._

Jack isn't entirely sure what the hell they were, but he promises that he will pelt Hazel with so many snowballs, her language will be like a saint's after he's done.

She won't utter one damn more cuss-

Ah, who was he kidding? She was starting to rub off on him.

And Jack Frost isn't really one for following rules.

* * *

**Yeah. Awkward ending. It's just... Ima so tired! (It's 2:36 am) I can't think nothing except for making snowflakes and playing in the snow later today with a kid I babysit. I'm babysitting 6:30 pm-1:00 am, so I might have a chapter, but if any, it'll be short. So... I'm going to make snowflakes and we're going to probably make letters in the snow for Jack Frost, because he believes in Frosty too. **

**Soooo... Yup.**


	7. Ch 6: The Call

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Woohoo!  
So apparently, I'm not needed to babysit, so I can't play in the snow at like 11 at night tonight :( So sad :(**

**This is a short one but I hope it elicits a... 'proper' (for lack of better word) response from you dear readers :)**

**The plot will quicken after next chapter! I swear it on my life's life!**

**Sorry for the weird wording at the end!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Call**_

The ride back to my house at 5 isn't held in silence at all.

"Well, that was an incredibly boring day," Jack muses as I turn down the temperature.

"Hey, quit flicking the frost from your hoodie, it's getting all over my car," I say, and wipe snow from my dashboard.

"What, worried I'll get you too wet?" His handsome face smirks and I blush, thinking of a less PG rated version of 'wet'. I don't answer.

"Is that what you do every day?" he asks.

"No, I have English, Theatre, and Chemistry on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"You don't have all of them in the same day?"

"No."

"Again with the no's?"

"Again with the un-seriousness?"

"Hey, it's impossible for me to be serious," he replies and blows a snowflake on my nose.

I smile and feel carefree all of the sudden.

"You used magic on me, huh?" I smirk at Jack's reaction.

'WHAT? _ME? _*scoff* WHAT?! I... *scoff* NEVER!" he mocks innocence and his blue eyes widen.

"You need to have fun once in a while, you're so uptight," he says.

"How's THIS for fun?!" I suddenly yell playfully and put on my burned CD of random songs and put on Calle Ocho.

"One, two, three, four, uno, do', tres, cuatro! I know you want me, you know I wantcha, I know you want me, you know I wantcha!" I sing and speak the Spanish with Pitbull, thoroughly enjoying Jack's reaction now. His eyes remain wide as he observes my craziness.

"Ella quiere su Rumba, COMO?" I shout.

"¡Ella quiere tu Rumba, Jack! ¿Porque no se dales? ¡Ella es una chica muy guapa y ella está en tu alcance! Ow OW!" I start speaking in random Spanish, which freaks Jack out even more. I glance at him in the dark. It looks like he's huddled in the corner of his seat, and he grips the edges of the seats.

"You're young once, but you can be immature forever," I say and wink at him, turning back to the road.

"Mér finnst mér nokkrar smákökur. Smákökur. Smákökur. Smákökur." I sing in Icelandic.

I hear Jack breathe a very loud sigh of relief as I get back home and we go in the house.

"What, you no like my singing?" I ask him playfully and he points the curved edge of the staff at me, smirking.

"THAT'S... more like it," he says and rushes upstairs, enticing me to follow.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going, _young man? _Come down this _instant, _dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!" I call up to him and pop a frozen pizza in the oven. He slowly but loudy rambles down the stairs, huffing loudly.

"Killjoy." He groans and flops in a chair in the dining room. Twelve long minutes drag by and I stand there, fingers tapping on my hip, Jack's head rolled backward and his mouth open in mock boredom.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Pizza's ready!" I shout and take the pizza out with mittens.

Jack's head immediately snaps up and his face lights up.

"Careful, it's hot," I warn as I put a piece on a plate and put the plate on the table in front of him. He picks up the slice and tries to bite it, but drops it immediately when the burning sauce sears his tongue.

"SHIT!" he yells and I stare at him, surprised by the language he spat out. His face instantly turns red and he starts dripping. I don't like it. My nerves tingle as I rush and open a window, and that seems to help as his hair freezes again.

"You just said the shit word," I say in a quiet voice.

He seems to just notice that, and his eyes widen.

"Oh," he says.

"Yeaaaaaah..." I reply.

Awkward silence.

Jack concentrates on the slice again and pokes it with his index finger. It freezes to where it was before, and he picks it up, content, muching away.

"Remember, no sex noises," I remind him and his dismisses me with a wave of his hand.

I pick up my piece and start to bite...

_Riiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

I groan and slam the slice down on my plate. I reach over and grab the phone.

"Hello? ... No. Yes. Yes. No. I don't want to take your survey. Can you take my number off your list? Thank you," I curtly end and hang up the phone.

_Riiing Riiing Riiing!_

I glance at the number. Same caller.

"Hjello?" I answer with phlegm in my throat and an accent. "No. I am aboard Nero's starship, I... no, I be seeleuhs. Whachoo wanta me to do? I cana send you over to Chreestopher Columbus... well, eef you no wanta dhat, I gota my Captin nexta to me. You wanta to talka to Nero? Yu can't be Captin Kirk, though. Or Chris Pine. Captin Nero no like dhem. Oh, yu no Chris Pine? Shame, he soundsa exactly like Jack Frost. Captin Nero, dhe phone ees foh yu!" I pretend to hand the phone over to Captain Nero, but I notice the survey person's already ended the conversation over on her line. I smirk at Jack's shocked face.

"And _that's _how you get them to stop calling," I smugly eat the pizza while Jack keeps looking, a smile growing on the edges of his lips.

Comfortable silence...

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_

"WHAT is with all these CALLS?" I scream and pick up the phone, glad that I at least ate my pizza.

"Hello?!" I answer in a not-so-friendly voice.

I listen to the girl gabble over the phone.

My face pales.

Oh no.

"Wait, hold on!"

Jack leans forward, concerned at my frantic voice.

"What do you _mean, accident?!" _I practically shout over the phone.

This cannot be happening.

Tears start to fill in my eyes.

The world swims before me and I can see nothing but blurs.

"Is he okay?" I ask again, my voice deathly quiet.

_"Yes, but..."_

"BUT?"

_"Please, Miss Winters, try to calm down. He'll only leave with a scar."_

"A SCAR?! WHERE? Don't you understand, he's my _little brother! _I promised I'd keep him _safe! _And now one of the most safest places isn't much better than the BOOGEYMAN'S LAIR?!"

Jack suddenly grips his staff that was laying on the table and mouths, 'What?' to me. I shake my head at him, tears flowing freely.

_"It's only on the face-"_

"_ONLY _on the _FACE?"_

_"Please, Miss Winters. I understand your brother means a lot to you. It's just a small scar, it lies on the side of his face, below the temple. You still have your brother. He's still alive," _the nurse informs me over the phone.

"Okay, okay okay okay," I deeply breathe, trying to calm myself. My hands are shaking as I realize Danny could have died. The scar lies below the temple... he could have died today. "Can I speak to Danny?"

The phone goes silent for a moment.

_"SISSY!" _I hear my little brother's young voice over the phone.

"Danny! Are you alright?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Relax, sissy, you're so uptight!"_

I giggle, my tears subsiding. "Where'd you get _that _word? Did Jack Frost teach it to you?" I ask playfully.

_"No, silly, Nursey said it to another person! I got a red lollipop from Nursey!" _he cheerily says.

"Okay, Danny, as long as you get all the sweets you want, I'm perfectly happy. I gotta go, but I'll call you later, okay?" My voice cracks at the end.

_"Okay, sissy. I love you!" _

"... I love you too," I sincerely reply and hang up.

"What was that?" Jack fiercely asks me, gripping his staff even tighter.

"Danny got in a car accid-" I cut off, unable to say more, and I break down again, covering my face with my hands.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack rushes over to me and gently stand me up.

"Why do I always cry?" I loudly cry into my hands, feeling weak.

"Hey, you cry as much as you want. You have every right to," the winter spirit soothingly says and before I know it, he's led me to the couch, and he picks me up.

I sit in his lap and bury my face in his hoodie, clutching the cold fabric.

Why?

First my mother...

now Danny's suffering...

No, Danny's not suffering. He's happy, he's happy...

I try to console myself and end up spilling more tears.

My face feels numb...

Jack's hand hold me and his fingers lightly rub the tops of my shoulders.

"It's okay... it's okay..." he murmurs, calming me down.

My tears turn to hiccups and I loosen my grip on Jack's sweatshirt...

"Thank you..." I whisper in his chest.

Danny's fine. He's got his lollipops... he's okay.

I confirm the pleasing thought in my mind, and smile against the cold hoodie.

Thank you Karma, for letting me be able to see Jack Frost, I think, and I blush.

"You're pretty hot there," Jack playfully mutters to me, knowing I was okay.

"I'm _always _hot. _Both _ways," I reply.

Jack chuckles and damn, it is _hot. _It fills my heart and my stomach flutters.

I try to sit up- well, my _mind _tries to make me sit up, but I stay there, head against Jack's cold chest, and he stays there, arms wrapped around me.

I strangely don't want to leave him now. My heart aches at the thought. I hear Jack's heart thumping madly, and I smile, enjoying the moment, shutting off my mind, which tells me it's just comfy to be in his arms, and that's all I like about this moment. I don't care about what my mind says. I know in my heart that I think there's more to Jack than just being a 'comfy pillow'.

Jack knows his heart is beating outrageously, but he doesn't care. Every thought is geared to protecting Hazel, the small, fragile human in his arms.

His mind says it's just natural brotherly protection instinct, but his heart says something quite different. All he knows is, he feels annoyed at the thought of leaving her now. He mentally sighs and tells his mind to shut up, and enjoys the moment.

We never notice a small note magically appear on the refrigerator door.

A note written with wet black glittering ink.


	8. Ch 7: Kangaroo? I'm a Bunny

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!  
I was thinking about saying I won't update until I have 5 reviews, but... I realize that my story isn't _that_ popular, so I'm just going to hope you enjoy this ridiculously long chapter! Sorry for the lack of description of North's workshop, I just really need this chapter done, because the next chapters will be chock-filled with action.**

**A lot of thanks to ByeByeRainBird for Jack's nickname that Hazel gives him later in in the chapter :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Kangaroo? I'm a Bunny.**_

I haven't slept a wink.

I'm still huddled in Jack's hoodie, wide awake, when the sun rises on Saturday.

"Hey, you're freezing!" Jack exclaims, being in the same predicament as me.

"What? No I'm not," I defend.

"Yes you are, you're shivering and your lips are blue."

I look up at Jack's concerned face and forget what I was about to say. I just sit there like an idiot, studying the way his brilliant blue eyes look in my green ones, the way his chest moves up and down with each breath he takes, feeling every single heartbeat through the thin royal blue fabric. How can this boy make me feel so... aggravated? Yet, it feels right.

"No, I'm fi-" I start.

"Stop it." Jack rolls his eyes.

I grumble and (reluctantly) pry myself away from him, checking the time.

"Oh shit, it's 8:30!" I exclaim, dread sinking in my stomach.

"Why so worried? We'll be there in half an hour..." Jack asks, apparently not understanding that I need about forty minutes to make myself B-E-A-uuuutiful! Hey, I'm a girl. What's more, I'm a girl that likes her long hot showers.

"I gotta get ready. There's some things in the freezer if you want to eat something for breakfast." I rush up the stairs, Jack following.

"Okay, suit yourself, but no peeking in the shower!" I call to him as he checks out my room and I fling a cute outfit in my bathroom.

"DANG it!" I hear Jack jokingly snap under his breath.

I lean out of my bathroom doorway and do the "I'm watching you" sign before slamming my door shut.

I sigh and turn on the shower, allowing the freezing water to heat up. I stare at myself in the mirror.

I can't believe I'm going to meet Santa Claus in less than a half an hour.

How many times have I tried to stay up late with Danny, waiting for the familiar clop of flying reindeer on my rooftops?

And how many times have I always failed, waking up to find new presents around our tree?

I smile at the thought, and suddenly, my heart sags. I feel older than ever, my father dead, Mum taking some therapy, and Danny about to turn 8 years old already.

I startle out of my daze, noticing fog on the mirror already. I take my shirt off and freeze.

I forgot one very important step.

I reach over and lock the bathroom door, and I can just imagine Jack Frost smirking at the click of the lock turning.

Cheeks red, I strip and step into the shower, thoroughly enjoying the warm steam roll off my skin. In my mind, I set some serious goals. Wash my hair, wash my body, and it should be done in ten minutes. That gives me fifteen minutes to get ready. I set my determined face, and drip some shampoo in my hands...

* * *

In SEVEN minutes (WOW), I step out of the shower and do a little dance of triumph. In my eccentric state of mind, I write "JF, WHAT?!" on my mirrors. I dry my body and hair and check my clock. 8:42. Great! I take fifteen minutes to dress, style my hair, and put on the tiniest bit of makeup. I have to pull out a little standing mirror, for my mirrors are still foggy and I don't really want to wrench myself away from the warm room. Finally, I open the door and jump out into my room, and open my arms wide as if I was presenting myself. Which I am.

"TA-DAAAA!" I shout and startle Jack Frost, who's practicing putting frost on my homework.

"Got everything?" He smiles at my happiness.

"Well, what'll I need? I'm not staying the night, am I?" My face falls and I freeze in my pose.

"No no no no no, of course not! It's just pretty cold there."

"Oh right, I forgot my phone! One sec," I exclaim and dash in my stuffy bathroom. Jack slyly peeks his head inside and bursts out laughing when he sees my note to him on the mirrors.

"You won't need your phone, darling," Jack says to me.

I stare at him.

Darling? Where the hell did that come from?

"Nice note!" he comments on my note.

My cheeks burn red and I put on my black London jacket, the white mittens, and light blue beanie.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Jack muses, stroking his chin with his hand.

"Oh, no, totally not. I'm just a person who looks like whoever you met, and I totally stole her clothing, Snowball," I answer sarcastically, my eyes popping out, and my face looking like the 'You don't say?' meme.

Jack narrows his eyes and carelessly points his staff at me.

"You, Missy. Downstairs. Now."

"How're we getting there?"

"Welcome aboard Jack Frost Airlines. Please remember to keep your hands and feet inside the incredibly handsome vehicle as we get ready for takeoff."

"How do you even know what to say?"

Jack opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly, a bright light appears in between us, and two huge furry things jump out of the light. Before I know what's going on, I'm shoved in a sack with Jack Frost and tossed through a magic portal.

And let me tell you, this whole time, I'm unattractively screaming random syllables at the creatures. It's not fun being in a portal. At all.

My navel feels like it's being pulled from the inside, and it takes all my willpower to not throw up on the obviously frustrated winter spirit. The coarse fabric of the sack scratches at my face, and I feel my beanie slip off. All this time, I feel like I'm falling about 150 feet per second. My stomach clenches, and I curse and bless myself for not eating breakfast.

"GAH GIRLEKIRE!" I say as we crash hard on some sort of tile floor. The opening of the sack reveals itself and I scramble out of there, accidentally kicking Jack in the face in the process.

And run into a giant kangaroo.

Who's laughing. Wait, what?

"GAH! MUHLA!" I smartly exclaim.

"Oh, good one there, mate! If I'd have kicked the He-Who's-Ego-Knows-No-Limits in the face, I would have..." the Australian-sounding kangaroo cracks up in laughter once more, clutching his sides and stomping a huge furry foot on the floor.

I swiftly back away from him and put my hands up in a defense position. My hair's a mess, I can feel it. My beanie's probably still in the bag, and only one collar of my jacket stands up, and my eyes dart from random creature to random creature. I only have time to make note of a giant kangaroo, a beautiful humming-bird lady, a huge man with an equally huge beard, and a tiny little golden man.

Jack crawls out of the bag, rubbing his head where I kicked him underneath his now really messy hair, and glares at the kangaroo, who's just now starting to get himself under control. He picks up his staff and walks over to me, handing me my beanie.

I don't take it.

"Who's the kangaroo?" I ask Jack out of the corner of my mouth, hands still up.

He looks at me with surprised blue eyes, and the kangaroo stops laughing immediately.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack bursts with laughter.

"WHAT?!" I ask, exasperated.

"Kangaroo? I'm a bunny," The kangar- bunny replies to me, glaring at Frosty.

"I... I... didn't... say... aaaaanything!" Jack says between short gasps, and cracks up again at the last word.

"Bunny?" I step backward involuntarily as the bunny struts over to me. He holds out a furry paw and in the middle sits a small pink and yellow egg.

"The Easter Bunny!" He sounds calm now, almost... excited. "Here, eat the top!" He picks up the egg with surprisingly gentle paws for a giant rabbit, and holds it out to me. I skeptically take it, and lightly bite the top. Sweet flavor bursts in my mouth and I realize it's chocolate, not a regular hard-boiled egg. My eyes widen as the creamy milk chocolate slides down my throat, and I look down at the egg. In the middle is a the tiniest marshmallow bird I've ever seen in my life. It's no bigger than my pinkie fingernail.

"Wow!" I look up in wonder at the Easter Bunny, and suddenly hug him, making him step back, surprised. After a second, he hugs me back, and I bury my face in his soft warm fur, feeling like a child again.

"Thanks, Easter Bunny!" I pull back and smile at the smiling rabbit.

"Call me Bunnymund, ya little Anklebiter," he replies, looking absolutely thrilled. I glance at Jack Frost, who looks irritated at our immediate friendship.

Note to self: What's got Jack's staff up his butt?

Bunnymund gently put his paw on my back and leads me to the other... creatures standing (and flitting) before me. The huge man with the huge beard steps forward excitedly.

"Velcome, Morgaine, to ze North Pole!" he shouts and lifts his arms high up into the sky. Naughty and Nice tattoos are slapped on his arms.

Wait...

"Santa?" I slowly ask, and nearly piss myself when he suddenly hugs me tightly. I'm too shocked to hug back. Santa Claus, the legend, is hugging me. Santa Claus... Father Christmas... is hugging... _me. _He lets me go and folds his arms.

"Eh, I prefer North," he says, vibrant blue eyes twinkling.

"And I prefer Hazel," I smartly reply, and he laughs, the warmth of it filling the huge room.

A flurry of bright colors rush up to me, and I exclaim incoherently as I feel my mouth being wrenched open.

"Oh, look at your beautiful teeth! They're almost as white as Jack's!" a happy voice says, and the colors move back, revealing the humming-bird lady's pleasantly smiling face. Tiny humming-bird fairy things with long noses flit around her and smile at me.

"Snowball's?" I ask, suddenly feeling a small wave of emotion run through my stomach. _Is this... jealousy you got going there? _my mind evilly asks, and I push the thought away.

"His teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" she answers brightly, laughing a little at my nickname I dubbed Jack.

Jack mumbles and walks over to me, covering his mouth. I notice a glance that the lady gives Jack, and my jealousy increases, tempting me to break the friendly bond between me and the fairy.

"Oh, I'm the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Toothiana! Or just Tooth!" She exclaims to me, apparently realizing manners. I inwardly growl at my inner self, forcing myself to calm down. My jealousy disappears... almost... and I smile at the tooth fairy.

"I remember you gave me a whopping three dollars for just one tooth," I recall, and her face lights up. If that's possible.

"Yes, I did! Your second premolar tooth was just so beautiful, not a speck!"

"Thaaaanks," I reply, a bit weirded out. How can someone gets so excited over teeth?

The small golden man floats up to me and pulls on my pant leg.

"Oh hi! Who are you?" I kneel.

He opens his hands, palms up, and a small scene in glittering sand appears. A child sleeps in a bed and a smaller version of the man enters, a long stream of sand projecting from his hand. The sand circles around the girl's head and miniature mermaids leap from golden waves, making the child smile contentedly in her sleep.

"The Sandman!" I exclaim, and the scene dissolves back in his hands. He smiles at me (man, these legendary figures sure like to smile) and I have the urge to hug him too, but I stay back, realizing that might be a bit too weird. I mean, he's just so cute! His hair sticking out and his chubby little face doesn't help the situation. He radiates warm off him, and I realize he looks like a tiny little sun. I stand up, and sigh loudly.

"What is matter?" North asks.

"Nothing, it's just... I didn't realize I'd be meeting the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman as well as Santa Claus. It's just a lot," I reply, feeling overwhelmed.

"Come, I take you on tour." He walks over to me and Jack follows. We step out into a balcony that circles around the workshop. We're immediately greeted by a big furry thing that has a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh hey, Phil! I didn't know you did paperwork!" Jack exclaims at the thing.

"What is it?" I ask, frightened a little.

"It's a Yeti," he nonchalantly replies, winking at the Yeti, who starts punching his fist in his hand.

"Oh..." I say. Where are the elves?

At that point, a tug on my pant leg interrupts my thoughts and a small elf with a pointy hat holds up a plate full of different cookies.

"Thanks!" I suddenly realize I'm starving and I take the plate, ignoring Jack's worried face.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you!" He tries to take the plate from me, but notices it's very warm.

He peers at the cookies, inspecting them closely.

"What?" I ask, giving him his "Bitch, please" look.

"WHAT?!" He exclaims and huffs in frustration.

_"WHAT?!" _I ask again, apparently engaging in a battle of 'What's'.

"Those cookies are perfectly fine!" he shouts, gesturing dramatically to the plate. North finishes signing and looks over, confused.

"Why is it that every time _I _want cookies, they're all slobbered over?!" he fiercely asks North. The big man laughs.

"Ees because they don't like you!"

"And look, there's _fudge! _I didn't know you had _fudge!" _Jack exclaims, and I suddenly get an idea. A brilliant torture. I grab a delicious-looking dry piece of peppermint fudge with flecks of candy cane in the white fudge and slowly bite off a piece, making huge dramatic chomps. I moan in pleasure and swallow it (that's what she said), thoroughly enjoying Jack's exasperated and pained face.

I giggle and hand him a chocolate and white chocolate chip cookie, pitying the practically drooling teen.

"Okay, let's go!" North exclaims and clap Jack on the back, making him lurch. Jack momentarily glares at him, but takes a bite of the cookie and forgets everything. I giggle again, and we take the ridiculously long, but enchanting tour...

* * *

"WOW, that was AMAZING!" I shout as I crawl out of the red bag and onto a patch of new snow in front of my house. The second time of being tossed through a portal is better. I harden my abs, making the journey much easier for me, and this time, I don't kick Jack in the face.

"You liked it, huh?" Jack asks and hands me my beanie. I shove it on my head and shiver in the sudden coldness.

"It was... magical. The elves are so funny! I just want to take one of them home and the food they bake! Wow! And the color! And the commotion! But it wasn't like a disturbing ruckus, it was more like a... cozy house full of loving relatives type noise!" I ramble on to Jack, who stands patiently listening.

When I take a breath to rant on even more about the joyous time I had, Jack calmly put a cold finger to my lips. Which shuts me up instantly. I stand there in shock, my breath leaving trailing mists of tiny crystals. My heart races faster as he leans in toward me, his eyes surprisingly bright in contrast to the dark night. He slowly lifts his finger, almost reluctantly, and leans in towards my ear, white hair softly brushing my earlobe. I shiver again, though from pleasure or coldness, I'm not sure.

"Look at the sky," he breathes, and I turn my head upwards. Tiny snowflakes start to fall, and I smile as one catches on my eyelash. I blink, getting rid of the blurry white circle that almost clouds my vision, and marvel at the white flakes falling against the dark sky. No one's house lights are on, as it's late in the night. The only light comes from the snow on the ground and the bright full moon hanging over us. I lift my hand to catch one, and Jack chuckles as I jump for a beautiful big snowflake. I raise my hand to my eyes and closely watch the snowflake melt on my hand, entranced. Jack looks at the flake too, and smiles at me when it melts. I giggle, acting like a child on Christmas. The snow starts falling more heavily, more snowflakes catching on my lashes. I completely forget about them and the cold as I gaze into Jack's eyes. For once, I don't think of his as Jack Frost, legendary figure who brings winter, but just as Jack Frost, the boy who comforted me in times of trouble and who brings happiness and fun to me.

"You're really beautiful," he quietly says. My mind turns blank.

"Did you just say... I'm beautiful?" I ask half to myself, not believing what he said. He didn't say I was pretty... or sexy... but beautiful. My mind switches from blank to confused. I only knew Jack for two weeks.

He nods slowly, and opens his mouth to say something. He frowns and shakes his head, looking up at the shining moon.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

I nod. "Okay." I mentally hit myself in the head. I'm going way too fast. I'm not even sure if he really likes me, or he's just being nice. I look away from him, towards my house, but I don't notice the young guardian looking back at me, confusion and gentleness that he's never felt before hidden deep in his crystal hues.

"Let's go, shall we?" My voice sounds a lot happier than I thought it would be, and I link my arm through his, skipping through the snow in a happy-go-lucky manner. He plays along and we go inside my dark house. It unsettles me, and I feel as if shadows are following my every move. I hit myself again. _Shadows? Watching you? You must be more mind-boggled from what just happened than I initially thought, _my mind chastises, and I click on the lights. The shadows disappear.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" I take off my outer clothes and walk over to my movie cabinet. Jack smiles and kneels down next to me, looking at all the festive holiday movies.

"There's Santa Claus, Santa Claus 2 and 3, Jack Frost-"

"Jack Frost." Jack interrupts.

"Well, that was rude! Being _totally _inconspicuous, I see."

"Whatevs," The teen sticks his tongue out at me.

"I'm not sure if that's what you want to see..." I start. I remember the 1979 movie clearly. _"The happiness of being me is not what it's cracked up to be... it's lonely being one of a kind..." _The cartoon Jack's song replays in my memory, and I recall the loneliness of Jack in the movie. It might bring the real Jack Frost some painful memories.

"No, I'm going to see it, whether I have to force you to make it play or not," he jokes, twirling his staff in his hand.

I sigh and put the movie in, and microwave some popcorn.

"What're you doing? The movie's starting!" the young guardian exclaims and flops down on the couch.

"I never liked the first few minutes, it's just all about Pardon-me-Pete." I bring some hot buttered popcorn and some napkins.

The white-haired teen gladly takes a handful.

"To be honest with you, I only liked the part where Jack Frost comes in," I say, and shove a lot of popcorn into my mouth, giving me an excuse not to say anything else. Jack looks at me, and I stare on straight ahead at the screen, pretending not to see him from my peripheral. He smiles and brings his bare feet underneath him, huddling more in the corner of the couch. I chuckle, having rid my mouth of the delicious popcorn, and never notice the hooked part of his staff creep over to me. The hook suddenly catches my waist, and my body falls on the side of his. Jack expertly twirls his staff between his fingers and he nonchalantly wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling daring.

I never pay attention to the movie.

* * *

**Author's Note: If Jack's character isn't _him, _you _must _tell me. From your reviews, I think about what I can do to make this story better, I grow from the little comments saying what you guys liked.**

**So, my apologies if it wasn't as magical as I thought the last scene would be!**

**Thank you! **


	9. Ch 8: Painful Memories

**A/N: Booyah! Finally got this chapter to upload. Yeah, my computer sucks egg.**

**This chapter is merely dreams. All are memories, except the last three sections. And it sets the rest of the action! This is one night's dreams. I hope you enjoy!**

**You guys are AMAZING with the reviews! :') (crying from joy, literally!) **

**Thank you for putting opinions and things I can improve! **

**Please review! It helps immensely!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Painful Memories_**

_"Morgaine Hazel Winters, come here right now!" My mother yells to me from downstairs, and I freeze, cookie shoved halfway in my mouth. I spit it out on a napkin and hurry down the stairs as fast as my little 5-year-old legs can carry me._

_"How many did you take?" Mummy asks sternly, hands on her hips, and I ashamedly look down at my hands._

_"Five..." I quietly answer._

_I hear a long sigh and I look up at her. She looks older, her eyes looking at me sadly._

_"Are you okay, Mummy?"_

_"Yes," she sighs again. "You can go back now..." She lets the issue of me stealing cookies drop._

_I'm about to run upstairs and enjoy my stolen treat, but something stops me, and I suddenly hug her. She's so thin. My fingers almost meet each other around her waist._

_"Mummy, you're so thin," I quietly say, still hugging her. She slowly ruffles my hair with her hand. "Do you still have those nightmares?"_

_She sighs again. I never remember her sighing this much._

_"No, no, it's not that, my little snowflake. Just work," she says._

_In my small mind, I accept the lie..._

* * *

_"Hey Mum, what does... gla...cial mean?" I look up from my book. I feel very much grown up, reading a book meant for 12-year-olds, and me only being 11._

_"It means slow. Like you move at a glacial pace in the morning!" Mum jokes, looking up from her book. "Like, you're so glacial in helping me with the dishes when you're thinking about cute boys!"_

_"Oh, is that what you do?" Dad asks playfully. My cheeks redden. I concentrate on the way early Christmas music playing in the background._

_"No!" I immediately defend, quickly looking back at my book, confirming it._

_"You know glacial also means cold?" Dad folds his glasses and leans back in his chair, a sure sign of a story coming._

_"Okay, that makes more sense!" I say, looking at the sentence around the new word._

_"Sort of like... even though Jack Frost has glacial skin, he sends warmest wishes to all kiddos like you!" Dad continues. I close my book and lean forward, eager for another Jack Frost story.  
_

_"No, no more fairy tales of Jack Frost," Mum sternly says to Dad over her book._

_"Oh, come on, Crystal! Frosty's her favorite!" Dad defends. I put on my best puppy-dog face for Mum. She sighs and snaps her book shut, mockingly listening._

_"Okay, so you've hear how Jack Frost was made, right?" Dad turns back to me, green eyes glittering pleasantly. I nod eagerly._

_"But you haven't heard of when he accidentally ran into a pole and got his tongue stuck on the ice!" I giggle as Dad leans forward even more. I don't think I'll ever grow out of these stories, never!_

_"So there was Jack Frost, right? He was doing what a normal... winter spirit would do, making beautifully carved snowflakes for kiddos to have a snow day. So it was about... hmmm... 11 at night..." _

_My eyes widen._

_"Eleven at night?!" I ask, flabbergasted._

_"Yup, Hazel! Eleven at night! He's a bad boy, huh? He should have been in bed two hours ago! Well, he was concentrating on one very special snowflake so much, that suddenly, his head got smacked by something large and hard and cold. He immediately went on guard and pointed his staff at the pole, but he found that his tongue was stuck strongly to the metal. And good thing for him that I came around-"_

_"YOU saw Jack Frost? Weren't YOU supposed to be in bed?" I gasp._

_"Hey now, I was fifteen at that time, and things were different then. Why, even then, your mum and I could go the whole night to this one place and we always held each other, and some nights, when it was really cold, we-"_

_"Harry!" Mum sharply says to Dad, earning a booming laugh from him and a huge wink._

_"Well, let's just say, I was out and I somehow got Jack's tongue off the pole," he finishes._

_"Wow, that is so cool!" I say._

_"Hey, maybe one day, you'll meet Jack Frost and get his tongue off a pole too!" _

_I giggle at my dad and imagine what Jack Frost might look like._

_"Honey," Mum starts and rubs her belly._

_"Yeah?" I answer innocently._

_Dad and Mum look at each other._

_"I think you're going to have a baby brother," Mum answers cordially._

_"WHAT?" I yell, instantly enraged. My parents look shocked. They probably didn't except this from me._

_"Snowflake, please-" Dad starts, and I round on him._

_"I said I never wanted a sibling!" I yell. All my happy feelings are gone and I can barely hear the cheery Christmas music through the rush of blood in my ears._

_"Well, Honey, it can't really be __help-" Mum says._

_"Yes it can! Use a thingy!" I shout, meaning to use the word 'condom', but too embarrassed by it._

_"Sweetie, I can only hope you'll warm up to him in time-" Mum starts._

_"No! No, I won't! I hate him already!" I scream and snatch up my book, going upstairs to be alone..._

* * *

_A baby's screams echo throughout the delivery room, making my hair stand on edge. I grit my teeth. My Dad and Mum would probably want me to hold that stinky, messy, disgusting thing they call my brother._

_I stand up and start to rush to the vending machine, but the Nurse's innocent voice calls out to me._

_"Wouldn't you like to see your new baby brother?" _

_I ground my teeth and slowly turn around, putting on a fake smile. I grimace slightly when the nurse hands me the bundle swaddled in soft blue cloth._

_And immediately forget the world around me as I stare in a little angel's face. His pinkish cheeks only help the adorable cuteness of his chubby little cheeks._

_There's no fighting my exasperation towards my brother now. _

_He's freakin' adorable._

_I coo at the boy and lightly rock him in my arms, and just realize the room's silent. I look at my Mum and Dad, and they're smiling hugely at me and my brother._

_"What'll we name it?" I say 'it' because I'm too stubborn to admit that I instantly fell in love with my brother._

_I guess my face shows all emotion I'm feeling, and they chuckle, looking more happy than they've ever been lately._

_"Daniel. We were thinking of Daniel," Dad replies, lightly ruffling Mum's damp brown hair._

_"Okay. Can I call him Danny? For teasing purposes, only," I quickly add._

_They laugh and nod their heads._

_I look back at my baby brother. He smiles at me. His first smile! For his sister! My baby brother smiled at me first! _

_I giggle and lightly tickle Danny's soft bare chest. He giggles back at me, and I was sure my smile couldn't grow more, but it does._

_Danny... I will always protect you._

* * *

_I hush Danny as we silently stand outside Mum and Dad's room at around midnight. Why did Mum scream? Were the nightmares starting again? We went without them for so long..._

_"Harry, I'm worried. Morgaine is 15 and Daniel is already 3," I hear Mum's shaky voice quietly say. I grimace, partly from my real name, and partly because of her tone. She sounds tired, her voice almost cracking. And was that desperation I heard, or was it just my imagination?_

_"Shhh, it's okay. The Nightmare King won't hurt you," replies my Dad's voice._

_Nightmare King?_

_Sigh from my mother._

_"Harry, I already told you, the Nightmare King-"_

_"Is real. Just trust me on this. He's targeting you because you don't believe in him." Father._

_"No, he's not! It's because of that damned 'prophecy' you keep talking about! He's heard, and now he's trying to keep us away from-"_

_"If you don't believe in him, why do you talk as if you do?" Father interrupts._

_Silence._

_Danny tries to stifle a sneeze, him violently tugging on my pajama pants. I quickly rush him to his room and close the door softly. I have a gut feeling that he doesn't need to hear this. And I feel as if I don't need to either, but I determinedly return to my parent's room, the cold tile on the floor numbing my freezing feet._

_I've missed some of the conversation._

_"... and what'll we do if they grow up and then we're dead?" says Mum's frantic voice. Her words cut through me like a sharp hot poker. Dead? Who said anything about dead?_

_"Then they'll protect themselves. I know they can. At least, I know Morgaine will protect both of them," Father wearily says. Me? Why me? Why do I always have to look after my brother? My heart softens as I remember when Danny was born. I promised._

_Another sigh from Mother._

_"I guess you're right. There's nothing to worry about. Just... regular nightmares, eh?" she dejectedly replies. I hear ruffles emit from the closed doors, and I rush back to my room quick as the Easter Bunny._

_I hear no noises come from my parent's bedroom._

_I lay in my bed, warming up my poor feet, and think._

_Who was this Nightmare King? Why was Mum having all these nightmares? And what were the nightmares about so that she would talk as if the thought the 'fairy tales' that Dad told us were real? Were they really that bad?_

* * *

_One year later..._

_"Hazel, can you please answer the door?" Mum calls out to me. _

_"Why not you, hmm?" I ask, thoroughly enveloped in an adventure fantasy book._

_"My arms are filled with a huge four-year-old booger!" she answers. I quickly look over at her and see a giggling, red-faced Danny in her arms. I grin and snap my book shut, still carrying it under my arms as I answer the still ringing door._

_"Coooo-ming!" I shout, sing-song to the visitors._

_Two police officers stand in the door._

_The scene starts blurring._

_"I'm sorry to inform you, but Harry.." The voices start fading._

_"NO!" Mum and I scream simultaneously, the loudness snapping the scene back into focus, and my head aches and spins._

_"We found traces of strange glittering black sand in his fingernails and hair. Do you have any idea of the significance of that?" the one with the droopy mustache asks._

_Right after Mum faints, deep blackness grabs hold of my mind, and I fall to the ground._

* * *

**_(Random Dreams from here on out in italics. Warning: a little gore and violence in the second dream.)_**

_I silently dip my hand in the glistening warm water, concentrating on the spell I'm about to perform. The water surrounds me in a small space inside my tub, but yet, I feel as if I'm in an ocean. I deeply breathe in, enjoying the softly lit candles flicker in the pleasant night. I slowly release my breath and close my eyes, focusing on my chi, the inner strength. I say some words, but in my mind, I hold nothing. I'm speaking and I don't even know that I am, until later. A bright light interrupts my meditation and my slow chanting. I look down in the water, and my eyes widen, until the white light blinds me..._

* * *

_"Come on, Hazel! What, you scared of getting a little wet?" My friend taunts, bobbing up and down in the water. "'Oh, what a world! What a world!'" Kiera imitates the Wicked Witch of the West._

_"Hell no!" I answer, and jump in the cool gloriousness of the pool. I resurface, spraying water out of my mouth, and laugh when Kiera splashes me._

_The sun beating down on us doesn't seem so hot and burning anymore, and I splash her back. _

_A sudden ripple shoots down my leg from my waist, and my eyes widen. I dive underwater, but quickly resurface, thinking it might make it worse to be completely under water._

_"What's wrong?" Kiera asks, her vibrant blue eyes reflecting the pool water._

_"Get me out of here!" I hiss and start swimming underwater to the shallow end, the end farthest from the life guard. I hear Kiera gasp, probably noticing my shimmering blue and white tail. I feel my gills on the sides of my neck working their magic, allowing me to breathe underwater. She dives under water and tries to swim next to me, but I cross the long pool in nearly two powerful strokes of my tail. I push myself on the hot concrete, flipping my tail on the ground._

_"You didn't do the spell, did you?!" Kiera hisses back at me._

_"Yes, but I didn't think it would work!" I reply. A fat kid wobbles over to me and stares at me, wide-eyed. We all look down at my tail, then look back at each other. I start to shake my head, but the kid's face starts growing red. He wobbles away, and I nod to Kiera. She rushes to grab a towel, __and I drag myself on the ground towards the bathrooms. Where I can't catch a crack in the cement, I scrape my fingertips against the hot ground. Searing pain enters my tail as I get to the gravel. I don't look down at my tail. Kiera throws a towel over my tail, and I grit my teeth as more knives enter my soft scales. Kiera gasps again, and I can only imagine her seeing a trail of blood following me. More shouts arise, and Kiera lunges to pick me up, but her feet stay stuck._

_"Hazel, I can't walk!" She shouts desperately to me. _

_I gasp in excruciating pain, not feeling very strong to answer. The sun beats down on me even worse than before, sending little dull hammers in the inside of my skull._

_I try to not think of the pain as I get out of the gravel and into the grass. My abdomen muscles hurt like hell and my tail feels like it's being ripped to shreds. I glance down at my fingertips. They're raw and throbbing blood, white pus coming out from the deepest crevices of the cuts in the skin. _

_The grass feels like a cool welcome, and I quickly gather my wits, still needing a few more seconds to turn back into a human. I feel weird, using a nose._

_I manage to drag myself to a stall._

_Shouts enter the bathroom, some voices belonging to men._

_I push myself against the door, hot tears spilling from my eyes.__  
_

_"Hazel?!" I hear Mum!_

_"What're you guys doing? I want to see my baby! Why are you doing this?" She frantically addressing the shouts._

_I gasp in pain again, painful throbs shooting throughout my head._

_The shouts rise. They agitate me._

_I glance back down at my tail._

_I throw up on the floor, momentarily silencing the people._

_They immediately start again, this time, hands reaching under the stall door. My heart beats frantically and I start wailing, using my mermaid speech. Bad mistake. More people enter, and a masculine hand grabs the end of my tail, but lets go. The person is surprised he actually got me. The hand reappears, and I hear a deep evil laugh._

_The hand grabs me again, and yanks with all its strength. I scream and close my eyes as my head hits the hard bathroom door, and allow myself to be taken. Fresh wounds appear as people scrape at my tail, all trying to get a hold of me as their prize. Hands pull at my hair, grab my jaw, and a couple manage to rip my bikini top away from my body. The hands don't stop their assault, and I feel myself being carried back into the sunlight. Scales start falling off of my tail and I feel as if I can breathe again, the pain diminishing. _

_"Throw her in the circus!"_

_"Are you kidding me? Sell her to the highest bidder!"_

_"Let's just kill her!"_

_"Are we even sure she's a mermaid?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, we saw her tail!"_

_"Let's put her in the water, just to make sure!"_

_A roar goes up at the last comment._

_It seems as if they've agreed._

_I start lashing out with my arms, wriggling as fiercely as I can. Cuts appear on my skin in place of the cuts of my tail, and more hands, mostly masculine, grab my breasts roughly. I feel a sharp smack as I'm thrown in the water. Water enters my newly-forming gills, and I groan as my tail reappears, most cuts still there. I open my eyes and see thick pink trials of blood polluting the pristine water, small rocks that were still stuck in my tail now floating in the liquid. _

_"Silly girl!" A British voice calls out to me. I __wildly look around, noticing no one there._

_"Do you really think you'd be safe from me? I told you I'd come soon!" the voice calls out again, this time, much more clearer and sharper._

_Pitch Black._

_"What the hell do you want?" I scream out under the water. My magic starts working, and I feel cuts pushing out dirt and crud before sealing up._

_"You. You're the most precious gift I could ever have. I'll give you another chance... join me, and get your ticket out," the voice offers._

_"NO!" I scream again. Grey hands reach down for my throat, and I lash left and right, fighting against the hands capturing me. The hands barely brush my throat and I wrench myself free._

* * *

"Hazel, Hazel!" Cold hands shake me as my eyes fly open, and I silently scream out into the dark night. My eyes focus on Jack Frost. The Guardian looks back at me, blue eyes wild with worry.

"Shit!" I whisper, not knowing what else to say. "How long have you been trying to wake me?"

"At least two and half minutes!" Jack almost shouts. I can almost feel his pulse racing through his tight grip on my arms.

"Fuck!" I whisper again. He relaxes his grip, but doesn't let me go.

"Are you alright?" he asks fiercely. I honestly nod. I slam against Jack's cold body as he pulls me into a tight hug, hands gripping the back of my head and tangling themselves in my hair.

"Honestly, I'm fine," I say to his shaking body. I feel his soft white hair brush against my neck and he rests his face in between my neck and shoulder blades. His quick ice-cold breath tickles my skin, and my skin numbs up from the cold, but I don't care, and I wrap my arms around him.

"You were wriggling... and moaning... it sounded like you were in pain... and I was scared," he whispers against my neck, and I rub my hands up and down his back, trying to comfort him. My mind goes into a state of shock.

"Don't be scared. I can take care of myself," I whisper back, my breath melting a little bit of frost on his sweatshirt. As soon as it disappears, it forms again. Jack doesn't seem to want to pull away from our embrace, but I gently ease him out of it, and I look straight into his brilliant crystal hues, grinning determinedly.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Pitch," I smirk to his calming face.

His signature smirk slides on his handsome face, and mischief fills his eyes as he asks,

"Mind if I join?"

* * *

**You guys... geez. You people are amazing. I am not overstating this: you guys write this story. If you hadn't followed, favorited, and reviewed, I would have quit it long ago. You guys are too cool for school and anyone else that thinks you aren't! So many feels! :'D **

**Er... I'm texting my _other _ex boyfriend, the cheater. SO... he's still pretending he doesn't know what's going on, and I pulled Jack Frost and Pitch Black into an analogy for what he did to me, and ended with a Jack Frost quote: Now for the last time, leave me alone! Can I just say... PWNED?!**

******This just proves how ****crazay I am about ROTG.**

**Sorry, Jack :(**

**Jack Frost: It's okay. Except if you ever do that again... I will dump 50 feet of snow on you... while you're in your pajamas. *pleasant smile* **


	10. Ch 9: Pitch Gets Pwned

**I AM BACK IN BUSINESS, MAN!**

**WOAH I JUST GOT A CRAZY IDEA. If anyone of you wants to draw Jack Frost and Hazel or just Hazel or Hazel and Pitch Black or ****whatevs, please do and send a link to me! I will love you forever and I will do something for you! Like dedicate a chapter to you or something!**

**AH! **

**Please review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Pitch Get Pwned**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack Frost asks tentatively after a huge snowball fight.

"Hell yeah! He's pissing me off!" I angrily reply as I shake the snow from my hair on him.

"You know, snow doesn't bother me in the slightest," he smirks, and I face palm.

"Right. Lesson learned."

Earlier in the snowball fight, I had stuffed a giant fluffy wet freezing snowball down Jack's hoodie and eagerly waited for his reaction. Sadly, it never came as he smirked and chased me down with a snowball that was twice as big as my head.

"So... what up?" I ask him after a moment's silence.

"The sky."

"Well, I always thought it was the ceiling... seeing as... you know... I'm not a hobo..." My sarcasm is hidden well, and I sound as if I'm serious.

"Smart-ass," he replies.

Damn it! He got my sarcasm...

Well, might as well do this now than later.

"Ready?" I ask him, my voice quivering a little.

"You kidding me? I was _born _ready. And I should be asking you, you're the one doing it," he calmly adds.

"Yeah, well, another nightmare won't hurt anyone," I answer. I immediately regret what I said. Jack frowns and glares at me and I shiver.

"Don't say that. You have no idea who you're messing with here," he darkly says, all joking gone.

"Actually, yes, I do. More than you know," I dare say, and dark shadows appear under his eyes. He grunts in frustration and smacks himself in the head.

The shadows go as quickly as they came, but they still leave an air of uncomfortable-ness. Despite the darkness of his energy, I find myself asking, _when is he going to kiss me again? _I shake my head and actually smack myself, earning a weird glance from Jack.

I'm not supposed to be thinking about such frivolous things at a time like this.

"Okay, let's do this shit," I boldly say, and Jack suddenly picks me up in his arms and carries me over to my couch, tense, but relaxes when I wrap my arms around his waist. I rest against his chest, silent and somber, knowing the storm that's about to come.

He gently and almost reluctantly sets me down on the couch, my head resting on the arm of the couch. He slowly turns to grab a blanket that's been waiting for me on the oh-so-infamous coffee table.

"Hey, Jack.." I try to get his attention. The teen ignores me and unfolds the thick blanket, almost robotically.

"Hey. Dude. It's not like I'm going to the morgue. I'm cold, put it on me," I dully say to him, and immediately regret how I've said what I said. Jack flinches a little and turns to me, looking at the blanket.

"Hazel, I just wanted to say... If anything goes wrong... I- I don't think-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Then I'll kick his ass and we'll skidaddle on over to North's."

"It won't be that simple," he quietly retorts. My face grows soft and tears start to form, though I'm not sure why.

"C'mon," I start, and I stop, for my voice is pleading. I take a deep breath. "We need to get into character."

"Right. Though can I be a sexy character, because I don't think I could possibly be an ugly one," Jack replies, and his head snaps up to meet my eyes. His blue eyes are a little red on the edges, but they glint mischievously, and a full-blown grin accompanies his joking face.

"No, you cannot be a sexy character. You have to act as the tree. Nobody wants a sexy tree. That'll really take a whole new level to 'Tree-Hugger'." I smirk back at him, extremely grateful to get rid of the awkward moment. He throws the blanket on me haphazardly, covering my face. I sit there like that for a second and suddenly throw it off my face, glaring at him. My heart almost drops to the floor as I notice Jack's face just a few inches from mine. I completely forget what I'm about to say as he slowly leans in. My heart picks itself back up and goes running like no other. I want him to kiss me so bad... His arms are on either side of me as he leans towards me, bending his elbows as he inches closer. Just a little bit more... My stupid idiotic brain flickers back to what we're supposed to be doing and and I shakily put my finger on his lips, which are now about an inch from mine.

DAMN ME. DAMN ME TO HECK. WHAT THE-

"I don't think I could have a nightmare if you kiss me," I whisper to him. His blue eyes flick to hurt, confusion, then small happiness as he considers what I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he answers through my finger, his cold breath numbing my finger. He smiles through my finger, and softly kisses the tip, his eyes never leaving mine. I quickly take it off and stick my hand under my armpit. He frowns at me playfully.

"I'm not hot enough?" he asks.

"Nope. Not even close," I taunt, but I know my eyes show the truth behind the spoken lie. He sees it too. Jack tucks the loose ends under my body, making me look like a burrito. His every touch lingers on me, and I wish he could hug me, but I know I wouldn't get nightmares even then.

"Remember, I'll be close by. Remember, I'll keep the window open. Remember the key sentence, and I'll come. Oh, and remember-"

"Hey, Snow White. I'll be fine. I'll remember," I cut his rambling off.

"Snow White? What's with you and all these nicknames?" Jack looks at me curiously.

"Because you're acting like my mother." _And I like you. _

"Oh yeah right. You're just teasing me because you _like _me," he teases and pinches my nose with two freezing fingers. I blush madly.

"NO, I DON'T _LIKE _YOU!" I over-dramatically shout.

"Resistance is futile, sweetheart," he taunts before running and leaping out the window.

"Oh, yeah, gotta have the last word, don'tcha?" I shout out to the window, and I can almost hear him chuckling, but no answer floats back. I wiggle under my burrito and sigh in satisfaction. He tucked me in well.

Jack Frost... his name makes my stomach tumble. It's not a butterfly feeling, as most girls would say. It's more like a sudden and sickening drop, and I've only felt this way once before. I called it love. No. I couldn't possibly be in love. I'm not that kind of girl. But still... why do I get that drop in my stomach when I think his name or when he turns his crystalline eyes upon me? I gotta stop this thinking. Sleep, remember, Hazel, sleep, and he'll come. Stop thinking about nice things. Sleep...

Pretty soon, I'm fast asleep...

A silent chill runs over me and I am suddenly walking home from school with a friend. We're talking about our plans for the future.

"Do you get college acceptance letters?" Jane asks, suddenly inquiring of me.

"Uhm... Yeah. All the time." That's a lie.

"OMG do you get like... Five a week? Because I'm like ahh! Can't... Deal... With... So... Many... Letters!" she pretends to joke, but I hear the sniveling tone behind her voice. She's showing off because she knows I rarely get college acceptance letters.

"I know, RIGHT?! And they say, 'Hazel, we are pleased to announce that from your hard work...' and I'm like, 'How do they KNOW me?!'" I play along, a sinking feeling in my heart that I'm lower than one of my friends. An anger creeps up in me and I know that's from the jealousy. She's showing herself off and she knows I want to be as smart as her.

"Oh hey, are you taking the ACT prep class this weekend? It was free, you know," she interrupts my silent fuming, and I mentally grin. You want a preparedness fight? Well, you got one.

"No, I sadly am not. I'm taking an SAT prep class online over the course of a couple of weeks. I bought the unlimited course, so I can always take practice classes anytime I want before the SAT. It's kind of expensive, so I can't miss a class. But it's really fun because I can do it wherever I want and the teacher's really nice." I decide to stop there and let the information sink in Jane's mind. I smirk a little when she just nods and looks straight ahead.

"Yeah, that's cool. For my math class, I could already go to USC next year for it and get math credits, but I decided that that's waaay too much. You?" she asks, expecting my answer to be lame. I mentally narrow my eyes at the biotch. You're falling in way too many of your own traps today.

"Nope, I'm taking two math classes next year, so I can get in the MBA program for UNR in Nevada. You know what that is? Oh, it's Master of Business Administration and I can get my Mathematics and Business degree in just five years... earning a Master's. I'll be on my way to a highly respectable finance office in San Fransisco in no time!" I pretend to joke, exaggerating a little. There is no way I would go to all the way to San Fransisco. I wanted to stay in South Carolina. The shock on her face pleases me... A lot. The scene shifts, and my dream self sighs in relief. I didn't want to relive the whole entire scene.

I'm covered in a blanket. I bury my face in the soft cotton fabric and open my eyes. The blanket is black, so black, there are flecks of silver sparkling whenever I take a breath. It smells like soil. I inhale again, my dream self calming by the comforting smell of Nature. A light suddenly turns on outside the blanket and I slowly pull it off. I stare at a round ball of pure light gray energy. That's it. I am in a void of neither hot nor cold white nothingness. Something flutters at my neck and I look down at myself and gasp. I'm wearing a dark gray shoulderless dress that exposes much of my chest. A necklace with an onyx stone set in the middle of diamonds at the end rests almost right in between my breasts, but I don't feel self-conscious about the attention being directed there. The sleeves split at a silver ribbon winding around my elbows and gracefully carry off trumpet style. The dress sparkles like the blanket, but the sparkles are the same dark hue as the fabric. The dress flows just about 1 inch onto the ground, covering my legs and feet completely. A silver ribbon accents my waist, dropping into a soft v, and from the tip, intricate silver lines swirl onto the rest of the skirt, getting larger as they rest at the bottom. I wiggle my toes and realize I'm barefoot. My hair feels the cleanest it's ever felt in my life, and I feel a cold circlet delicately wrapping around the crown of my head and dropping a little on my forehead. I can only assume my face is beautiful.

I giggle and lift up my dress, peeking at my feet. I imagine my feet surrounded in clear warm spring water. Suddenly, a shallow stream flows between my legs, and I jump. I look at the gray ball of light questioningly. I look to my left and touch nothing, but a thin brown trunk grows into a small tree. I smile. I touch the space next to the tree and an ice sculpture appears as a goddess, presumably Aphrodite, with her holding a typical Valentine's day box of chocolate.

My fingers hover midair and I hesitate. Did I really want to conjure him up? Of course I did, he wouldn't come otherwise. He needs me to hurt. I shakily touch the air and silver messy hair appears followed by a confident smile, and a body leaning against a certain staff. I widely grin automatically.

"What's up, pudding cup?" I ask him. He jumps as he just now notices the Aphrodite figurine hovering over him like a giant.

"Oh, so you like _this _kind of person, huh?" he jabs his thumb at the sculpture and fully leans on nothing. I blush and start to protest, but Jack interrupts.

"It's a good thing too because I don't like you," he darkly says and straightens himself up. My eyes start to tear up.

"What?" I breathlessly ask. Totally in character.

"You're doing it now. You're so needy, always crying like a small baby when people don't like you. You need to learn to _grow up," _he hisses at the last two words and the air suddenly drops five degrees.

"You're not grown yourself anyways!" I shout at Jack. The shadows are under his eyes again. I start to shake. Honestly, this frightens me.

"No, but I do know a thing or two that isn't so childish," he sneers. There was a time where I would have been turned on by this. But I know this isn't Jack, and I visibly shake. I hold my hands behind my back, so he couldn't see them tremble. I take a deep breath and lower my eyelids. I look at the frost on the strings of Jack's hoodie and mentally clear my mind. My hands stop shaking.

"You don't miss a beat, do you, old man?" I ask and pick at my fingernails.

"Old man? Why, that was rather uncouth of you," he feigns hurt and presses a palm to his chest.

"Hey Buddy, if you want uncouth, look to your right." I wave my hand to his right.

He does.

"But... I'm looking in a mirror..."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Me? _I _don't want anything, Pitch. _You _came _here." _

"Pitch? Don't you dare compare me to him." Venom drips off Jack's words, and the atmosphere goes even colder, making me wish I didn't have an off-the-shoulder dress on.

"I know your game, dude," I drawl and touch midair. A large oval mirror surrounded in silver swirls appears before me and I pretend to fix my hair. I take a quick peek at my facial expression, and I'm glad that I look extremely bored.

"Game?" He's confused now. I smirk.

"Yeah, I know it. I know you."

"You don't know me. I've been holding a wall in my mind ever since I met you," he says. I cover the mirror with the black sparkling cloth, but I don't turn to face him.

"I never loved you. I never even liked you."

Here we go.

"You're lying," I answer, boredom clear in my voice.

"Am I?"

"You're not even speaking correctly. You're being way too formal."

"I'm glad that your brother got into an accident."

I immediately stiffen up, my face heating to a tremendous degree.

"You went too far," I growl between my teeth. I hear Jack chuckle. He knows he's got me now.

"Silly idiotic little boy. He doesn't deserve to live. You could never protect him. You've failed him, and he doesn't love you anymore. I saw him tear a picture of you after the accident. I'm actually saddened that he didn't die," he trails off and I spin around, my fingernails digging into my palms. Jack's looking down at his feet, but I see a small smile slide on his face.

"Why are you even bugging me?" I growl.

"You're very special, my dear. I need you."

"So you go from threatening me with shallow words to compliments? Oh, you're so gentlemanlike," I seethe. I feel blood running down my fingers.

"You're actually... how should I say this? The fate of the world." Jack clasps his hands behind his back.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I figured you should know, given the fact that the _Guardians _would't tell you if they haven't already. And given the expression on your face, I would have to assume they haven't."

"You're just a dream, dude, go home. You spout lies anyways," I flick him off and relax my hands.

"Am I just a dream? Let me know how dream-like I am after you feel this!" He suddenly flies over to me, grabs my neck, and presses me against an invisible wall. I grasp at his hands with wide eyes, but his fingers practically blend into my skin. I stare in his blue eyes, and see tendril of dull amber starting from the edges of his iris. His skin darkens. Small dots appear in my vision. Can't breathe... my fingers clutch at his hand even tighter as my vision sparkles all around and darkens...

And I sit straight up, gasping for breath.

Well, that was an odd dream.

"Holy... shit," I mumble and pass a hand through my hair.

"That was rather uncalled for," a British voice cuts into my right ear, and I literally fall off the couch. I spy a dark shadow in the corner.

"Pitch," I growl.

"So what do you want?" he calmly steps out into the moonlight and absent-mindedly picks at his nails.

"You know you're never going to get anywhere with that, your nails are so dirty," I snap. Pitch flinches.

Wait... Pitch flinched? He has feelings? Shock courses through my body, but quickly disappears when his yellow eyes lift to glare at me.

"_You're _the one who came here." I stand up from the cold floor.

Pitch turns away, looking almost bored. I stare at him, confused.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

He proudly struts in my kitchen and looks at a black piece of paper on my fridge.

"Did you even get my note?" he asks, voice filled with sadness.

"What the fuck?" I accidentally voice my confusion, and he plucks the note from the fridge. He walks over to me and hands it to me, a hand held behind his back. I dumbly look at it.

It's a picture of Danny.

"Why, you little fucktard!" I scream and snatch the picture from him.

Everything's gone wrong!

I regain my composure.

"You should know, rainbow unicorns are the best choice if you want some ice cream," I smugly tell the key sentence his now confused face.

A snowball hits Pitch square in the face, and I smile as a certain winter spirit flies beside me and conjures up another snowball.

Pitch wipes the snow off his face and glares at us.

"Great, _you're _here now," he seethes.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to leave my ickle Jack-y kins!" I squeal and hug Jack tightly. I can almost feel him smirking at Pitch. "Hey, I'm going to have some lollipops, do you want one, Pitch?" I let go of Jack and smile at Pitch. He stares at me.

I skip over to my drawer and pull out a few.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love one!" Jack exclaims and catches it when I toss him one. I look at Pitch pointedly.

"I do not have time for your foolishness," he sneers.

"Awwwww, is poor Pitch Black _tiiiiiired?" _I mockingly ask, putting on a huge fake pout.

"I think the little Nightmare Prince needs to take a nappy-poo!" Jack copies me, and I walk over to him, still pouting. Pitch's eyes narrow in confusion even more.

Yes! It's working!

"ENOUGH!" he screams out, the air growing colder. I want to shiver so bad, but I can't let him see the weaker side of me.

"Come on, you need to go... we have your teddy for you!" I tell him, acting like an overly sweet parent to a three-year-old.

"SHUT UP. I offered you a way out twice and you didn't take it! It's not my fault! Now you can't escape it, and neither can the world!" Pitch hisses at us, and Jack wraps his arm around my shoulders, acting nonchalant.

"OH PLEASE, I already told you, washing your underwear _is _a horrible thing, but I _did _say to you _twice_ that even _you_ wouldn't be able to handle it!" I dismiss him with a wave of my hand.

Jack laughs and squeezes my shoulders, sending me a surprisingly warmth wave of comfort coursing through my body.

"Your _North _has a _lot_ of explaining to do! If he even cared for you!" Pitch growls at me.

"Even though Pitch is quite large, he can still smell, and he wouldn't be able to wash your underwear with a ten-foot pole," Jack replies and flicks the snowball at Pitch's feet.

"Oh, you're so funny!" I giggle annoyingly and playfully smack his arm. Still giggling, I look at Pitch, shake my head, and pint at Jack. "Isn't he just too _funny?"_

With a frustrated roar, Pitch spins around and dissolves with a cloud of black sand.

I turn my face towards Jack, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Jack's arm slides off my shoulders, and I resist the urge to put it back. He slumps a little, his white hair covering his eyes. The acting wiped us both out.

I decide to ask him now instead of later.

"He said he'd give me a way out... out of what, Jack?"

He doesn't answer and furrows his brow.

"Jack? What haven't you told me?" I whisper now, genuine tears starting to form.

He suddenly looks at me, and despite it being dark, the brightness of his blue eyes startle me.

"Earlier when I got... called by North, he said something about you," he mutters to me, his eyes looking straight at me, but right through me.

My heart clenches.

I remember my mother's words...

_"No, he's not! It's because of that damned 'prophecy' you keep talking about! He's heard, and now he's trying to keep us away from-"_

"Jack... what did he say?" I slowly ask.

"He said there is a prophecy. But you can't be the one, there are other believers," he softly says, almost as if in a trance. My stomach drops at the word of the prophecy.

"Did he... say anything else?" I quietly ask, my heart racing. It makes sense now! That's why Pitch said I could have a way out. I'm almost afraid to hear more from Jack. I take his hand and clutch it tightly. My touch seems to pull him out of his daze, and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"It seems... that North has a lot of explaining to do," he growls and squeezes back.

* * *

**Sorry... weird wording... weird ending.**

**I'll fix it when I can ^-^**


	11. Ch 10: The Truth Can Kill

**Wow! You guys were fantastic with the fanart responses! I always love fanart, so if you'd like to do something, you can at ANY time in the story if a particular scene interested you! Just send me a PM or comment with a link or something.**

**Thank you, Xxnikkigirl123xX for answering my question on the playlist. I will do a playlist, but I won't put it up until later, because I'll be writing this and doing homework. I'll create a new channel and divide the songs into different playlists for each chapter.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**This chapter lets you know what's what and a few confusing things will be solved, but new ones will arise! ;) But it's short, so... sorry :(**

**Enjoy, my lovelies! Please review! ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Truth Can Kill**_

"Oh, look, Jack's coming back!" Tooth squeals in delight at the approaching winter spirit.

"Already? What does he vant now?" North asks, gently setting down his third ice train carefully.

Tooth's colorful face falls.

"Oh. He's bringing that girl," she bluntly replies. North walks over to her and looks in the telescope. His face pales.

"NORTH!" A yelling winter spirit blasts open the door to his office and tows me in.

"Jack, I _told _you!" I hiss at him and try to wrench my now numb wrist from his ice-cold hand.

He storms in anyways.

Shock dawns on both North and Tooth's faces, making me feel like an even bigger burden.

"Jack, _stop it!" _I hiss again, my face turning beet red.

"Hazel! I won't stop until we get answers!" He grips my shoulders and stares me down with fierce blue eyes. I don't respond.

"What's the prophecy?!" he demands rather than asks the shocked Guardians. The freeze for a moment, then guiltily steal glances at each other. My temper rises and I sharply pull my wrist away from Jack and stomp over to them.

"This has nothing to do with _me, _right?" I angrily ask North. That seems to startle him out of his revere.

"No, of course not!"

"Well, not that we _know _of," Tooth adds, looking apologetic.

"What do you mean, _know of?" _Jack angrily asks, his usually pale face a dark pink from fury.

"Relax, all of you!" North chips in and walks to a small bookcase with scrolls on it. He hums a Christmas tune as he searches for a particular scroll. I relax myself and realize I've been clenching my fists the whole time.

He pulls out a scroll with fraying edges and walks over to his desk with a huge ice rollercoaster on it. He waves the rollercoaster away with a hand (earning a very shocked glance from all of us) and unrolls the scroll. We walk over to it, and gasp.

On the top of the scroll is an intricate painting of the moon, and from that, moondust trails along the sides of the scroll, curving around a small paragraph.

"This is Man in Moon's Prophecy, the only one he ever made. Read," North urges and softly puts his hand on the small of my back, leading me to face the words. Jack follows and reads over my shoulder, his cold breath tickling my neck. I blush and read aloud.

_"Four_

_strewn_

_Nothing new_

_Dead is she_

_and she will be_

_Adult Believer the last_

_a true protector and_

_she protects the world_

_her family_

_her love_

_but not herself_

_but not herself" _

I finish reading, my heart weighing heavily.

"Well, Man in Moon needs to take some grammar lessons," I lamely try to lighten the mood, my voice feeling like it hasn't been used in years.

"But... the girl is already dead it says..." Jack mumbles to me.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I mumble back.

Pause.

'Well that kinda sucks." I sigh and roll it back up, handing it over to North again.

"Vat?" he asks, surprised by by reaction.

"I thought it would actually reveal something."

"But it did! Couldn't you tell?" Tooth gently asks.

"No the hell it didn't," I snap back. I stop myself and take a deep breath, trying to calm my temper.

"Hazel, it reveals two very important things. One, there will be a last Adult Believer. Two, the world will depend on her, whoever she is." North waves back the ice rollercoaster and works on smoothing a loop-dee-loop.

"Great. But there are other Adult Believings or whatever you said, so it can't be me," I reason.

Tooth and North perk up at this.

"Who are zey?" North asks eagerly.

"I only know one, but she's a friend from high school. Her name's Marcy."

"Ah, yes, so I've seen her," North goes back to his rollercoaster.

"Jack, are you ok?" Tooth quietly asks the strangely silent guardian. He plops his feet on North's table.

"Yeah," he shortly replies.

"Where did you even hear of zis prophecy?" North suddenly stops and asks me. Jack smirks.

"I knew you'd ask that." Jack brings his hands behind his head and settles deeper in the armchair, deeply amused.

"I... had a dream about my parents talking last night." Technically it wasn't a lie. Kind of.

"Your father knew Pitch Black," North quietly mumbles.

This isn't news, but it still comes as a shock to me.

"I know."

"How did you know?" Tooth asks, which irks me for no reason. Like _she_ has the right to ask. _Calm yourself, Hazel. She IS a guardian after all._

"When he... died, the police reported finding black sand in his hair and under his fingernails. I've had nightmares about Mr. No-Eyebrows, so I know that was him," I quietly inform.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know... I'm so sorry I asked..." Tooth apologizes and glides over to me, her beautiful eyes tearing up.

"It's fine." My heart softens a little. "But that's in the past. Right now, I'm just worried about Snow White over there." I jerk my head to the smirking winter spirit. North's boom of a laugh fills the room, and the terse air lightens a little.

"Aww, you _do _care about me!" Jack jokingly replies and winks at me.

"WELL THEN!" I start to shout, but I suddenly yawn and stretch. "Now that we've got this weird prophecy thing under control, can I go back to sleep now? Jack and I haven't spent time in the bed tonight yet and I want to get back before it grows light."

North spits out the cider he was drinking and looks at me with wide blue eyes.

"Chill it, Santa. I'm not a little kid anymore," I reply and wink.

"OBVIOUSLY!" He playfully roars and laughs at Jack's red embarrassed face.

Tooth slinks in the shadows, clearly embarrassed at my audacity.

"We... never did anything like... that..." Jack mumbles to the floor and walks over to me.

"All in good time, darling!" I taunt and catch his cold waist.

North laughs again and waggles his finger at Jack.

"HAHA! You'll have a hard time with _zees _one!"

"I already do..." Jack mumbles again and with a last wink at North, I'm out of the North Pole and flying home. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I carefully take it out so I wouldn't drop it in Iceland or somewhere like that. I read the text with difficulty (Hey, it's hard with wind blowing my hair in my face every 3.5 seconds!).

"HEY JACK!" I scream.

"YEAH?"

"I NEED TO BABYSIT TONIGHT FOR A KID."

"...YOU NEED TO AID THE FIZ TO FIGHT FOR SID?"

"NO, I HAVE TO WATCH OVER A CHILD TONIGHT. COME WITH ME, WE'LL HAVE FUN!"

"OH... YEAH, SURE!"

Awkward silence.

I smile and hold onto Jack's hoodie tightly, my face pressed against his chest as we descend into my hometown.

* * *

In the back of a certain scroll, six new lines appear.

_Now she knows_

_one path will kill her_

_and one will wreck her_

_but now she knows_

_it'll be a time_

_but then she'll go..._

In a deep cavern, past rotting tunnels and dismal labyrinths, there lies a sleeping king. As soon as the lines appear, bright yellow eyes and a wild grin appear in the dark.

"The truth can kill, darling. Now you'll never escape!"

The laugh that follows is as evil as the words spoken...

* * *

**WOAH that was a weird ending.**

**Sorry guys :|**

**Next chapter is a filler chapter, but after that, things happen! I swears it, Precious!**


	12. Flamer263

_Flamer263_

_Wow. You are so far off of Jack's personality that it is painful to read. Literally, just so cringe-worthy. I think you might need to watch the movie again. And again. And again._

_Also, your OC sucks. Badly._

_Just sayin'._

Wow. You are far off from being a smart person, because you obviously didn't comprehend the message behind chapter 4, it is horrifying to read. Literally, I think my faith in humanity just went down a little because of YOU. Trust me, I spend a LOT of my time watching the movie :) The reason why it's called a FANFICTION is because it's FICTION and I can do whatever the FUCK I want! Jack's personality is more lax because oh what happened at the end of the movie? Pitch was defeated, so he's happy and bitchin and relaxing and but OH! I wouldn't expect you to remember this ^-^

Also, my OC might suck bullocks, but she has more depth and intelligence than you.

That's kind of sad. An OC that you claim sucks is better than you, and she's not even real.

Just saying!

There are a SHITLOAD of stories I don't like on here, whether it's from lack of grammar or lack of depth or whatever. But I don't go all Loki and throw flames.

Your username made me laugh!

So original!

Also, your whole argument is invalid, because I most likely can draw a better Jack Frost than you.


	13. Ch 11: Jack Pushes It And We Dominate

**I. FUCKING. _LOVE._ YOU. ALL.**

**GOSH you guys make me smile so big ^-^**

**I think I had this nickname in previous chapters, but if I didn't give credit to someone for Jack Frost's nickname of "Snow White", then I humbly apologize and thank SummerAngelz for the nickname! Love it!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Please review! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Jack Pushes It And We Dominate**_

"Hey Levi, can you keep this a secret?" I whisper, grinning widely to a small, brunette boy. I glance over at a completely oblivious Jack Frost, who's practicing putting frost on the boy's homework.

Levi looks back at Jack and grins evilly, nodding his head vigorously. I wink at the boy and we fist bump each other. We calmly and slyly slink over to the kitchen and I get out a cup and quietly fill it with water. I put it in the microwave and casually lean against the counter.

"HEY LEVI." I say a little too loudly.

"Yeah?" He innocently asks.

"I AM HEATING UP YOUR PASTA A LITTLE BECAUSE IT GOT COLD."

"OH. OKAY."

"OKAY."

"Yes! That's an _awesome_ design! Hey guys, check this out!" Jack shouts from the dining room table.

The microwave stops and I take out the cup.

Levi can barely contain his laughter as we sneak up to the still dead-to-the-world guardian. I casually stand behind him silently, putting a finger to my lips. Jack straightens up, confused by the sudden silence, and I grab the hood of his hoodie, yank it back, and pour the warm cup of water down his back, earning us a very gratifying incoherent amount syllables.

"ALRIGHT! Score THREE!" Levi and I shout and fist-bump each other. Jack frantically tries to air out his hoodie and his hair starts to drip again.

"Hey, Snow White, try actually taking off your shirt!" I gasp to him between roars of laughter.

"You don't have to _beg, _Morgy!" he replies back, scowling at me.

"MORGY? What the HECK kind of a name is _that?!" _I pout and shift my weight on one hip, upset at the use of my original name.

"The one I'm gonna use from now on!"

"PSH! You're a dear, you wouldn't do _thaaat!" _I reply and flop down on Levi's couch. He hops next to me, still giggling. I ruffle his hair, and suddenly, a wave of nostalgia washes over me and I long to be touching Danny's hair. Jack quietly walks over, notices my face, and stands behind me.

Foolish me.

A sharp piece of cold trickles down my spine and I squeal in horror, immediately straightening myself up and clenching my hands. It travels down to the top of my pants and rests there, torturing the hell out of me.

"You need to chill, Morgy!" Jack's voice whispers in my ear, an air of joking plain in his voice.

I suddenly back-fist him relatively lightly-ish (not really) on the cheek with an open palm, earning me a chuckle. He flies over to us and squeezes in between Levi and me. I glare at him the whole time. He turns his head to me, and I grit my teeth at the sight of his crystalline eyes and his adorable smirking face.

"HMPH!" I shortly sigh and look away, crossing my arms and legs.

"When are you guys gonna marry?" Levi suddenly asks.

I choke on my own spit (don't ask how that happened) and freeze with wide eyes. My face heats up.

_Why the HELL would a KID say that?!_

"Yeah Hazel, when _are _we gonna marry?" Jack repeats, his smirk as sharp as daggers in his voice. "I mean, _geez!_ Can't wait _forever!"_

I sharply look at him, my eyes pleading desperately. His smirk turns into a grin at the sight of my red face.

"Where'd _you _get that from?" I stammer out to Levi.

"You guys have been fighting a lot!" he answers.

"Uhm... Levi, remember what I told you? He's a guardian..."

"Yeah? SOOO?" Levi dramatically asks.

"He has work to do!" I lamely make an excuse.

"Hey!" jack interrupts, apparently offended at the idea of work.

"OH, I didn't tell you yet! He's _immortal!" _I dramatically whisper to Levi, trying to distract him.

It works.

The little boy gasps at Jack, who suddenly looks very uncomfortable.

"WOOOOOAH! That is SO COOL!" he looks closely at Jack, and I nudge the guardian.

Suddenly, I pretend I'm in Levi's shoes. I imagine me being Levi, who's worst problems at the moment was finishing math homework, who's currently having a legendary immortal being in my home, being my friend. I can almost feel the child within me welling up, the memory of sweet chocolate and the forgotten smell of books I used to read, waiting to take me to another world. I quickly pull back from pretending and I think about Iceland, Romania, Ireland, _any _beautiful country to help me calm down. I miss being a child. I'm jealous of Levi, with so petty of a problem. And we, as adults have to worry about living, paying the government, work, trying to not piss off the wrong people, and taking care of yourself, not to mention others.

Jack looks at me with a smile and I realize that no matter how childish he may seem, he still has to worry about a lot. He's a Guardian. And he's immortal. He'll never die, and everyone around him will wilt and die like a picked daisy accidentally left in the kitchen. I wonder what the world seems like to him.

I sit and think quietly, my thoughts racing, trying to escape the troubles of the world, and somehow, I end up thinking about the four second YouTube video where the walrus has a bucket.

"What's up?" Jack asks, sensing my weird thoughts.

"Hmm?" I startle out of my revere.

"You looked like you just saw a wriggling thing on the ground that just came out of the couch."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about that. Then I came to the conclusion that it was your sorry excuse for a brain, desperately trying to escape the hollow tunnels of your noggin," I joke, and flick the side of his head. My heart speeds up when I touch his soft white hair, and wonder fills my mind as I twirl a lock of his surprisingly soft hair between my index and middle finger. Jack looks at me with a strange glance, and I freeze. I furrow my brows and my wide eyes look left and right and back to him, showing my awkwardness. I quickly put my hand back in my lap.

"Well, that was awkward," I lamely say, cheeks reddening again.

Jack's blue eyes squint at me as he inches his face closer. He looks a little to my left and squints his eyes again, as if he's looking for something.

"What's that?" He murmurs and softly reaches for my hair, pinching at something in my hair.

I pull back, startled, and Jack peers at something miniature between his fingers.

"Eww, a spider!" He yelps and flings his hand toward me. I scream and jump off the couch, and dust my whole body off with my hands. Spider! Where the HELL are you, you little fuzzy fuckface?! I start to wriggle my body, but Jack's laughter interrupts me. I look at the laughing guardian, and I smile myself, enjoying the fun he brings.

"Oh Jack, sweetie, you're so funny!" I coo at him and sit back down. I cross my legs over his lap, and her gives me his signature "Bitch Please" look. I casually wrap my arms around his cold neck, and I thank the good gods I wore a long-sleeved shirt. The lights of the Christmas tree behind me flicker on Jack's surprised face, and before I know what I'm doing, I give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

His blue eyes widen and I hold him.

"Jacky-poo, we _should _get married soon! Gosh, well, gosh! You're just so... _cute, _and don't you think we've waited long enough? You _know _what we did last week after dinner, and if we don't get married soon, people will start to become... _suspicious..." _I widen my eyes and whisper the last word while nonchalantly rubbing my stomach. His eyes widen even more (DAMN his eyes can get WIDE), and I burst out into laughter. Of course, we didn't actually DO anything, but the thought that we did embarrasses the hell out of the guardian. His pale face turns a bright pink and tears roll down my eyes.

"Score FOUR for team Levi and Hazel!" I shout and fist bump a very confused little boy.

And although he would rather not admit it, Jack knows that even a simple peck could warm a winter spirit's heart.


	14. Ch 12: Pitch's Turn

**Yesterday, I had to get off the computer because my eyes were killing me and I had NO idea what the hell to write, but I'm here now!**

**Review please and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please don't kill me O.O**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Pitch's Turn**_

"Oh hell, that was hilarious! You _have _to admit it!" I laugh after Jack drops me off at my house after babysitting.

"Are you kidding me? He thought _I _farted!" Jack jibes at me, lightly tapping his staff on top of my head. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, and did you see the look on his face?" I ask, still giggling.

"Not funny.." Jack mumbles and turns the slightest pink.

"Aww, is Snow White having a bad daaaay?" I mock and suddenly pinch his nose.

"What was _that _for?!" He asks, putting his hands on is chest and feigning hurt.

"Remember, slow-poke? I still owed you one pinch! And you _did _bite my nose the last time, so maybe I should-"

"Hey! I already told you, it was a _nip, 'slow-poke'!_ You know, Jack Frost nipping at your nose?"he retorts.

"_I've_ never heard _that_ song!" I pretend. "Oh, and we won."

"Did not!"

"YEAH, we SO did! We did eight pranks, and they formulated beautifully. You did five."

Jack frowns and leans against his staff. He takes a hand out of his hoodie pocket and counts on a hand, confused.

"Naaaaw, I think you got that reversed," he says and looks back at me.

I smirk and shake my head, suddenly unable to speak. His bright blue eyes hold me captive as we smile at each other. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, apparently changing his mind.

"What is it?" I ask.

He takes a step closer, and my heart beats faster. My brain's telling me to step back, but my heart's telling me to hug him.

I follow my heart.

I wrap my arms around Jack's torso and rest the side of my head against his chest.

His heartbeat get faster as he takes a moment to realize I'm hugging him. Suddenly, his arms wrap around my shoulder, and I smile. His hoodie smells like a sharp peppermint. I close my eyes and sigh deeply, melting some frost on his hoodie.

Cold fingertips gently touch the underside of my chin and lift my head. I silently look in Jack's blue eyes, blushing at the closeness oh his lips to mine. As if he read my thoughts, the guardian slowly inches forward, reducing the gap between us at a tormenting rate...

And the doorbell rings. Jack immediately freezes and grumbles, frustrated. It takes all my willpower to not shout a cuss word at the door.

This time, someone knocks.

I (regrettably) wrench myself away from Jack's hold and walk over to the door, grumbling profanities all the way.

Jack follows me.

Who the _fuck _would want to visit this late in the night?!

I wrench open the door and find myself facing two officers, and I gasp.

They're the same ones who informed me about my Dad's death, except they got a little older.

"Yes?" I ask in a shaking voice.

I hope Danny's ok.

"Ma'am, where were you between ten-thirty and eleven tonight?" The fat one asks.

"Walking home..."

"From what exactly?" the same officer asks.

"I was babysitting... What's all this about?" I ask. I know they aren't here about Danny now.

"Miss, we found incriminating evidence against you." The skinny officer informs.

Jack tightens his grip on his staff and leans forward.

"What's going on?" I'm hella confused.

"Do you know this woman?" The fat one holds out a picture of a young woman with bright red hair and pale skin.

I shake my head.

"Well it seems as if you do," The skeleton one says and reaches inside his leather jacket and takes out a bag. Inside are hairbands and rolls of duct tape. I quint at the bag and shrug.

"Yeah? Those aren't mine," I say.

"Hazel, look at the tape closely," Jack whispers, also squinting at the bag.

Black sand covers the corner of the tape. My eyes widen, and unfortunately for me, the police take it as a sign.

Fucking Pitch!

"DNA says they are," The fat one says and twists me to face Jack.

"Hazel, what's going on?" Jack frantically asks, gripping his staff tight, his blue eyes wide. Cold steel metal claps down on my wrists, and I'm too stunned to answer.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Miss Maeve O'Connel. You have the right to remain silent..." the fat one says in my ear and twists me back around, all the while reciting my rights. He shoves me in the police car, and Jack wrenches the door open, earning me odd looks from the officers, and jumps in beside me.

They close the door and start driving.

All throughout the ride, Jack shouts and yells to the officers.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME?! SHE'S A _TEENAGER! _I've been with her this WHOLE time!" He screams, but the officers don't see him.

Jack falls back, dejected, and starts trying to comfort me, but I can't hear over a loud buzzing in my ears.

I'm completely numb on the way to the jail.

I curse myself over and over. I can't even defend myself against a crime I never committed. I'm shaking so much, the handcuffs rattle against each other.

The officers roughly grab me and lock me inside an empty cell.

"Hazel, I swear, I'll get you out of this. The officers looked like dumb and dumber, so it should be a cinch. I promise," Jack whispers to me, trying to comfort me. I can't even snap anything back.

I fall on my knees...

I don't even feel the pain, but I see the blood on my hands from the rough bars.

My head throbs already.

"Hazel..." Jack whispers my name.

I band my head against the bars, flinching when the metal cuts into my skin.

I don't want to lift my head...

Tears roll down my eyes without thought and I squeeze my face tightly, holding my breath...

What am I going to do?

What's going to happen to Mum?

What will Danny do?

"I'm so...rry..." I manage to roughly whisper out, still holding my breath.

The need for oxygen overtakes me and I gasp in deeply, my voice echoing through the jail.

I faintly hear Jack say something, but his voice sounds almost underwater.

I start to feel rage against the jackass Pitch for putting me in jail, but an overwhelming feeling of sorrow overtakes me as an image of Danny pops into my head.

I'll never be able to see his smiling, carefree face, never be able to tell him to put his tooth under his pillow for the Tooth Fairy, never be able to stay up late at night with him for Santa Claus...

I start to hiccup and I fall on my butt, still grasping tightly onto the bars as if they held my life intact. Jack gently holds my head, trying to not let the bars scratch more of my face into shreds.

I cry openly now, the nonstop tears wetting the front of my shirt.

* * *

_**READ THIS**_

**I have not committed a crime, I do not plan on doing so, and Miss Maeve O'Connel is made up completely from my mind! If there is anyone who matches this description, it was entirely coincidence and I am not confessing to any crime! (because I've never done one!)**


	15. Ch 13: Maeve O'Connel

**Update July 25, 2013: Thanks a BUNCH to chocolate1999 for correcting my Irish! I want the Irish to say "Please don't hurt me" and then "Let me go." You will see why I put this up here later in the chapter.**

**I also changed a bit of this story because I figured we need a little more juice. **

**Thank you!**

**Please review! I ****_love _****hearing from you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Maeve O'Connel**_

_"Hazel, what's going on?" Jack frantically asks, gripping his staff tight, his blue eyes wide. Cold steel metal claps down on my wrists, and I'm too stunned to answer._

_"You're under arrest for the rape of Miss Maeve O'Connel. You have the right to remain silent..." the fat one says in my ear and twists me back around, all the while reciting my rights. He shoves me in the police car, and Jack wrenches the door open, earning me odd looks from the officers, and jumps in beside me._

_..._

_I curse myself over and over. I can't even defend myself against a crime I never committed. I'm shaking so much, the handcuffs rattle against each other._

_The officers roughly grab me and lock me inside an empty cell._

_"Hazel, I swear, I'll get you out of this. The officers looked like dumb and dumber, so it should be a cinch. I promise," Jack whispers to me..._

_**(Hazel's POV)**_

I wake up on cold hard floor.

I'm hungry. I sure as hell don't think I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor...

Wait... this place smells weird...

Where the hell am I?

Darkness seems to seep in every pore of me as I look around. I squint and see an outline of bars.

What the-

"Hazel, you're awake!" A familiar voice interrupts me trying to figure out where the hell I am and I spin around, groaning. I slept on my side. Bad idea. My spine pops.

"Yeah. I guess," I bluntly reply and face Jack Frost. The only thing that really convinced me that he was there was a faint glint of his silver hair, his voice, and the coldness.

"Okay, what the fuck happened, because I sure as hell don't remember me doing anything wrong..." I ask. For once, Jack doesn't chastise me for my language.

"You were accused of a crime you didn't commit and you'll be serving a life sentence," he quietly replies.

Oh right. Well, I guess there goes any hope of chocolate chips as a breakfast...

"What the fuck? Usually there's a trial thingy. Why didn't I get a trial?"

"There's enough evidence against you that there is no trial. Hazel, they even have a camera showing you doing the crime."

"How in the HELL did they get a camera to show me doing that when I wasn't even doing that?!"

"I don't know, Hazel. It's just another one of Pitch's tricks again. He probably formed a nightmare and shaped it into your form and then the nightmare... did things to the girl. I didn't see the video of 'you' doing the crime, so I don't know."

"I didn't _do _a fucking crime!" I shout. I immediately shut up, and a wave of pain enters my head. I'd be sent to a totally enclosed room if the guards thought I was talking to myself. I can't have that. There's no way that I could keep in contact with Jack. I mean, yeah, he's a spirit, but it's not like he can walk through walls.

I groan and rub my face.

"It's okay, I have a way out," Jack replies and shifts closer to me so that he's a couple of inches away from me. It's colder.

"How in the fuck can I get out of this mess?" I groan.

"HAZEL. Enough with the cussing!" Jack immediately shuts me up. He's being serious. He wants me to listen and I'm just sitting here with my head up my ass, complaining about how shit-faced my life is. I sigh and rest my head against his chest, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I breathe. His cold chest dulls my headache. "Go on."

"It's okay. I know this is hard for you." He sounds strained. I'm silent, letting him speak, but I grip my knees tightly. That's an understatement.

"While you were asleep, I went and talked to North. In a minute, the kangaroo will come and Tooth will erase the memories of everyone involved. That means the guards and jury and judge and all those other boring people."

I nod against his chest. Guilt stabs at my heart. I acted so callous to Tooth and she's willing to do this for me... She's a tough girl.

"But we still need that chick. We gotta see if she knows what Pitch is doing or anything else."

"So what? You gonna kidnap her?" I ask, eyes still closed.

"Yeah... I guess."

I sigh. This is wearing me out.

Suddenly, an earthy smell fills my nose and the ground sounds like it's being torn apart. Warm light fills the cell, and I lift my head from Jack's chest. Bunny pops out of a gaping hole in the ground and looks out the bars, checking if anyone's there. He returns to us and hold out a hand to me. I hesitate.

"Oh, just jump in th' hole, mate," he says to my confused face. I look at Jack, and he shrugs.

"At least it's better than the bag," he says, and jumps in. I take a deep breath (don't ask me why) and jump...

_**(Maeve's POV. Her narration is in Irish, but I wrote them as English, seeing as it would be... easier :P)**_

I cry out in surprise as I hit a hard floor.

Little bells sound on the outside of this bag, and I frantically claw my way out.

Was I being kidnapped?

Did the gods have something against me?

I clench my eyes and my triquetra pendant when I'm finally out of the bag. The coarse fabric was getting to my head... it felt as if the fabric was closing in upon me. Bells angrily sound, and my eyes fly open, and I stare at a leprechaun. Well... they were odd. They didn't have red hair and they wore red tunics with a wee little belt.

Was I in Tír na nÓg?

The leprechaun points to a plate of cookies it had in its hand.

I'm so stunned, I can't move.

"Hi!" a female voice says and my head snaps up.

I stare into the face of the girl who raped me.

My eyes widen and I scramble back. Wait a second... her hair's brown this time, not black.

What was she doing here?

"Le do thoill na Gortaígh mé," I plead in my native language.

The girl looks confused and she looks to her left. Her green eyes widen in understanding and whispers something that sounds like "thanks tooth."

"I know you understand English. Do you remember anything about last night?" the girl asks. She looks about eighteen, but she still frightens me. My red brows knit in thought as I try to remember.

"You touch me," I slowly say in broken English.

"Yes, I know I did that, and I'm very sorry. But do you _remember _me _doing_ it?" the girl insists.

"I just remember your face... and pain I went through," I say. She slowly inches towards me, and I rush off the floor, and grab the closest thing next to me.

It's a long staff with a hook at the end. I mentally thank the invisible faerie that was holding it in midair and point the curve at her menacingly. She looks at the faerie and suppresses a giggle. Why was she laughing at a serious time like this? Could she see the faerie?

"Lig dom imeacht." I order her to let me go.

She looks to her left again and waits. There must be another faerie translating for her.

"I will, I promise. Do you remember this man?" she holds up a sketch of a man.

He has dark skin and hair spiked to the back, and his yellow eyes almost match his eyes in real life. My eyes widen.

"Yes. He was with you. But you have black hair... last time I saw you, you had black hair, not brown..." I point out.

"I dyed it," she answers, a little too quickly for me to believe it. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No."

"Well, that doesn't give us anything," she mutters under her breath.

"What?" I ask. The girl looks to her left and nods.

A whir of wings enter my ears and I black out, falling to the floor.

_**(Hazel's POV)**_

I sadly look at the sleeping woman. "Are her memories of the past couple of days erased?" I ask the colorful tooth fairy. She silently nods.

"Thanks," I smile at her. She gives me a wide smile in return.

"Well that was weird," Jack says and picks up his staff from the ground.

I suddenly feel exhausted.

"Yeah," I sigh out, not wanting to say more than what is necessary.

"Hazel, I think eet would be best for you eef you stay here until we figure out what Peetch is up to," North says. I nod in agreement.

"Can Danny stay here?" I ask.

"Yes, of cour-" North starts, but he is cut off by a blinding light. We all squint in an opening in the ceiling as a bright round moon moves in the circle. An identical circle on the floor starts to shine brightly, and we all take a step back. Scared, I clutch Jack's arm without realizing it.

Silver towers spring from the ground along with silvery lettering.

_Leave the boy where he is._

"WHAT?!" I shout at the letters. "Pitch is out there! He could hurt Danny! Who's to say he didn't cause the accident where Danny got a cut _right below the temple?!"_

New letters appear in place of the old ones.

_Pitch Black did not cause the accident. Putting Daniel at the Pole will cause more harm for everyone._

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I seethe. Jack gasps in pain, and I look down to see I'm still holding his arm. Well, suffocating is more appropriate. I blush and let go.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my anger completely gone.

The towers recede back into the ground.

I feel like I have to go to Danny to protect him. I promised him at birth. But I know in my heart that there are some weird-ass things out there and if I try to change things, shit will hit the fan.

"Will I be able to check up on Danny?" I ask North.

"Yes. We have clear globe, over zere." He points to a couple of crystal balls sitting on a shelf amongst tarot cards and wooden wands.

I sigh again and look at the sleeping girl.

Cold arms wrap around my shoulders and Jack nestles his chin in my hair.

I don't notice everyone's eyebrows raise up.

"Er... I'll take the girl home," Bunny awkwardly says and taps a huge furry (foot? paw?) on the ground and gently carries her. "Don't think she liked the bag, mate," he informs North before disappearing, leaving behind a daisy in the cracked ground.

"I thought _everyone_ liked ze bag," he says confusedly, his eyes and arms wide open.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Jack mumbles in my hair. His cold breath frosts my hair, and I giggle for the first time in a while.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here together for a while," Jack cheerily informs me and lets me go. I turn and stare at him.

"And may God save our souls," I retort back. North roars in laughter and even Tooth giggles, her colorful feathers flaring a little.

I know that with the globes and the Guardians here to protect me and my family, I can finally relax for once.

The simple thought hits me, and I smile to myself, content, at least for a little bit.


	16. Story Recap

Okay I had a review saying they were confused, so I will clear things up :)

_If you already know what's going on, you can ignore this. But if you know what's up and STILL want to hear my coffee-crazed typing, please proceed with caution._

Sorry, I have sucky and long summaries...

(Sorry if this isn't what you meant, Guest)

So Jack Frost meets Morgaine Hazel Winters and her little brother, Daniel. She calls him Danny. He's about 7 and she's just turned 19.

Hazel has a depressed mother, as they lost her father to a murder a couple of years ago. Pitch did the murder, and everyone knows it except Danny (because Hazel doesn't want him to be scarred by a memory of his dad's murder) and her mother (because she refuses to believe in Jack Frost, Pitch Black, etc).

Hazel puts her mother in a sort of therapy place where she hopes her mum will get better because she knows she can't do anything for her.

Since her mum is long gone out of deh house, she lets Danny go to a friend's house for the time being until she can support both of them.

She first meets Pitch in a dream where he hints at a prophecy and asks her to join him because HIM having an Adult Believer will make his power grow (this is gonna be a repeating pattern with this dude).

Then North sees that Hazel is the LAST Adult Believer (an adult that believes in the Guardians) and he tries to protect her in this nonchalant way of her visiting and stuff. He's trying to hide the fact that she is the last Adult Believer so he doesn't freak her out. A.B's have immense power (what that is, I won't tell you guys until later).

Hazel and Jack basically have crushes on each other, and they know that, but they're too afraid to admit it.

Hazel and Jack KISS :O then Hazel goes to school with Jack.

Ex-Boydicks- I mean, ex-boyfriends are met, and they go hoooooome! (for some ALONE time ;) HAHA not really. Jack wishes.)

BUT YEAH. They go home and Hazel gets a call and finds out her little brother, Danny got into an accident and it could have killed him... a note from Pitch Black appears on her refrigerator door (making a lot of people think Pitch caused the accident, but he didn't). The note is actually just a drawing of Danny, intended to rile up Hazel and make her charge at him so he could get rid of her. But Hazel and Jack don't see the note. So it's forgotten for a little bit in the story. (it reappears in chapter 9, where Pitch comes out of Hazel's dreams and Jack and Hazel act crazy so they might get something from him)

But anyways. Getting waaaay ahead of myself.

Hazel meets the Guardians with Jack and then after, they watch the 1979 movie of "Jack Frost" in her house.

(AHEM. Forgot one important thing: Jack and Hazel are messing around with each other throughout the whole dang story, teasing each other, and at the same time, developing feelings for each other)

Then Hazel has tiny snippet dreams about her past and two dreams about her becoming a mermaid and obviously fantasy stuff, seeing as she's not really a mermaid. In the last dream, Pitch goes to her via British voice (like, she doesn't actually _see _him. It's just his voice) and offers her to join him (woah, I feel like I've heard this before).

ALWRIGHT.

So Hazel's pissed about him always intruding in her dreams, so she decides to _pull him out _of one of her dreams. It works. Jack's hiding, so if Pitch decides to say something of value to Hazel, then he'd hear and catch Pitch off-guard. Hazel calls Jack in by using a weird-ass key sentence that _could not possibly _be accidentally said. Jack and Hazel act a little coo-coo, like they're an overly sweet couple to try to get him to say WHY he's doing this. They don't get a clear answer, so they decide to go to North about the situation, seeing as the big guy knows practically _everything. _

So North shows her the Prophecy! (dun _dun DUN)_

Man in Moon made a prophecy a LOOOOONG time ago that's confusing as _hell _and even I don't know what 50% of it means. It's about the last Adult Believer in the world and how she is in charge of the 'fate of the world'. It also reveals other info, but I won't tell you what the prophecy _really _means because that would give away a shitload.

Only North knows the prophecy is about Hazel, but he still keeps it in his mind so she won't get freaked out.

But he makes everyone think there ARE other adult believers so it seems like Hazel is NOT in charge of the fate of the world.

So that relaxes everybody.

Hazel is called in to babysit. Her, Jack, and the boy she's babysitting make a game where Hazel and the boy are a team and Jack is his own team (poor Jack) and they have a sort of prank contest.

The next chapter is when they're both home. We find out that Hazel won (we all knew she would) and they start to KISS AGAIN :O

But she's interrupted by a doorbell :'(

Officers accuse her of raping a woman she's never even MET and she's thrown in jail.

Hazel is confused as FUCK, because they have 'evidence' against her. They have hairbands and duct tape with her DNA on it (hair strands? Fingerprints?) but that's not even her stuff, so she's freaking out. Jack notices black sand (belonging to Pitch) still on the tape, so know we know Pitch somehow got her DNA on the items (creepy much?) and framed her, so she'd have to leave her house and reside in jail, which is an easy place to capture her. Pitch even made a recording (video tape? security camera? Sorry, I didn't specify) using WHO KNOWS WHAT so that's automatic jail for Hazel. No trial, so she's stuck in jail. It makes it easier for him to capture her.

Hazel and Jack escape via Bunny's Warren tunnels and arrive at North's place.

The Point of View changes as it's the point of view of the Irish lady (Maeve) that supposedly got raped. She's kind of a pagan, so she thinks about her triquetra pendant (I don't know how to explain this one) and leprechauns (which are really North's elves, but she doesn't know that) and her Irish version where mythological creature reside. She doesn't see the Guardians because she doesn't believe in them, but she sees Hazel as she's not a Guardian. Maeve talks in Irish most of the time. Hazel uses Tooth as a translator (that's what she's doing when she looks to her left) and pretends to be Maeve's attacker so she might say something useful. She shows Maeve a picture of Pitch to confirm if he was involved in any way. Maeve says yes.

Tooth erases her memories of the past hours.

Hazel has to stay at North's for safety, because everyone knows Pitch will attack her. She asks if Danny can stay too, but Man in Moon shines through and basically says, "NO! That would SCREW US ALL!" and she says "Okay" :(

And that's where we left off.

GUYS SORRY I'm such a freak! I had a LOT of coffee and it's getting to me O.O

After this, I'll be making more.

I gotta write my FanFics, man, I'm so behind, _man!_

Sorry for my craziness and I *might* tone it down for next chapter.

Also, sorry if my re-cap was more confusing than the actual story. :(

It's also really nice for me too, seeing as I could always refresh memories of this story :)


	17. Ch 14: Oh, I Live At The North Pole

**Good day, my lovelies!**

_**HELP MEH!**_

**I want next chapter to be another filler chapter (random shiz that builds on the crazy character of Hazel) but I don't know what to wriiiiiite :(**

**Time needs to pass before the action starts.**

**Should it be Christmas day already and have a filler that way? (Action starts the night of Christmas)**

**Or should I put little paragraphs of interactions of characters during the weeks leading up to Christmas day?**

**Whatah shuld I dooo? And I don't have any ideas on what should be written, so if y'all have any ideas, please say!**

**ANYWAYZ. Please please please review your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Bunny dropped off Maeve at her house, I'm guided by a troop of eager elves and North to my room. Jack trails behind, oddly silent. We wander the busy passageways until we round a corner. It seems as if we're in a total different part of the workshop. It seems like a remote ice castle, with white marble for the floor and walls. The walls have white sparkles in them, and the sun shines through the glass roof. We pass huge candycane doors. North's name is spelled with gumdrops on the side of the doors. I stare in wonder as I see other doors exactly like those along this long passage, each with a guardian's name alongside them.

I pass Jack's and notice with a shock that the doors are still thick ice.

"We asked Jack a while ago if he wanted ze same doors as us, seeing as he is Guardian, but he said he liked zis better," North explains.

I shrug. Seems like him.

North leads me to a room right next to his.

"And zees is yours. If you want us to change doors, or rooms, don't hesitate to ask," North says in his thick accent. The doors are a light mahogany.

"Alright, now gotta make sure Jack doesn't creep into my room at night," I mumble to myself. Jack's ears turn a bright red.

I thank North and go into my room, shutting the door softly behind me.

It's practically an ice palace inside too. A white sparkling canopy hands over the huge light blue bed. The walls are decorated with intricate hand-painted snowflakes, each one different and unique. The huge room is filled with light, as the majority of one wall is glass, overlooking the vast snowscape.

I check the bathroom (seriously though, who _doesn't _check out the bathroom in a hotel?) and giggle in delight when my favorite soaps and lotions are already here. I run back to my room and open a huge wardrobe, and find my clothes in there, along with plain but beautiful dresses.

I fully check out my room after the initial weirdness of having my stuff here already, and gasp when I find a stereo system type deal so I can plug my phone in and listen to my music. A small television occupies a corner of the room, and another corner has... oh gods.

A GIGANTOR coffee station sits there with evil eyes glinting at me (not literally), daring me to make something. I slowly walk over as if in a trance and open a cabinet.

Blends of all kinds fill the cabinet and I slowly sit down, taking each one out and looking at them. I pick a Butter Toffee flavor and start making my cup. I look some more around my room and find a white bookcase filled with books I've read and books I've been meaning to read. A paint-kit sits on the floor beside the bookcase with a note in cursive writing. My heart gives a little tug of nostalgia when I recognize the writing from many years before when I woke up to find cookies gone, stockings stuffed, and a long letter hanging on the fireplace mantle.

_Hazel,_

_I hope to make your stay a little more comfy while you're here. Enjoy the workshop!_

_~North_

_P.S. Paint whatever you like in the room, but I thought you might want to paint the bookcase first._

_P.P.S. The paint bottles refill automatically._

_P.P.P.S Let me know if Jack gives you any trouble._

I peek inside the wooden box and breathe deeply when the scent of wood and paint fills my nose. Hundreds of little paint bottles are organized in a rainbow order and hundreds more different types of brushes squeeze on the sides.

A tiny knock startles me out of my dream, and I open the door... and find no one there. I narrow my eyes and check the door for frost.

An tiny elf tugs on the bottom of my pants and I look down to see him holding a note and a tiny silver bell. It's written in the same hand as North's.

_Hazel,_

_I know you had hard day. You are free to do whatever you want. If you want to work regardless of your trouble (I know you), then there are some girl dolls that you can paint. Just ring this bell and an elf will appear._

_~North_

I smile at the saluting elf and take the note and bell and shut my door again. Coffee fills the room with a rich aroma, and I bound over to it, adding sugar and creamer. I slide a random book out from my bookcase and flop on my ridiculously comfy bed.

_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit..._

* * *

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot. I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you _ain't_ cuz you _not_, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!" I rap under my breath while I paint the ballerina's face after reading a ridiculous amount of chapters of The Hobbit and drinking an equally ridiculous amount of coffee.

"I guess I'm in trouble then," a cool voice interrupts my awesome painting. "Your hotness could melt me." I jump, startled, and check my ballerina's lips. They're perfect. No thanks to JACK. I dab my brush in the red inkwell and turn around to face a smirking winter spirit. I quickly paint a heart on Jack's cheek. The paint dries almost instantly because of his cold skin as he yelps and furiously tries to wipe it off. I laugh and wink at the scowling guardian.

"That's what you get for interrupting a true arteest!" I turn back to my ballerina and set her down to dry.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interrupting you _now," _Jack replies and leans against a pillar next to me, smirking.

"Good thing too, or you'd have hearts all over your face," I reply and wash my brushes in a small red bowl.

Jack smirks at me and watches me paint another ballerina's face and clothes on the pointing model.

"You want one? To play with later?" I notice his closeness.

He quickly exhales through his nose and stands right behind me. He's so close, I can feel his coldness seeping into my shirt. I blush when I think of how close he is and try to ignore him.

I fail.

I finish the ballerina and pick up another one. This time, I paint a dark blue hoodie with frost and brown pants on the wood. I accompany the pointed ballerina with pink ballet shoes, shower sparkles on the wet pink paint, and paint a relatively good replica of Jack's face. I quickly paint a little heart on his smirking cheek, hoping I didn't go too far. I sign my name in pen on the bottom of the foot.

"Hey! Looks better than you!" I joke and hand him the ballerina. He opens his mouth in mock, pretending to be amazed.

"It's _gorgeous, _honey!" he says with sharp s's and a girly voice. I snort, trying to stifle my laughter and try to paint another ballerina.

Jack hopes she doesn't notice, but he blows on the ballerina and frost quickly covers it, drying the paint. The frost disappears and he tucks it in his pocket. Slightly blushing, he looks on, quietly observing the painting girl and trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling in his heart when he looks at Hazel.

* * *

My coffee adrenaline has finally caught up to me. My heart races as I look around me, checking if anyone is spying on me. Apparently, the main hall is empty.

Weird. Why would a main hall be empty?

Right! It's nearly Christmas! Everyone else is busy!

I stare at the huge candy-cane front doors in front of me, reminding me of Hansel and Gretel. My mouth opens wide as I marvel at the hugeness of it all.

"That's a lot of sugar," I say to myself.

My eyes widen even more, and I thank the good spirits that no one is here to witness my craziness.

I really shouldn't have had those three cups of coffee.

I hold my breath and slowly step up to the doors. I grasp the silver handlebars and slowly pull them down. I creak open the doors, opening my mouth in mock shock (heh heh, I made a rhyme) and then bite my bottom lip, looking like the weird Chinese guy pff face meme.

I bet I'm the first person to ever open the front doors of Santa's workshop.

"You know, I bet you're the first person to ever open the doors of North's workshop," a jaunting voice echoes throughout the empty foyer. I freeze, my cheeks reddening.

"Uhhh..." I smartly reply.

NO!

Why in the _hell _did Jack have to come here when I'm running on three cups of coffee?! I can't say anything normal!

"Fer sho," I say, still frozen and staring wide-eyed at the doors.

I start to chew the inside of my mouth.

"You ok?" Jack asks, seemingly closer this time.

"Uh... yup." I pop the 'p' at the end.

"You don't seem like it," he says, this time right behind me.

I close the door and swing around to face him.

"Well..." I start. He looks at me, expecting more.

"Alright, listen. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder..." I dramatically look down and look back up, putting on my best sexiest smoulder.

Jack gives me his 'Bitch Please' look.

"This is kinda an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen..." I say, still smouldering. I drop it and inch my way out of the foyer.

"Hey, I gotta.. take a break," I say to the strangely silent guardian.

"What on _earth _could you be taking a break from?" he asks, playfully exasperated.

"I'm taking a break from the unicorn fairies in charge of the mad bicycles!" I reply and dash out of there.

I have _no _idea where the hell I'm going, but I run down passages of bustling yeti and elves until I reach a remote hallway. At the end, there are two double glass doors with a sign on them and beyond that, what looks like green trees fill the room. I walk to the doors, and read the sign.

_Attention: This is a recreation of a tropical rainforest. It is humid. Take care that you have enough hydration. Daylight and nighttime change sporadically in the dome, so a difference in animals will be observed. Along the edges of the dome and throughout the forest are red buttons if you need to call for help. Assistance will come right away. If you venture inside the forest, make sure to follow the dirt paths, however, you can take a tour outside the forest if you wish. _

Woah! I've never been inside a forest! I open the doors and step inside, silently closing the doors behind me. I'm hit by a sudden stickiness of humidity, and my tank sticks to me. The trees tower above me, and I have no idea how big this dome is. It's daytime now. The humidity sticks to my skin and I feel another burst of energy. I run down a narrow path sloping downwards and laugh when huge wet leaves brush past me. I suddenly stop after running for two minutes and look around. Somehow, I've strayed off the path.

"Don't you look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got. Not much of a girlfriend, never seem to get a lot..." I sing while skip in the quiet but noisy recreation of a tropical forest.

Thirst suddenly comes to my mouth, and I walk in search for a stream. I walk for five minutes, enjoying the nature. Birds squawk loudly in the tops of the trees and I smile. Snakes slither along branches and I pet a golden tree snake. It stretches out its beautiful scaled body and 'flies' from tree to tree, following me.

"She likes you," a happy voice says behind me. I yelp and immediately put my defense hands up. I whip around and face a smiling Tooth.

"Oh, I guess," I reply, and keep on walking. "I always had a fascination for snakes, even when I was young. Do you know about Dasypeltis? They survive on swallowing eggs whole," I cheerily say.

"Lovely!" She replies back as cheerily.

"Don't look up the pictures on the internet if you have a weak stomach," I warn her. Water interrupts our wonderful conversation and I dash towards it, my thirst growing by the second.

A bright blue pool enters my vision and I jump in after checking for rocks.

Oddly enough, my thirst ends as I swim around the huge pool. I dig my toes on the bottom in the warm sand. The need for air gently nags at me and I regrettably rise up. I sit on the banks of the pool next to Tooth.

"So..." I awkwardly say. "How bout them unicorn fairies?"

"They're doing great, thanks for asking!" she cheerily replies.

Seriously, does this chick ever somber? I widen my eyes when I realize what she said.

"YOU HAVE UNICORN FAIRIES." I say rather than ask, staring at her weirdly.

"Yup!"

My face must look ridiculous, because her face falls a little and she looks at me with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"WE HAVE TO HANG OUT MORE." I state.

She bursts out into laugher, her colorful feathers flaring a little around her face. Really, she is beautiful.

_It's too bad I'm not as pretty as her... then maybe Jack would like me..._

I mentally smack myself and laugh along with the fairy, trying to ignore an overwhelming feeling in my heart whenever I think of Jack's face...

* * *

"Hey North!" Jack glides over to North, who's telling a very exasperated yeti to paint robots a different color.

"Vat ees it?" North asks.

Blushing, Jack looks down at the floor.

"I wanna do summoning for basil..." Jack mumbles.

"You speak worse than me when I drink Vodka. VAT?" North asks forcefully.

"I want to do something for Hazel tomorrow. Can you help?" Jack looks up at North, blushing madly. A giant smile fills North's face and he fiddles with his sword handles when he thinks.

"Yes, I think I have a little extra time for zis. Tell me, what you thinking?" North leans in. The young guardian starts whispering in North's ear, a smirk growing Jack's lips as he tells his plan...

* * *

**What should Jack's surprise for Hazel be?**

**I will seriously use your lovely ****suggestions! **

**But keep it PG13 rated at the least, guys ;P**


	18. Ch 15: Christmas Day

_**sing: please will you keep writing its not to late for you to keep going! come on you owe it to your still loyal readers!**_

**Me: You are exactly correct. I do owe it to you guys. I am _very_ sorry for the delay! If you want to hear my lame-ass excuses for not writing, please see the very bottom.**

******I am also still open to Hazel/JF ****fan art! I loved the responses from the last time I asked!**

******If you didn't notice... I FINALLY HAVE A COVER IMAGE FOR MY STAR STORY! YEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! Full details are in the first chapter; I updated it. **

**But without further ado, here's Chapter 15 of To Guard A Guardian...**

* * *

**Note: Jack and Hazel have been at the Pole for three weeks. Their relationship has grown a lot and Jack's pet name for Hazel is "Snowflake" (I know, _so original_, right?), so please keep that in mind if this seems too quick.**

_**Chapter 15: Christmas Day**_

"HAZEL!"

I'M IGNORING YOU.

"HAZEL!"

...

"HAZEL!"

... ... ...

"HAZELHAZELHAZELHAZELHAZELHAZEL-"

"WHAT?!" I yell for the fifth time.

"Hi."

"JACK! I SWEAR TO GOD..." I growl at him.

"Ya?" he says.

"_It's... Christmas... day... please... let... me... sleep... **in..." **_I pause after each word, emphasizing the sentence. It was a late night last night, with North getting extremely happy. He was out for all night and came back at about 4 in the morning. Jack and I stayed up late last night, watching Christmas movies on North's computer, and waiting for the big man to come back.**  
**

"Nope!" he cheerily replies and whips the pillow off my face.

I squeeze my eyes tight against the morning light and blindly smack whatever's in front of me. I stop when I hit something cold.

_"How did you get in here?! Why are you on my bed?!" _I ask, exasperated.

"Come _on, _we got work to do!" He tugs my wrists and tries (but fails) to pull me to a sitting position.

I wrench one eye open and peer at him skeptically.

"Since when do _you _work?"

"... Good point. North brought some rootbeer in!" he says.

My eyes grow wide and I instantly feel more awake. I automatically sit up and grab Jack's sweatshirt, bringing him close to my face.

"DID YOU SAY ROOTBEER." I demand rather than ask. Jack's blue eyes go from shocked to glittering with mischief.

"Yup. Lots and lots of it too. Enough to fill your ridiculously large bathtub. Speaking of bath tubs, why don't we go and-"

I ignore his actually appealing offer and release him and jump on my bed, standing with a conquering expression with my hands on my hips and feet apart. I suddenly jump off my bed and run a brush through my hair. I run out of my room and laugh, and I hear Jack clambering into the hall.

"What're you doing?!" he asks as he tries to keep up with me.

"I'm going... on an adventure!" I reply in a British accent and pretend to wave a paper in my hands. (Bilbo Baggins, anyone?) I gasp in pure wonder as I reach the kitchen doors. Elves scurry this way and that, all holding something in their hands. In the far back, on stone tables, giant gingerbread castles are being decorated with icicles and tiny candy wreaths, fudge is being shaped, and elves make other sweets with probably ridiculous amounts of sugar loaded in them. My jaw goes slack as I notice at least 50 barrels in front of me, all holding raw ingredients. Jack finally catches up to me and looks at me the whole time, smirking as I slowly walk towards the barrels. I hug a huge barrel marked 'chocolate' and nuzzle my face against the sweet-smelling wood.

A light tug on the bottom of my pants interrupts my love-session with the (sadly) inanimate barrel.

An elf stares at me wide-eyed, and holds out two mugs of root beer.

"Daaaaw, you got two mugs? Just for _me?"_ I kneel and coo at the cute elf. The elf opens its mouth as if to say something and glances at Jack. The elf's mood darkens a bit and he looks back at me and vigorously nods his head.

"Hey!"

I ignore Jack and take both mugs, hugging them to my body. The elf laughs silently at Jack, the bell ringing softly.

I glance over at Jack to see his expression, and I crack up.

He points his staff at the elf, poker face on, and freezes the elf.

* * *

*time skip!*

* * *

"Hazel..."

Oh no, here we go again.

I ignore him and rest my head against the back of the plush red velvet armchair. The fire in front of us crackles merrily as I hold my eighth root beer.

"Hazel..."

...

"I'm not gonna quit until you look at me!" he taunts.

I stare in my mug, wide-eyed, and slowly raise it to my lips.

"Haaaaaazel!"

I take a loud slurp of the rootbeer.

"Okaaaaaaay, I guess you didn't want to see my awesome bare aaabs!"

My head snaps up to him.

He's still fully clothed.

I narrow my eyes at his laughing face and growl from the back of my throat.

"I guess that proves it... I'm irresistible," he whispers at the last two words, his voice turning husky, and his eyes glitter with mischief. My face heats up as I shiver at his low voice.

"You... you're such a tease!" I whine and look in the fire, glad to look anywhere than at the Guardian. Jack takes about five minutes to stop laughing and joins me in the fire-watching. I stare in the fire, entranced by the licking flames. Christmas music suddenly blasts throughout the workshop, earning a small jump and a string of cuss words from me. Jack softly laughs.

"Looks like _someone's _in the Christmas spirit," he says. I hear a roar of laughter from another room, and I burst out laughing.

"_That's _an understatement!" I tell him.

"Ugh... this fire's too hot," Jack suddenly exclaims and shrugs off his sweatshirt. I can't help but look in wonder. I mean, seeing Jack without his sweatshirt is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Does the guy even wear anything under that thing?

A light blue t-shirt comes into view. Frost suddenly seeps over the shirt, now that the sweatshirt is gone. Shame. I wish he didn't have a shirt on. My face reddens when I think of that.

_Idiot idiot **idiot!**_ I scream at myself mentally. _He's a GUARDIAN. He's sure to have MUCH higher expectations when looking for a... a..._ I can't get myself to think of the word. _I think it's best to just have fun and... admire from afar. Like a creeper._

"Woah... I didn't even think you HAD a shirt under your sweatshirt..." I muse out loud.

"Normally I don't," he replies and winks at me. I blush again. He looks back in the fire. His shirt color matches his eyes perfectly. He reaches for his mug, and I stare, entranced. His surprisingly well-toned body moves underneath the shirt, showing off his muscles as he reaches back. The t-shirt hugs his chest a little, hinting at the deliciousness underneath, and I can imagine pale muscles stretching and flexing. My mind goes blank as he's suddenly shirtless... in my mind. My mouth dries a little.

"Like what you see?" a voice asks, snapping me back to reality.

Jack smirks at me, noticing me noticing his yummy- I mean... rather nice torso.

"HA! Y-you wish!" I stammer and look back in the fire, trying to think of a way to ease the suddenly awkward tension in the air.

I suddenly get an idea.

"WOAH WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT!" I point in the flames and stare at them intensely.

"What?" Jack follows my gaze. I shift my eyes so it looks like I'm following something. Jack gets so focused on finding whatever isn't there, I take the time and snatch an unsuspecting elf that was just passing me. I whisper a plan in his ear, and put a finger to my lips when he giggles in mischief. Seriously, I don't know why Jack hates these guys. They're so cute and they do anything you want them to, as long as it involves sugar and mischief. The elf salutes me and I set him back down just in time. Jack looks back at me and I pretend to be disappointed.

"It's not there anymore..." I grumble and out of my peripheral, I see the elf silently sneaking up to Jack.

Right on cue, I take a long sip of rootbeer, and the elf slides an actually quite long tongue out of his mouth (must be popular with the ladies) and... starts licking Jack's elbow. I blow my rootbeer out in my mug, and Jack looks at me confused.

"I KNOW Jack's _sexy_ and all, but you don't gotta lick his WEINIS!" I shout to the elf.

Jack yelps and jumps, immediately coils back, and holds his elbow.

The elf giggles maniacally as he runs away and out of the kitchen.

All around us, elves are cracking up. Some give a cheer for me.

Jack grumbles and snatches his sweatshirt. He puts it on again, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

"That... is the _last _time I'm taking off my sweatshirt in front of you," he growls, making me laugh. The side of his mouth twitches up.

"Hey, I gotta talk to North about something, I'll be right back, okay?" he suddenly asks.

"Uh... sure. Knock yourself out," I reply and smile up at him.

"Okay. See you around." As he walks past me, he lays a hand on the top of my head. I blush and look at his smiling face. Then I'm alone. What... was that about? For some reason, that simple touch is what's making my heart beat extremely fast. I shake my head and take out my phone, determined to look up some Christmas stories to pass the suddenly lonely time away...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Hey North," Jack whispers to the big guy. North stops making his twenty-eighth ice-train and swivels around in his chair to face Jack.

"HEY! You ready for big surprise?" he asks, smiling widely.

Jack faintly blushes.

"Well, it's not the _big surprise..."_

"What?! You got something else for her?" North leans forward, fully interested now.

"Uh... yeah," Jack replies, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ho ho, Tooth is going to be jealous," North chuckles. "I made preparation. I made sure no one is going to interrupt you two."

"Thanks," Jack says and flies out.

North's smile falters as he remembers the prophecy. It was too late to tell Jack and Hazel the underlying meaning behind the cryptic words. It would break their hearts, and then Hazel would try to stop fate, which could make them end up worse than what fate has in store for them. The only thing he could do was let it play out, like it's supposed to...

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I continuously bite my bottom lip as I stare at the screen, entranced. My mouth starts getting dry, and well, girls should know what this means when that happens.

_'His teeth lightly bite at your bottom lip, making you moan in pleasure. You growl at the light teasing, and you push him onto the bed. You smirk as you softly touch his cold neck. Your lips hover over the freezing skin and you blow the soft locks of hair away as you clear his neck. His hands roam to your waist and just barely push past your shirt and rest on your waist, making you shiver in delight. This is what you've always wanted, and now you can have it; you're alone. Finally, alone. You softly touch your lips on his neck, making him growl in response. His hands push past your shirt and lightly trace up your sides, stopping and hovering at your br-'_

"Whatcha doing?" a familiar voice asks behind me.

"GAH! The HELL?!" I scream and immediately turn off my phone. I got caught. The mere thought of what he would think if he knew what I was reading makes me shake uncomfortably. I whip around to stare at him.

"Hey, what were you reading?" Jack asks me, hands clasped behind his back. He looks thoroughly amused at my shaking.

"A FANFICTION NOW SHUT UP AND GO AWAY SO I CAN FINISH IT and I swear I just looked up Christmas stories and somehow someone wrote one of someone and then I tapped on it but then it somehow it turned into a lemon and I couldn't stop, so..." I rush. My cheeks feel so hot.

"About what?" he asks, inching closer. My cheeks get hotter as I think about what I was just reading. WHY did I have to look it up when I was in perfect view of everyone? I mean, it's not like I couldn't wait until nighttime in my bedroom to read it.

I mumble my reply so he can't hear and I try to escape, but Jack catches my wrist. I heat up even more, remembering that this is exactly how the fanfiction started.

"About what?" he repeats. His face is so close, I can feel his coldness radiating from him. His deep blue eyes look into mine, searching for an answer. Why does he always have to make me feel this way?

"It was a..." I start, but my heart speeds up. I'm embarrassed to tell him. I can't even look in his eyes.

"Yes?" he whispers.

Suddenly, I feel as if I can tell him anything in confidence.

"A Jack Frost lemon..." I mumble.

His brow furrows in confusion.

"A what?" he asks. Apparently he hasn't read any fanfiction.

Scratch that last bit about me being able to say anything to him without being embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I reply and try to wrench myself out of his grasp.

"Hey, wait a sec! I came to tell you something!" he says.

"What?" I reply, exasperated. I immediately regret my tone. I'm just too embarrassed to even talk in a nice tone.

"Would you like to go skating with me?" he asks and smirks at me, eyes shining with mischief.

I stare at him, wide eyed.

"Can... can you ice skate?" he suddenly asks. Apparently he mistook my happy-shocked face for a confused one.

"YOU BETTER BEST BE BELIEVIN, BOY!" I shout. I'm so excited. I haven't gone ice-skating in years!

"Well _that _was pretty enthusiastic," he replies, really happy.

"Well, yeah, it's _Christmas!_ Come on, let's go!" I shout and walk over to my wardrobe. I grab my white skates, a jacket, a scarf, and beanie. He laughs and bounds toward the door.

"Don't take too long, kay?" He winks and shuts the door behind him.

I blush. I put on my clothing, but then something shimmery catches my eye. I look over to my desk, and smile. It's the wrapped present that I was going to give Danny in the early next morning, the sun catching the shiny foil of the wrapping paper. It was out little joke to give a present to each other the morning _after _Christmas. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you a present!' we'd say, and then joke the whole day how we forgot about each other. Then we'd finally give the present to each other next morning, saying, 'I JUST bought this with my whole two dollars!' It was a little stupid, I know, but it was something that caught and stuck to us. I knew I couldn't bring Danny here, so I asked North, and he said it would be fine if I visited him to give him a present to remember me by. I grin at the shiny silver paper. I know he'll love it.

I race out of there, holding my skates. I look down the sleeping corridor both ways, but I don't see Jack. I frown and slowly walk out of the corridor. A feeling of unease settles over me. What if something happened to Jack? Suddenly, strong arms catch my waist, and someone growls behind me, pushing me into him.

I squeal and elbow the man in his solar plexus, catching him off guard. He coughs and loosens his grip. I hold onto his arms, not paying attention to the sweatshirt sleeves. I raise the arms above my head and I swivel around, making his arms cross.

"...JACK?!" I shout after recognizing the coughing Guardian.

"Wow... you... you really have some serious strength," he sputters out. I let go of his arms and smack his bicep.

"_What the hell_, man? I'm a black belt in kempo karate, I could have seriously _hurt _you!" I tell him, furious.

"Aha, but you didn't," he straightens up and smirks at me.

"Don't do that, jackass! I really thought you were hurt or kidnapped or something..." I mumble and start to walk along the corridor.

"Aww, Hazel cares for me," Jack taunts, flying on his side next to me.

"Shut up," I mumble, heating up. He smirks and rights himself. He catches hold of my waist, and before I can protest, we're flying throughout the workshop. I frantically clutch onto his sweatshirt. His chest vibrates as he chuckles at me. Cold air whips the hair that was out of my beanie. He flies (and I beg and plead and whimper to the good Lord(s?l) above that I don't slip through his hold and fall) through the cold, crisp air. I get out of my frantics a little and I breathe deeply. A very faint peppermint smell clings to Jack, but overall, he smells exactly like the winter air, cool, crisp, fresh. I've always loved that smell since I was a child. I bury my face in his chest, but the coldness of the frost on his sweatshirt doesn't bother me one bit.

I can hear his heart beat faster. Is it because he's working his body when he flies? I _know _it can't be because of _me..._

My musings are suddenly interrupted when I realize the wind stopped. I reluctantly pry my face away from Jack's chest and look around. Dazzling white snow fills my vision, and I have to squint, it's so bright. My eyes adjust to the brightness and I see a long strip of ice winding its way randomly through the snow. I gasp at the serene scene, and I feel Jack chuckle at me. I realize I'm still holding onto his sweatshirt, and that he's still holding me. I blush furiously and jump out of his arms, taking a sudden interest in putting on my skates.

"Well, what're you waiting for, huh?" I tell him, still looking down at my skates.

I don't wait for an answer and I step onto the ice, high-tailing it out of there.

I think I lost him!

Whew!

That's GREAT, now I don't have to talk to him face to face and stammer and act like a tomato and-

Never mind.

Jack zooms next to me on his side, smirking at me.

"You know, you're pretty slow, right?" he asks, probably testing my patience.

"I AM _NOT_! BAKA!" I start rambling in Japanese.

"HA! You couldn't beat a _snail _if you two were racing!"

"OHO, I'm _that _slow, huh?"

"No wait..." he pauses and holds his chin with a hand, pretending to think. "Yeah, you're that slow."

"I bet you couldn't even beat me if I was _half asleep!"_

"Yeah right!"

"Then PROVE it! I DARE you!" I point my finger in his smug little face.

"Oh? Is that a _challenge, _shrub?" he asks and points his staff back at me. I scoff and set myself to speed down the winding ice. He shoots off, and I yell some words at him that would make a sailor blush.

The wind pushes my hair past my face as I narrow my eyes and bend my legs even more, determined to catch up with Jack. Finally, I'm side-to-side with the guardian. Jack's keeping up with me easily, for an old man. He laughs joyously as we skid over the ice in euphoria. The cold stings my cheeks, but I don't care. I glance at Jack and with surprise, notice that I'm slowly getting ahead of him.

"HA! In your FACE!" I stick my tongue out at him, and he smirks, mischief radiating from him. He twirls his staff in the air and grins at me. A light snow starts falling, and I pout.

"No fair! It'll get all slippery now!" I shout over the wind.

"It's _your _fault, you _did _just challenge a _Winter Spirit!" _he shouts back.

The blades of my skates skitter across the ice much choppier than before. I look down, trying to straighten myself and look back up to see a giant pile of snow right in front of my face. I scream out every cuss word I know and then some as my skates loose control again and I fall headfirst into the cold snow. I hear Jack laughing and he stops next to me. I lift my head from the pile and sputter the snow in Jack's face. I position myself to where I'm sitting on the pile, and I cross my arms and pout.

"Oh... oh God, that was... _hilarious!" _Jack manages to breathe between laughs. I pout even more and look away.

"Come _on, _you know that was fun!" he says. I don't look at him.

"Snowflake?" he calls me by my nickname and I sharply glare at him. I get an irresistible urge to stop my acting, but I keep on going when I see that me pouting is what is making him look so happy. He smiles and furrows his brows, and my heart skips a beat. He looks so... cute? Naw, that wasn't the right word. Handsome? Nah... I look away again, trying to stop myself from loosing myself in his hypnotic blue eyes.

"Woah Snowflake, check this out!" he suddenly exclaims, and I fall for it. I look at him to see what he's so amazed about, and I freeze as Jack reaches out and holds my jaw. I stare in his bright blue eyes and furrow my brow. What is he going to do? He leans closer. He's so close, I can feel his cold breath on my lips, chilling me and rising excitement in me.

My heart races, and I close my eyes, unable to pull away. I sit there for a couple of seconds, waiting, and I'm about to pull away from Jack's soft grip, but suddenly, I feel cold lips placed upon mine. I smile under the kiss and try to remember every detail of this moment. I feel Jack's cold essence as I unfold my arms and wrap them around his neck. He releases my jaw and places his hands on my waist. His lips are soft, yet unyielding, and he deepens the kiss. His lips revive me, the crisp contours of his lips awakening a feeling in me that I've never felt before. I slowly breathe out of my nose, not wanting to part. I can taste the desire on his lips, and I know that desire is reflected to him by my lips. We hug each other tighter. I can feel the sadness edging away from him, the sadness of not being seen by many people, and in its place, euphoria dominates. I softly moan in pleasure before I realize what I just did. He breaks apart and my eyes fly open. He's staring in my eyes. I don't look anywhere else but his eyes, yet I know he's smirking. His dominate side radiates from him, and I swallow nervously. His eyes are glittering with mischief and he raises an eyebrow slightly before rushing back in.

While the first kiss was an open book of emotion, this was a simply rough statement of desire. His lips crush onto mine, and he only softens the kiss to lick my bottom lip. I open my mouth in shock and pleasure, and his tongue rushes in. I whimper a little in surprise, but let him explore my mouth. My body goes slack as cold peppermint fills my mouth and I move my hands to grasp his hair. He breathes a little heavier in response to my tough and holds me tighter. My hands roam to the front of his chest, and he tenses and suddenly pulls away. My eyes open again and I pout.

"What was that for?" I playfully whine.

"I... I just..." he looks at me in shock, absentmindedly pressing the top of his hands to his lips. Then his blue eyes clear themselves of emotion and happiness takes over. I know it's not how he's feeling. He's hiding his emotions from me.

"I just didn't want us to go father, you know? I mean, I don't want you to do anyth..." he trails off at the yearning look on my face. I decide to do his approach and instead smile, appearing happy.

"I understand. Come on, let's go back, I'm sure we got North worried," I rush out and stand up. I skate off before Jack has a chance to say anything.

"Wait!" he calls out to me.

"Yeah?" I stop and smile back at him.

"I have to show you something," he says while flying over to me.

"Oh? Ok..." I say. Jack smiles and holds out his hand. I take it, my heart pounding.

"First, you gotta take off your skates," he leads me over to where we first started, and I quickly change into my normal shoes. Jack holds out his hand once more when I finish. I shyly take his hand, and his other arm wraps around my waist. I suck in air, knowing what's going to happen.

We're suddenly airborne, and I bury my face in Jack's sweatshirt. I'll pretend I'm scared of heights so I can hold onto him tighter. I have no idea where the hell we're going, but I want the journey to take long. He chuckles and sets me down (sadly much sooner than I expected). I (regrettably) let go of him and stare at an ice castle.

My breath leaves me as the ice brightly glitters in the sunlight. The surface is so smooth-looking. It's huge, like a three-story house. Towers spout from the sides and tiny windows dotted along the top look outside at the winter wonderland. White lilies, my favorite flower, made of ice, grow on the outside of the castle and hang on vines of ice. Jack smiles at me when I slowly walk towards the wonder. The ice doors open slowly, and a breath of cool air blasts in my face.

I step into a huge foyer, glittering with soft blue ice. Small chairs rest on the sides of the oval room, and on each side sits huge winding staircases. I breath out in wonder, and my breath freezes in the air. Light shines from tiny windows set in the ice. A chandelier of ice flowers hangs from the middle of the room. My shoes make no noise as I walk around the room. Lilies wind up the walls. Jack hovers near me, grinning like a fool, as I walk up the staircase on the left. I gently touch the hand rail, almost as if I wasn't careful, I'd break it.

The staircase leads me to the second floor, which overlooks the first floor. It's actually really small, because only a table sits in the middle of the floor, and there aren't any doors. Even though it's small, it comforts me and amazes me even more, knowing that Jack did this for me.

A small set of stairs on the left side leads upstairs, but it's so small, only one person can fit on it. I blush when Jack lets me go first, knowing he'd get a nice full view of my a-

Ahem. Never mind.

The third floor looks more like a large bedroom, with random stuff in it. One side of the ice walls is completely incased in glass, letting the sunshine flood the room. I hear a shuffle behind me and I turn around to see Jack resting on a chair, hands folded behind himself, with a very smug, satisfied smirk planted on his face. I smile at his cockiness and look around the room. An ice bed sits on the left wall, looking extremely uncomfortable, yet beautiful. Tables are on the side of the bed, filled with vases of white snow lilies. Everything glitters in the sun. On the other side, where Jack so confidently lounges, are multiple chairs and tables with all sorts of nic-nacs on them. I honestly have no clue as to what the hell they are.

"You like?" Jack suddenly asks. I nod vigorously, and turn back to him.

"Hey, should we be going? I don't mean to ruin this awesome moment, but... North might freak out..." My stomach clenches as I realize what I just said. I probably made it look like I didn't want to be here.

"Yeah, no probs, we can always come back tomorrow if you want," Jack shrugs and stands up. Relief floods me. I don't want him to be sad or anything because of a misunderstanding.

He grins again and grabs my waist, and suddenly, we're airborne...

* * *

*BEEG time skip, I just didn't want to write a huge whole of a lot of random crud and waste yo precious time... They're back at the workshop and it's almost midnight*

* * *

"Hazel?"

I slightly jump, and a blush suddenly tingles on my cheeks. His voice... he came to see me. I mentally stab my heart, willing myself to not think about Jack. I was only here temporarily, and after the whole fuck-up with Pitch is over, I'd be forgotten. I can't allow myself to think that anything between Jack and I will work.

I sigh, place my bookmark in my book and look at my door.

"What are you doing? It's almost midnight," I say loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Can I come in?"

I sigh again in defeat and sit up on my bed.

"Yeah, sure."

The door slowly creaks open and he walks in with a hand behind his back. I smirk and get ready to taunt him.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask innocently and fold my hands in my lap. Jack doesn't say anything but smirks back at me and sits next to me on my bed.

"Please tell me there's a mini bazooka with twice the power behind your back, because I will totally go outside and blow up a mountain or somethi-"

Jack places a finger on my lips, which easily shuts me up. My face heats up as I realize he's staring in my eyes. He lifts his finger and brings his hand in front of him, the one that was hidden behind his back. I look at what he's holding. It's a light blue square of snowflake tissue paper.

"Why thank you. I've always wanted a folded up piece of tissue paper for Christmas," I dully say.

"Hey, just wait a sec, ok, Snowflake?" Jack interrupts and unfolds the paper.

My breath catches in my throat as I see what he's holding.

"Merry Christmas," he whispers.

In the middle of the paper sits a silver necklace. Long diamonds sit between the snowflakes's branches. At the end of each long branch sits a tiny emerald or aquamarine stone, making the snowflake glitter like a true flake from Nature. The small snowflake delicately hangs on the end of a pure silver neck chain.

"Jack... it's beautiful..." I breathe out, lightly touching the snowflake, almost as if I'm afraid it'll break into a bunch of little pieces if I handle it too roughly.

Jack softly laughs and holds up the necklace by the chain.

"Can I?" he asks and my cheeks burn, realizing what he's asking.

* * *

** Jack's POV**

Hazel blushes as she realizes what I really mean.

The light pink tinge to her cheeks makes her look like a delicate fairy in love...

I mentally scowl.

There's no way she'd love someone like _me._

I feel my smile falter a little, but my Snowflake doesn't notice, and she slowly nods, her deep green eyes guarded. My heart leaps into my throat and she slowly turns around, her back facing me.

My heart beats faster as she pushes her hair to her front, leaving her neck exposed.

Am I doing the right thing?

Questions like that flit through my mind, but my heart pushes them all to the side. I near her and lift the necklace over her head. Even though it took all these three weeks she's been at the Pole to make it, I still don't think it's beautiful enough for her. I wonder if she realizes that the emerald stones are her eyes and the blue ones are mine. I bring the two ends of the chain close together at the nape of her neck, and her scent catches in my nose. It's a soft gingerbread aroma, filling my senses and warming me. I clasp the ends together and lift my hands before I do anything, but not before my fingers lightly brush against her neck. She immediately looks back at me with wonder.

"It's really light," she says.

"Thanks, I made it," I reply, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You did?" she turns back around to face me and stares at me.

I don't reply as her image fills my eyes. Her hair is pushed to one side in the front, and the necklace shimmers on her.

"Uh... yeah," I say smartly, forgetting what she asked, and I scratch the back of my head.

"Hey uh... Hazel?" I tentatively start. Since when did saying her name make me so nervous inside?

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she replies, softly smirking. I chuckle at the sight.

"Do you... like me?" I blurt out before I get a chance to stop myself.

She blushes furiously.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that," I quickly respond and start to get up.

_That was the **worst** way to approach that subject, Jack!_ I scream at myself, feeling like a total idiot.

"Wait!" she calls out. I look back at her.

"I think our kiss earlier is enough to prove it to you... I- I like you!" she answers, absentmindedly clutching at the snowflake rested just below her collarbone. Her words fill my head and I resist the urge to jump and do a somersault in the air.

"But?" I urge her to keep going. Even though it stabs my heart, I can hear hesitance in her answer.

"But... how could this work out?" she asks, looking at the fabric of her bed covers.

"What do you mean?"

She looks back at me, her eyes starting to glisten. My heart clenches. I don't want her to look that way.

"You're immortal, Jack," she whispers. "And I'm mortal. I can die."

At those words, something inside me snaps, and I quickly grab her wrist.

"I won't let you," I snarl, unaware of my tone. "I'll find a way for you to be immortal whether it kills me or not."

Guilt overrides me when I realize how unlike myself I just was. Her eyes widen and glisten even more. I loosen my grip on her and pull her into a hug.

She rests against my chest as I hold her. Warm drops of salt water fall on my sweatshirt, dissolving the frost. She shudders and clutches my sweatshirt. I smile when I remember all the other times she's clutched at me, whether it's from missing Danny or in pain from getting a cut while making toys.

I rest my head in her hair, enjoying the thick softness of it. "Hey, don't cry, Snowflake. I'm sorry, I was kind of an ass. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do anything to make us work. I promise."

We sit there in silence as I rub my thumb on her shoulder. She stops crying, but she still holds on to me. I smile, enjoying the moment while I can.

Suddenly, Hazel's door burst open. I look over in annoyance and see North standing there, wide-eyed and breathing hard.

"Sorry for breaking up the moment, but I have beeg problem," he manages to say. Through the open window, I can hear a commotion of elves. Hazel looks up from my sweatshirt and questioningly looks at North.

"What, did Pitch eat your cookies?" she asks, trying to lighten the mood. North chuckles at her attempt but shakes his head.

"Peetch is coming. He looks like he means beeg business. And... he's coming for you, Hazel."

* * *

**Just so you know, I was blushing furiously while writing the kiss scene. **

**So if yall want a lemon for later chapters, yall better help me.**

**Because if I can barely write a kiss scene without freaking out,**

**then...**

**I need help with a lemon.**

**This whole chapter literally took 7 days to write.**

* * *

**The necklace Jack gives Hazel is inspired by this one:**

** /en/kaystore/diamonds-gemstones/topaz-snowflake-ne cklace-round-cut-sterling-silver/100020/100020.100 022.100045**

* * *

**I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF SCHOOL (until August 12) SO I'LL BE UPDATING THIS AND EVERY STORY I'VE WRITTEN HERE WAAAAAY MORE FREQUENTLY NOW!**

**Excuses in short: homework, multiple projects, girlfriend, breaking up, finals, and finding out that my crush may/may not even know I exist, but he likes someone with seven letters in their name (I'm not a creep, it was just posted on Facebook!) and my name has seven letters and every time he looks at me, he goes all conscientious and messes with his hair, but that might be because I'm staring at his cute face and he's a shy guy... AND I GOT AN ACTUAL JOB! YEEEE! (Which came along with a really cute guy who's SOOOOOOOO off-limits)**

**I'm working on the story playlist on YouTube. Next chapter, I'll post the link to my username and all the chapters will be updated with music.**

**Thank you for your patience if you're still with me! I LOVE YOU! *hearts times a billion***


	19. Important Story Information

Hi guys! :)

So I'm writing two endings.

One for Jack and one for... can you guess?

PITCH BLACK! (WOOOOW, how original.)

I just have recently gotten smitten with The Nightmare King, so I decided it would be fun to write another ending and hopefully also please some Pitch lovers.

Now y'all are probably asking, how in the HELL is Hazel gonna end up with PITCH when she's in love with JACK?! (Don't tell her you know she's in love; she'll probably drown you with snowballs and pour steaming hot coffee down your pants...)

WELL LOOKY HERE,_ I'll find a way._ *challenge accepted face*

So this is why I haven't been updating regularly AT ALL.

I want to write at least 4 chapters (2 chapters for each spirit) before I update. I'll tell you guys if it's a JACK chapter or a PITCH chapter.

If this is a little confusing to you, PM me or review this story and I will update this note with a clearer summary of what I'm going to do!

Well, ta-ta for now and thank you so much for your support!

*hearts* AesirSecrets


End file.
